


Codename: 007

by abib918



Series: The Game of 007 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Death, Demons, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interpol's a shitty job, Murder, Smoking, Vomiting, alcohol mention, dementia mention, heart attack mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abib918/pseuds/abib918
Summary: Azami goes against her grandfather's wishes, and joins Interpol. But soon she realizes what they want her for, and has to fight her way out, even if it means sacrificing every status she's earned thus far.Done for NaNoWriMo 2019!





	1. Gone, Gone, Gone

Azami missed Alola. 

For the past year, she'd be in Unova, working like a Stoutland to make it through Interpol's rigorous training camp. The air stank of cigarettes and people, neither of which she was used to. Alola's air was clean, fresh, and didn't make a young adult want to choke. Her Larvesta, now Volcarona, took right back to his homeland of Unova, and kept his trainer safe from any suspicious people and Pokemon. Not that she really needed his protection, but she appreciated it. 

She kept in contact as best she could with the outside world, sending texts back and forth with her parents, her adopted cousin, Brett, her Grandpas David and Hala, and the Team Skull Grunts, but there was one she couldn't bear to talk to: her Grumpa, Nanu. She missed the guy like _hell_, but couldn't bring herself to tell him where she was. She hadn't when she left, and, if he was lucky, he would never have a clue. He'd always hated the idea of his little granddaughter following in his footsteps in the International Police, but maybe he shouldn't have told her all the cool things he'd done for the world. Then maybe she'd wouldn't have done it. Hopefully he wasn't too worried. 

Who was she kidding? He was probably worried sick.

Cinder wrapped himself around his trainer, leaving her feeling warm as she sank into his fluff, "Thanks, dude."

"Azami." 

"Sir?" It was one of her superiors, a strange man was a scar running across his face: left ear to the right side of his chin. He'd said he'd gotten it while chasing a drug lord. She wondered how true that was. 

"The Chief wishes to see you."

The Chief. She'd always heard of the Chief. Moira. A truly intimidating lady, with Psychic types backing her up. Her Beheeyem scared the bejeezus out of poor Azami when she'd first seen the Chief. She was _not _a person to be trifled with. She mustered up her courage, "Yes, sir." 

He led her out of her quarters, Cinder still attached to her back. Her superior turned, eyeing the bug, "Away." Azami opened a Pokeball and did as instructed, Cinder sadly complying. Tragic. A nod, and swift turn on his heels, and the officer was off again, Azami following close behind, the click of their boot heels being the only noise made in the hallway. The officer soon stepped to the side of a door, allowing his tag-along to enter. She nodded, before doing so, taking a deep breath and grabbed Cinder's Pokeball on her belt.

"Ch-"

"Azami Banks." the Chief turned to face her student. Sure, she was only here out of niceties, and because she had to make sure she wasn't going to be getting useless agents, but it didn't kill to know a few of the trainees, "How are you?"

"I'm well. Yourself?" the answer and subsequent question came out strained. 

Moira smiled, her heels clicking on the floor as she approached Azami, "Marvelous. I have something for you. An mission, if you will." Azami suddenly became interested. A _mission. _That meant something. A mission, a task to be accomplished. A mission meant you were _getting somewhere. _"I have a partner already assigned to you, before you even ask. You will be returning to the Alolan Islands, where a rogue UB: Blast has appeared. You are not to fail."

"Of course, ma'am."

The Chief crossed the room over to the little trainee, "Hm." she pushed Azami's chin up with two fingers, "Mhm. You remind me of someone. I wonder who."

As she walked out of the office, Azami knew _exactly_ who.

* * *

The nights leading up to the mission were long and it seemed her instructors made her training extra difficult now, just to make sure she was extra ready. Her partner was a dorky Steel-Type trainer with a prosthetic arm in the same class as her, named Connor. His Aggron and Cinder got along surprisingly well, and made Azami feel more at ease about everything that was happening. Moira had been practically breathing down her neck, and it wasn't helping _anything_. 

And then the day came. Up at 3 in the morning, Azami had to quickly get herself into her uniform, before clipping her Pokeballs to her belt and meeting up with Connor at the Castelia City Docks. There was no going back. The boat arrived, and the two stepped on, the smell of the ocean filling their noses. Connor was the first to speak, "Nervous?"

"Nah. Can't be. I've been training my whole life for this."

Her partner half-smiled, "Your whole life?"

"Mhm. My Grumpa used ta be an agent, and I knew ever since he told me that I wanted to follow his lead." It stung, talking about him here and now, especially considering his feelings on the matter if he ever found out, "Not that _he _wanted me to."

Connor furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean? Surely he's supportive of you. You've told me all about him and how much you guys-"

"He tried to stop me. Told me how corrupt this thing is." Azami spat the words out, "He doesn't think I can handle the stuff they're gonna pull. But I'm strong! I can! He just... he cares too much sometimes." It hurt to even say that, but in her mind, it was true. It was entirely true. Her Grumpa didn't want to see her follow her dreams. Well, so be it. She would follow them anyway. "It's whatever now. He doesn't even know I'm here. I didn't tell him. It feels awful, dude."

"I can imagine." The young man leaned on the rail of the ship, "Neither of my parents know. They don't deserve to know."

Azami could only guess at what that meant. "Rough start?"

"You could say that. Hey. You know which island we're going to, right?"

"Spill. She didn't tell me."

"Ula'Ula'. Isn't that where you grew up?" 

"No. We.. We can't go there."

"We don't have a choice, Zazz." Connor's blue eyes glimmered in the early morning light, "It's where she told us to go, and we can't really disobey, unless you want to end up in serious trouble. Like, _serious trouble._" She knew that. She knew what would happen if she didn't go to Ula'Ula'. But the thought of seeing her Grumpa made her insides twist. She'd packed food, but she suddenly was not hungry. "You really don't want to see him, do you?" The question broke her anxious train of thought, which promptly ran off a cliff.

"Not really! He probably thinks I'm dead, if I'm being honest! The poor man trusted me to be careful in my career choice and here I am doing the one thing he told me _not _to do! What kind of grandchild am I?!" She sank down onto the deck of the ship, "I _want _to be here, but he doesn't want me to be here. What if he hates me?"

Connor didn't answer, and honestly, she was more thankful he didn't. 

It wasn't a question she wanted the answer to. 

Azami missed Alola, but not this much.


	2. Straight to the Heart

Sleep evaded Azami on the ship so when she woke up from the short nap her brain allowed simply because of total exhaustion, she was groggy beyond belief. The islands of Alola were easily recognizable to her though, and her throat tightened. This was it. Her first mission. Cinder had gotten out, and promptly wrapped himself around his trainer, chittering quietly as she woke up, "Hey. Good morning." Azami reached up and scratched the bug under his chin, and he gave a few more quiet cries before settling, his fiery wings wrapping around the young woman. 

When the ship reached the docks of Ula'Ula', Azami could practically see her Grumpa seeing a few young trainers off to Poni. She blinked, and he was gone, yet she still stared ahead, as if trying to see him again. Connor managed to sneak up behind her, causing her to jump and near punch him. Not that he'd been trying to sneak; she'd just been absorbed in her thoughts, "Sorry. You startled me."

Connor with his hands up, laughed just a bit, "I could tell."

Azami looked around. Looked like it did when she left, if a little cleaner, "So. Where you thinkin' the Blaster's gonna be?"

"You would know better then me. I've never been here, and don't even know where to find the Tourist Center."

"Behind you."

"My point!" The man turned to his partner, "You would know better than me."

A voice drew them away from each other, "Agents! Thank Arceus you've come!" An Alolan Police Officer, one specifically designated to Ula'Ula', Azami judged from the symbol on his shoulder. "This Beast has been driving us mad, and destroying the Island!"

The two looked at each other, and nodded. Azami was the one who spoke, "Where is it currently?"

"It's over by the Meadow. The Chief has tried to get a look, but... we've tried to keep him _out _of this. For health reasons." Right. Grumpa was _old._ He probably shouldn't be running after Ultra Beasts anymore. Good. Glad they cared for him at least a little. "You would know, though, wouldn't you? You're his granddaughter, after all." Shit. They recognized her. 

"Yeah. Thanks for keepin' an eye on him. We'll take it from here." She gave a two fingered salute and a half-smile before leading Connor towards the Ula'Ula' Meadow. "Holy shit, that was the _shittiest _lie I've ever told."

"Why?" Connor looked everywhere but at his partner.

The woman grabbed her Araquanid's Pokeball, "Because it implies I've spoken to my Grumpa recently."

A loud boom erupted behind them, and the UB emerged from the dust, its head reforming in an alien display of regeneration. It was show time. "Connor! Hold off. I'll see if I can't extinguish it quick." When her partner nodded, Azami released the large spider Pokemon, which gave a chilling cry. "Hydro Pump!"

The Bug and Water-Type aimed for UB: Blast, only to miss and get hit by another of Blacephalon's heads. This continued for a good few minutes, the Pokemon exchanging blows across the battlefield, the Ultra Beast treating it almost as if it were a game. It frustrated Azami beyond belief, and she gripped the Beast Ball on her belt until her knuckles were white beneath her gloves. Connor sent his Aggron forward to try and defend Azami's Pokemon, only for Aggron to fall quickly to Blacephalon's fiery barrage. The thing then quickly refocused on Azami, which she was confused about. Why her in particular? Was there a reason? She didn't care to find out as she was thrown into a section of the Meadow, off the wooden walkway and into flowers. Her shoulder was probably hurt bad, but she gritted her teeth and dealt with it as the battle raged on.

Alolan Police Officers entered the area, trying to assist, only to find the Beast slipping through attacks and bombing everything it could with fiery heads. But it was close to Azami.. if she could just... her hand found the Beast Ball again, and promptly unclipped it and threw it straight at the Pokemon. It let out a cry of surprise as it was contained, officers and agents watching the container with bated breath. 

One...

Two...

Three.

Azami and Connor let out their breath and high-fived tiredly. What a battle. It was then that a voice broke through her exhaustion. "What's happenin'? Was the Beast contained?"

"Yes Chief! And you won't believe who did it!"

She'd never felt the full power of an Ice Beam before, but she felt it now as her Grumpa simply stared. What did she say? Hi? No. That was too casual after 5 whole years of no contact. So did how are you? She knew what she should be saying. Do you hate me? Has your life been better without-

"Zazz?" 

Oh no. She was going to cry. His voice was so quiet, so sad. She'd never heard him like this. He looked strange right now, though. She swore he hadn't looked like that a second ago. He looked ashy, he looked... _dead._ "Grumpa?" he didn't respond, just stared, _"Grumpa?" _He collapsed and she shut off her earpiece while she called emergency services. She didn't want Moira to hear her cry as her grandfather gasped for air and she began CPR.

* * *

Azami fled as soon as the ambulance arrived, leaving Connor to deal with the aftermath with the police. Not that he minded. He was always better with people then Pokemon. She sped into the hospital, practically throwing herself in front of the desk, "Nanu.. where.."

"Oh!" the Nurse Joy behind the counter gasped, "He's in surgery right now, ma'am. If you want to wait just another twenty minutes, I'll be able to point you to him." Azami sank down, nodding to the Nurse, "I'm really sorry. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you in the mean time."

The agent-in-training could think of one thing, "You got any Aspirin? My shoulder's hurtin' like hell." 

Joy handed over the medicine and a bottle of water, and Azami eagerly took them and swallowed both, separately, mind you, and then sank into one of the chairs at the cafe. Arceus, what a first mission. Her mind was still buzzing, and she was still thinking about how the UB had _targeted _her. It was a scary thought. 

It was then that Nurse Joy came over, Chansey in tow, and gently tapped her on the shoulder. "Ma'am. He's been ready for a while now. I tried to get your attention from the desk, but.. are you ready to see him?" Shit. Had she been that deep in her own thoughts? Wow. 

"Anyone else see him yet?" 

Joy shook her head, "No. Just you. We sent word once he left surgery to everyone else."

”Ah.” Azami took a deep breath, before standing, “I’m ready.” 

The nurse nodded and led the way, before stopping at a room and gesturing to the door, “He’s in here.” 

Azami gave a curt nod before heading inside and practically collapsing at the sight before her. How machines were hooked up to Nanu? She couldn’t count. With shaky legs, she made her way to a chair by the man’s bed, and simply sat there, not knowing what to say. He looked to be asleep, so she wondered if he would even hear her.

“Grumpa? I just wanted to apologize.” She scooted the chair just a bit closer and carefully grabbed one of the man’s hands. They were so small. So frail. When’d he get like this? Azami already knew the answer. “I shouldn’t have gotten wrapped up in this... but...” 

A grunt disturbed her little monologue, and Nanu’s weary eyes looked over at her. He was alive. His mouth twitched, and he tried to sit up, reaching towards something, but being just short. Azami noticed what he was reaching for: a whiteboard and red marker. “Hold on, Grumpa.” She got up and handed it to her grandfather, who nodded, uncapped the marker and began to write. 

Then, he turned the board around: 

_You ok?_

Azami nodded, wiping at the edges of her eyes, “Yeah. I’m good.” Some erasing later, and another message was written:

_Sorry I can’t talk. Tube in my throat. _

“...oh. Fun.” She could hardly imagine being in that bed in her Grumpa’s place. “I-“ 

More vigorous writing:

_Don’t. Just tell me where the **hell** you’ve been._

Right. “O-okay. I’ve been in Unova, training to be an agent in Interpol. That was my first ‘mission’. I know you said I shouldn’t, but I just wanted to see for myself and I’m having a good time so far and-“ 

Nanu gently patted her head, leaning his head on her shoulder before writing some more: _That’s okay. Was that young man your partner? _

“Yeah. His name is Connor. Trains Steel types.”

_Don’t_ _get_ _frisky_. 

“Oh my Arceus, Grumpa. We’re not gonna.” 

_Just_ _saying_. 

“And what do you mean ‘That’s ok.’? I literally am doing the one thing you told me not to! What kind of grandkid am I? I wouldn’t be surprised if you hated me.”

The old man looked sad for a moment, before erasing and writing again. 

_Hate you? No. You’re my grandkid. I don’t hate kids. You know that. And I half expected this. You don’t believe until you see. Been that way since you were a baby._

Azami smiled softly. So he didn’t hate her. That was a relief. She let out a sigh and looked at the small symbol on her shirt. She wondered if Nanu could see it right now. He’d written another message: 

_Can_ _you_ _sit_ _next_ _to_ _me? _

She debated for a moment, noticing that he’d scooted over to make just a bit more room. A smile, and she transferred herself from chair to the small space on the bed. “Comfy.” She hadn’t even noticed the tubes in his nostrils to help him breathe. 

The old man simply smiled and laid his head back down on his granddaughter’s shoulder as they both leaned back into the pillows. 

The only thing that disturbed the peace was the sound of someone entering: Looker. Grandpa David, to Azami. “Azami? What are you-?” 

“What does if look like?” 

“If they find out you ditched before reporting back to the Chief-”

”I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” 

“Azami!” David looked visibly worried as he ran his hands through his hair, “They’ll kill you!” He was whisper-yelling, as to not wake his husband.

”No they won’t.” The girl sounded more confident then she was. “They like me too much. And besides.” A glance to her grumpa, “They have him to worry about. As long as my last name is Banks, they won’t touch a hair on my head.” 

The former detective snorted, “Sure. Tell yourself that. I hate to tell you, Azami, but... you have to leave. Now. Before you get in too deep.” 

“Sure.” 

“You have to go.” 

“Bye then.” Nanu stirred a bit as she got up, but fell back into a deep sleep as she shut the door.

And that was the end. She got a stern word from Moira, but she’d ultimately achieved her goal and the mission was completed, so she was let off the hook. For now. Connor had a few questions, ones she didn’t mind. And a week later, she texted Nanu: 

_I love you, ya old Grump. _


	3. Junior Agent 007

When Azami returned to Unova, Connor by her side, Moira had briefly re-informed them of post-mission protocol, but otherwise congratulated them on a job well done, and asked for Azami to hand over the UB: Blast. She did, and the Chief dismissed Connor, leaving her and Azami in the office alone together. "Ms. Banks. Excellent to see you still alive. I'm sure I've already reminded you enough of your wrongs?"

"Yes ma'am. My apologies. I acted before I thought." 

"Yet you completed the mission with startling speed, despite a wounded shoulder. Nobody's captured a Blast that easily before. You're talented."

"Thank you ma'am." The words came out almost robotic, like they were programmed into her. They almost had, due to all the training. It did that to people. Or it caused them to drop out. Whichever happened first, honestly. "I had a question, if you wouldn't mind providing an answer." When the chief turned and gave her a curious look, Azami continued, "The UB: Blaster. It almost seemed to target me. Even when Connor stepped on the battlefield, it was entirely disinterested in him until he tried to protect me from its blasts. Would you happen to know why that is?" 

Moira thought for a moment, pacing the width of the room. "Have you ever heard of Fallers, Banks?" 

"Yes ma'am. My father's one of them." Father. That wasn't Guzma. Guzma was Daddy. But not here. Daddy wasn't professional. "Guzma Banks."

The chief smiled, the scars by her lips twitching upwards, "Well, there's your answer. Simply through being around your father, you've picked up the energy. Physical contact does it. I wouldn't be surprised if your whole family was a bunch of UB Beacons by now." Azami's face twisted briefly. Faller. _Faller. _Grumpa had talked about the Fallers he'd known before. Anabel. Hokulani. One of them, dead. The other.. living bait disguised as a Chief of the UB Task Force. And now she was one of them. What would her family think? Were they in danger because she existed? 

"Ma'am, with all due respect, are you sure?"

"You don't want to believe it, do you? Family is important, Banks. But, there's nothing we can do if they're ill-informed."

"How were we supposed to know?"

She jolted when the question came out, perhaps a bit more fierce then intended. Moira's eyes flashed for a moment, before she took a deep breath and answered, "That is not our responsibility, Ms. Banks. That is the responsibility of Alola. We can only help so much."

Azami felt her anger rise, bubbling up into her head, but her tongue remained firmly clamped in her mouth outside of a terse, "Thank you for your honesty, ma'am."

She nodded, and then continued, "I kept you here for a reason. You have shown unbelievable talent, though, that's no surprise considering your test scores. We have officially assigned you your code-name. You will be receiving your badge by the end of the week. Do you wish to know your code-name now?" Azami wanted nothing more. She wanted to know all there was to know about her new role. Her new place in the world. And this is where it began. With a sequence of numbers.

"Yes ma'am. I'd like nothing more." 

"Welcome aboard, 007."

007\. That was Great-Grandpa's code-name. The pressure of the world suddenly sank onto Azami's shoulders as the numbers were presented to the agent. There was no denying a code-name though, and Azami nodded. Moira chuckled, "Speechless? Understandable. The last agent we gave that code-name to was a man I think you're familiar with. Johnson Banks. Your great-grandfather, if I'm not mistaken. Don't worry, though. I'm sure you'll be able to uphold his legacy of expertise and brilliance."

The very words that were supposed to reassure made Azami feel even worse. Expertise. Brilliance. She'd never thought of herself as an expert or as brilliant. Was she just _that_ passionate about this? The thought of not living up to the 007 legacy made her shake. She was never going to get out, was she? Now that she just had the top handed to her, she couldn't just _leave._

"Thank you ma'am."

Azami Banks choked up as she spoke, Moira soon dismissing her and telling the young agent to get some sleep. As she lay in bed that night, she thought about her new position. And she could only think of one person who could help her through this. And that was her predecessor. But that required getting to Sinnoh, and she had no idea where to even begin on that notion. Connor was fast asleep on the top bunk, snoring away. Azami wished that was her right now. Nightshade the Salazzle crawled out from under the bed, her fiery markings glowing a very faint pink in the dark of the room. Azami ran her hands up and down the lizard's body, the smooth scales calming her nerves. She had to get to Sinnoh, that was a given. But how? Connor stirred at the sound of the Salazzle, poking his head over the edge of the top bunk, "What's happening?"

"Sup dude. You know anything that could get me into Sinnoh?"

"Sinnoh.." Her partner rolled back onto his bed as he thought, "Moira did say something about a debriefing tomorrow. Something about a stakeout near the Galactic Energy place in Veilstone."

Perfect. And Brett was there, so she'd have friends. She'd get to see him for the first time in a long while. "Thanks. Get some sleep."

"Mhm..." Connor was softly snoring again in no time, and Azami looked back at Nightshade. Everything was gonna be okay. As long as the person she was looking for was still where she thought he was. As long as he was willing to help her after she made such a mess of her family, simply by following her stupid, stubborn dreams. She pulled out her phone. The brightness burned her eyes, so after turning it down, she opened up her texts. The last one was from Nanu, yesterday, sending a simple smiley face after she'd texted him after leaving the hospital.

A conversation with her great-grandfather was opened, and she smiled for a moment. Arceus, it was minimal. He'd always preferred talking to texting. But calling would wake Connor, and that was rude. She began to type:

_Hey. Think I'm coming to Sinnoh tomorrow. You and Great-Grandma still there?_

It took a few minutes, but a response was sent back:

_Yes. Stop by the house._

She smiled again. Awesome. This was going to work-

_Go to bed. It's late in Unova._

Junior Agent 007 had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing. At last, she understood where Nanu got his paternal instinct from. She sent one last text back, a goodnight, before shutting it off and sticking it in her beat up backpack. Tomorrow was the day, she hoped. 


	4. A Never-Ending Game of Chess

The chill of Sinnoh was familiar, but not missed. Azami had herself in her winter jacket, leather on the outside, soft lining on the inside to keep her warm. Her hands remained functional, thanks to the gloves given to her by Brett. She'd come to this house by herself, Connor going off to prepare them for their long night in Veilstone. He'd met Cyrus, and been promptly intimidated, though Cyrus stood at least a foot shorter than his niece's partner. He'd said they'd find Brett at the League building, and encouraged them to kick the snot out of him. He'd gotten a bit too ambitious since his rise to the second Elite member of the Sinnoh league. Azami had laughed, saying she would have to take him up on that. And she would, once she finished here. A swift knock on the door, and Azami held her breath. This was it. What would they think of her? What would they-

She was enveloped in warmth, not from her jacket, but from a person. "Hi Great-Grandpa."

Johnson Banks pulled himself away, a little unwillingly, before smiling at his great-granddaughter, "It's been a while. How are you? We have cocoa ready, if you'd like some." Ah. Right. This family was one of cocoa drinkers. She stepped inside the house and was near slapped in the face with nostalgia. The scent was incredible. It mostly came from the kitchen, so the junior agent had to figure Great-Grandma was making something because of the long and arduous journey her darling had just taken. She nodded, and Johnson was off to get the beverage, returning soon and gesturing for Azami to sit on the couch. "What brings you here, kiddo?" he began, "Why the text at 3 in the morning?"

Azami sighed, "Sorry. Chief gave me my code-name and I couldn't sleep. And I need your help."

"Interesting. What code-name did she give you?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" The agent gave him a questioning look.

Johnson sipped her cocoa, "Tell me. They didn't give you 000, did they?"

"No," Azami looked away from the retired agent in front of her, "They gave me yours. 007."

There was a silence between the two of them for a few moments while Johnson processed, Azami's stomach sank, and her cocoa felt like fire in her throat. This was going well. And by well, she meant not good at _all. _She sipped her cocoa awkwardly, before Johnson spoke again, "Let's play chess, shall we?" Chess. He loved chess, from what she remembered. The young woman could distinctly remember him and her Grumpa playing against each other, Grumpa having to play around Brett because he decided his Grumpa's lap was the best place to take a nap. 

She quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "What's chess gotta do with this?"

"Everything, Azami. Play, and I'll explain."

She sighed, "Fine. Let's play."

And so they did. Johnson pulled out the well-used board and pieces that he kept in the family room just for occasions like this, and they moved to the dining room table, sitting across from each other and setting down their mugs and the chess items. They played for a good hour or two, before Azami finally lost, and asked, visibly frustrated, "Cool. I lost. What was the point?"

Johnson sighed, finishing off his cocoa and setting it aside, "007 is the code-name of the best secret agent in the Interpol. it's passed down to only the best and brightest, so, you either matched or exceeded _my _set records on your training tests..." he snorted in amusement, "Means you're either as good, or better than me. But that requires upkeep, Azami. If you want out, you have to work in. You play against other top agents, and while they're 'beneath' you, they're _not _to be underestimated or overlooked. They _will_ be fighting to undo you, and that includes finding out your desires. If leaving Interpol's one of 'em, they'll use that against you, and once the higher ups find out, you _will _be hunted, and you _will _be killed. In this line of work, you retire or die. You don't just up and leave. And even then, retirement is almost impossible if they feel your specific skills are necessary for a case. I wouldn't be surprised if they called on Nanu at some point." he took a breath, giving Azami a dead serious look she had never seen on him before, "So, _you_ have to be smarter."

"Shit," Azami thought out loud once her great-grandpa finished, "No. they can't call back Grumpa... can they? That's... that's fucked. So essentially, I'm stuck until I retire? No, I need to get out _now. _I can't give Grumpa another heart attack. And, if I'm being honest, they might've given me your code-name just to keep me around." she sank into her chair, "I may be the shittiest agent to ever grace their presence, but I have your last name, so... they keep me around."

"I doubt that." the retired agent had to chuckle, "Let me get your scores and _then_ we'll make that deduction. And, to answer your question, yes. They can. And as soon as anything comes up that say, resembles your Grumpa's old cases where his skills shined, he'll be called right back." he went back to his serious expression, if a bit sadder, "You do need to leave, but you can't do that right now. Leaving takes time. It takes patience... it takes playing their petty little games and _winning_. This is bigger then you, Azami. You see what Interpol is?"When he saw her interested expression, he continued with a small smirk, "Let me teach you how to play... the 007 way." 

She debated telling him that she was a Faller, that she would end up bait just like the other two. She wanted to tell him so bad. But not now. She couldn't. "And just how’re you gonna get my scores? Interpol keeps that kinda stuff classified, right? But, if you’re so insistent. I’ll learn. I’ll play the game. I’ll get out, if that’s what it takes.”

"I'm not dead, am I? You may have my code-name but I still have my skills. 'Sides, I can be called back at any point too, so having basic access is still necessary, especially for former chiefs of sector 0. As for you, we start training now. Come on. Get up. We're going for a drive."

Azami sighed as she got up, before sticking her hands in her jacket pockets, "Alright. I'm driving though. Where to? I could go for just about anywhere right now." 

"For now, you can _pretend_ you're driving," Johnson led his great-granddaughter along, "We're taking my car. And at the moment... I'm not sure. We're just going."

"Fine," Azami followed along with a half-smile, "Take me where you please."

Johnson smiled as he led the girl down to the driveway, "Lemme tell you something. Sometimes they'll give you a name just to make you mad. Going back to your Grumpa, they gave him his birth father's code-name to knock him down and _keep _him down. But they had no idea what I do. They gave you mine because they think you can keep up the legend... I know you can. But... you don't _want_ to, do you?"

The young agent slipped into the car, before buckling herself in and thinking hard for a moment, "I'd feel bad if I didn't, but... I don't want to be stuck in Interpol! I can't do that to you guys. It's not fair to y'all. I want to just... settle somewhere. I like traveling and all, but... kids sound nice. And Connor, he's just... ugh. he's just great. Do you get me? I feel stupid and sappy right now."

"You won't be stuck in Interpol for long. We're gonna come up with a plan, you and me. First, we need to figure out who our pieces are though. Who's the pawns, who's the bishops, the knights, the castles, and the queen... You are the king. Interpol is the opposing queen. Their king is keeping you there. Think about it like that, yeah?" The engine revved as Johnson inserted the keys to the car, and the headlights came on. The inside lights slowly shut off, and the dashboard lit up. 

"I like that," the young woman finally relaxed, pink curls falling in her face, "A plan. A game of chess. You gotta promise me one thing, though." When Johnson showed interest, she continued, "You gotta help me get Connor out too. I want to bring him with me. He's been stuck in shitty situations all his life, and I want to show him something better. I know the plan is probably gonna be just for but... I'd like to help him too, if possible. But we're gonna win this, one way or another. We're a whole family of good chess players. That much I know."

The retired agent chuckled at her first remarks, pressing a few buttons with deft fingers, "Why does there need to be a where, Azami? Why can't we just.. go for a ride?" The car transformed through what could only be described as a feat of engineering genius, into a plane.

As the car changed, Azami held on to the handle above the door for dear life, "Wait _what-_ Great Grandpa! Since when!? This is so cool!"

"All of my cars, new and old, do this. They can be a plane, boat, submarine... the only thing they can't be is a motorbike and a rocket ship." Azami remarked to herself how unfortunate that might have been for her Grumpa. He did like his motorbike. She remembered how devastated he'd been when he'd found his old one with a friend, barely usable. He'd spent months fixing it. 

Then, as he focused on flying, Johnson continued, "Well, Connor's your king, then. The one you want to protect. We can work that in, but that means you might have to doom yourself if all else fails. That's plan Z..." he chuckled to himself, "It's been _years_ since I played a good game of chess, and that was against your great uncle. Phenomenal chess player, shitty human being. Thanks to him, I've got to keep up to date on everything in case it resumes... especially now that he's interfering with Interpol missions, intentionally or not." It was only now that Azami noticed how tired her great-grandpa looked. She felt awful just noticing. "The game of chess that never ends... damn you, Elijah."

"It'd be worth it, I hope. And I thought Eli was dead? How can he still be interfering? If he's not dead, I might just have to take him out myself. I've heard about how shitty he is. And if he's interfering, does that mean I'll have to deal with him. Sounds _fun._" The junior agent rolled her eyes. 

"Oh no, he's _very dead._" Johnson began, "Your grandpa David made sure of that. It's the things he did while he was alive that leave me to play a game of chess that never ends. He's the reason Interpol is so corrupt, and his reason for doing all of it is petty, really. He wanted to destroy Nanu. And he's done a good job at trying. If I didn't play his game, he'd be in much worse shape.. In my game of chess... Nanu is my king. I've spent the majority of my career once I discovered Elijahs plans trying to keep the damage to a minimum, but most importantly, keep my son _alive_. I.. haven't been successful in everything... but I've done my best and will do so until the day I pass. In which case, then David takes my place as the player in mine and Elijah's game."

Azami snorted, "Good. Otherwise he would’ve had another thing comin’. And judging from what Grumpa’s told me, he _has_ done a damn good job. And why Grandpa David? Hell, I’ll do it if it means that poor man gets to _relax._ Haven’t they played the game enough? Haven’t _you_ done enough? Then again, who am I talking to?”

Johnson focused on the skies ahead, looking deadly serious, and a small bit sad, from what the junior agent beside him could note, "Elijah did a _great_ job at destroying Nanu... But he didn't succeed in everything. It's not as bad as it could have been.. So I have the upper hand. As for why David.. David was my Queen in our game. The ultimate weapon. and he was unexpected. He's been there since the beginning, so knowing him, he'll see it through til the end. Even I can't stop him and while you're free to try.. His husband, my son, is someone he's not gonna just.. stop protecting. He won't relax until he's either dead or the game is over. It won't be over until all the corruption in Interpols ranks is gone and they leave us alone." He had to laugh at the questions, ruffling his great-granddaughter's hair with one hand, "Smart girl. I don't quit, Azami. Once a parent, always a parent. Even when my kids are almost 100 themselves."

She smirked a bit, before it dropped again, "No. Nothing good comes out of stopping any of my Grandpas. Learned _that_ quick. Especially Grandpa David. So... when do you think all this corruption will go away? Ever? Or is everyone just going to have to avoid Interpol like the plague for the rest of time?” She laughed with him, “Well, it comes with having just a few braincells. It’s crazy that Grumpa is already almost 100. Jeez.” 

The rumble of the engine kept the plane from being completely silent as the two thought for a moment, and Johnson's was the voice to speak first again, "Not without anymore intervention?... probably never. Unless David has someone working towards that goal. Then I don't know. As for Nanu... yeah. It is. Makes me feel old knowing my youngest has almost seen an entire century. But it's also a good thing. Means he has more time to focus on being happy for the next few hundred years."

"Arceus, the man needs to be happy. I just hope that once I’m out of Interpol and we can all just be one _big_ family again, he’ll be focused on that.” The thought of being back in Alola with her family made Azami's heart happy. Being able to see Grumpa, Daddy, Mama, and all her aunts and uncles from Skull was like a dream now, but it was a dream she wasn't too keen on letting go of. 

A small glance over to his kin, and Johnson smiled, "He will. Remember, he loves you, Azami. He's just worried." 

Azami exhaled with a smile at the thought of her Grumpa. Arceus, she missed him again already, "I know. I love him too. He has every right to be worried, honestly. Maybe not heart attack worried, but worried. I still feel awful about that. He found me after I captured a UB: Blaster and just fuckin'... near died. But, he still loves me, so.. I have that going for me. I'm just glad we're talking somewhat now. Texts and stuff. Skype, if I'm lucky." 

"He's never been one to chat over phone, especially since he can hardly work one." the retired agent laughed, "I love my son, but he really isn't tech savvy unless it involves the latest forensic tech or motor engineering tech. As for the worrying... I'd say it is heart attack worthy of worry. At least for him. Azami, your Grumpa still has night-terrors of many missions he's been in throughout his 30 years there. Many of which make him wake up crying and I'm not just talking about the Fallers... His Missions in Interpol are some of the worst in all 13 sectors. Mostly because of how gruesome they ended up being and destructive. David takes it in stride because that's his normal since he came to from amnesia in his early 20's, but Nanu? Nanu... was raised to see the good in the world and people in it. I never expected any of the missions he went on to go the way they did. He's been hurt in more than just physical ways. He's scared for you because he's been hurt so much. To find out you went into a line of work that could cause so much harm with so little regard to your safety? Where you could very well be killed at any point if you're not careful?... That's a heartbreaker, kiddo. He wants you to follow your dreams, but he doesn't want you to die doing so."

Agent 007 swallowed, a lump forming her throat. Right. Death was around every corner. How could she have forgotten? Maybe it was the adrenaline that coursed through her every time she got _something _to do. Maybe it was the idealization she'd bathed in for the past 20-something years. Maybe she was just stupid. She managed to smile though, and laugh just a bit, her voice sinking as she spoke more, "Don’t even get me started on my Grumpa and his old ass Nokia. Don’t even. ... Yeah. I know about nightmares. Nothing past Hoku, but I know they’re a thing. I think he’s had one or two about me, which makes this whole thing worse. He’s always come lookin’ for me after ‘em, super worried and whatnot. I’m just worried with him gettin’ old he’s gonna look for me and end up fallin’ or something because it’ll be dark and stuff." The idea of Nanu getting hurt over her made her brain even more rattled. Thank Arceus he had David, she thought. If he didn't have him, he might as well of been fucked. 

A pause. "Wait... Grandpa David had amnesia? Dang." She thought for a moment, getting angrier the more she did, "And yeah, I get it. It was stupid and reckless. And now I’ve made a whole big friggin’ mess that I shouldn’t have, and everyone else has to clean it up." The junior agent sank into her seat, "I'm sorry."

Johnson looked down at Azami, sighing, "Being sorry doesn't get you out. Harsh, but true. And this plan isn't going to work if you're just going to be feeling sorry for yourself the whole time." he looked at her, "You feel that disappointment inside yourself right now? Change it. Make into something productive. Action is going to get you out of here. Action will get you home." 

"Right... yeah." the feeling slowly changed into one of determination. The hard-headed, burning passion she'd always had. "I'll keep that in mind." She glanced out the window, gasping at the sights below, "I've never seen any region outside of Unova from the air before. Sinnoh's... _gorgeous."_

Johnson followed her lead and glanced outside, smiling, "It's a big world out there, kiddo. It only gets bigger as more of the previously closed regions open up. It's a lot to protect. Explore it while you can in interpol, then.. promise you'll do so again when you _leave_ Interpol."

Azami looked down at Veilstone. Connor was waiting.

"Promise."


	5. Heated Gunmetal

There was only one thing Azami could think about right now: how _cold _it was.

Of course, they were in Sinnoh in the middle of fall, so it was no surprise that it would be cold. Not that she was any more prepared to face it. But at least they weren't as cold as they could be, and they had food. Connor was keeping watch currently, while she demolished a hoagie that she'd bought just for the moment she got hungry on the forsaken stakeout. Honey mustard and hoagie oil dripped onto the wrapped the sandwich came in as Azami dug in, Connor turning to take a look and speaking in a hushed tone, "What in Arceus' name are you _doing _to that poor sandwich?"

The junior agent had to swallow before answering in a similar voice, "Eating it." 

"You're positively disgusting."

"Thanks, asshole." They both let out quiet laughs, before Azami went back to eating and Connor went back to watching. His Scizor crouched next to his trainer, keeping just as watchful an eye on the street below them. Apparently, drug deals were happening around here, connected to one organization, and they needed to find out if one particular member of this group was coming to the spot they now watched. Or at least, that's what they were told. They hoped they weren't sitting out here for no reason. What a cruel joke the Chief would be playing on them if that happened. Then again, the two figured it wasn't against her to do that. 

007 cleaned off her hands and face and turned off her earpiece before turning to her partner, "Turn off yer gadget for a sec." When he noticed and followed her lead, she continued, "Anything?"

"Nope. Just.. an empty street. This is ridiculous. We've been here for hours."

"How long did she say we need to sit here?"

"Until sunrise. I'm so fuckin' cold right now, Zazz."

"I'd bring out Cinder, but... the wings might give us away." Being a being most commonly heralded back to the sun, the bug's wings glowed with an intensity Azami had never seen. Not exactly helpful when she was trying to be stealthy. She thought for another moment, before deciding on something. Her Torracat. His ball popped open, and the feline crawled into Connor's lap. "There. Warm?" 

"Oh yeah." The other agent finally managed to relax, just a little, now that he could feel his hands. "Thanks." 

"Mhm. I'm beginning to wonder if he'll ever evolve into Incineroar. Maybe it'll be a different version of Incineroar. Is Incineroar an Alola Form?" Connor got a kick out of her comment, and let his partner take the watch, keeping her Torracat firmly in his grasp, "I might need him, so don't squeeze him to death before then. He might scorch your fancy robo-arm if you do." Connor rolled his eyes, yet smiled at the remark. Earpieces were turned back on, and the Chief's voice crackled to life in Azami's.

"Agent. Have you seen anything?"

"Connor tells me nothing, ma'am. I'll report to you if I see anything on my watch."

"I expect good news."

"10-4."

The voice cut out, and so her watch began, Connor falling asleep with the Torracat in his arms. When 007 took a look over at him, she smiled. He was kind of cute when he was asleep... no. No thinking that way. Why was she getting so attached to him? She might have to leave him behind, so there was no point. It was everyone for themselves here, so there was no room for silly romances. But Great-Grandpa had said... no. He didn't need any more pressure. Diesel the Torracat looked at his trainer, golden eyes cutting through the dark. His trainer glared right back for a moment, "What?"

Diesel put his head back into Connor's lap, and so they sat there, alternating watches so they could eat, sleep, and warm up. Diesel stayed by Connor's side, keeping him warm the whole time. It was during Azami final watch that something... interesting happened. Someone darted across her vision, and down the street, "Connor!" she whisper called back to him, "Let's move. I think I saw something."

The other agent looked concerned, "I'll stay here. You and Diesel go look, and call me if you need backup." 007 looked back at her partner, before giving a small two fingered salute and climbing down from the building they were on top of, Diesel following loyally behind. The two crept down the street, following the path of their mystery person, until they came to a warehouse. She remembered that one of the Skull Enforcers had taken over a warehouse like this back in Alola, and she'd spent some time training within it. She smirked. That made things easy.

She slipped inside and spoke to her Chief quietly, "Chief. It's 007. I believe I've found something. I'm going to switch my earpiece to Fe26, and communicate with him as I investigate."

When Chief gave the okay, she waited for her earpiece to pick up Connor's signal back at the building they were originally stationed at, smiling when she heard his voice, "You good down there?"

"Yeah. I'm at a warehouse right now. Looks abandoned. Will keep you posted."

"Be careful, 007."

Diesel gave a soft meow, before following his trainer's lead into the warehouse. Azami crept in the shadows, trying to conceal Diesel's glowing collar, the flames trying to flare up in excitement. The feline's trainer turned to him, putting a finger to her lips and speaking quietly, "Soon. Calm yerself." And so the two continued on, trying to see if anyone suspicious looking had entered. It wasn't until they got around to where they could see the middle of the room that they got a glimpse of something. A whole group of people, gathered around a large metal table in the center of the spacious main room. The agent ducked into a dark hall and listened closely to their conversation, trying to glean some information from it. 

_"... the chief... orders..."_

They had a chief? Who? Or... Azami's stomach knotted at the thought that just entered her head.

_"... too powerful... just a child."_

The scraps of conversation she was getting gave the agent more questions then answers. The group continued to talk, too quietly now for her to hear, before clearing out and dispersing outside the warehouse. Once the coast was clear, 007 crept over to the table, to see if maybe they had left something behind. It seemed they had, judging from the manila folder sitting on the cold metal table. The knot in stomach tightened. Something about this was _wrong. _Diesel's hackles raised, and she about to turn before-

Connor's voice crackled in her ear, "Behind you. Don't move."

Azami felt cold metal at the back of her head.

"007. We've been expecting you."


	6. When Hell Freezes Over

Agent 007 took a few deep breaths, listening to Connor's direction to not turn, and slowly spoke, folder still shut tight in her gloved grip. She still had no clue what was in it. "So, who's this 'we'?"

"You'll find out soon, enough." the person behind her stuck the gun further against her head. It stung, it being so cold and being metal. "Sit." 

"Where?" Perhaps she was being a _bit _too smug, but she hardly cared right now.

_"Sit."_

So, Azami promptly sat down at the metal table, lowering her hands and slipping the folder in her jacket before she turned and did so, now facing her captor. A fellow agent. It took all of her self-control and training to not show her surprise. But then again, back in the academy, he'd always seemed like the traitor type. She had no idea how he'd been accepted. The junior agent could still see the scar on his neck where Diesel had left a mark, half by accident, half out of protection because he had tried to assault Azami. Diesel crouched under the chair, glaring down the opposition with unparalleled hatred. And so the agent across from her began to speak again, "You really think you're something special, hm?"

"Honestly," Azami smirked, "Maybe just a little."

The gun was displayed in front of the agent again, and her smirk dropped. Her classmate smirked, "You're just a child with an ego that's as inflated as a Drifblim. You've been told about all the heroics of Interpol your whole life and now you're finding out what Interpol _actually entails."_

"Okay, dramatic Disney villain. Cut the monologue and get to the point." 

"Listen," the agent across from her lowered his gun, just a touch, "You have goals that are... unsatisfactory. If you continue this way... there may be just as unsatisfactory results. Your mouth towards the Chief didn't exactly help you."

Golden eyes narrowed, "So why am I _here?__"_

"As a warning. Chief needed to see you straightened out, and sent me to do it."

"So yer her little suck-up?"

Her peer stared her down for a moment, eyes cold before he turned away. "Hardly. I'm just good at knowing my place. Something you, it seems, need to learn." His Beartic eyed her down, just as coldly. "I'd hate to see you die. You're such a pretty thing."

At the comment, she spat at him, managing to hit his freshly cleaned shirt. She smirked, "Pro tip: I wouldn't mess with someone who's got the type advantage. Fuck off, Pierre."

The gun was raised again after Pierre wiped his shirt, a look of pure disgust shot at his fellow agent, and the barrel tapped with a gloved finger, "Don't forget I have this, 007. And don't forget I'm not afraid of using it." 

When Azami rolled her eyes, Pierre shot one of the bullets into the floor by her feet, "Don't test me."

"Ooh. So scary."

"I don't need to be scary, if I have the skill to make up for it." Pierre swiveled on his heel and strode off, to where, Azami could only assume out. Finally alone, she pulled out the folder and popped it open, at last able to peruse the contents. Well, not quite yet. A cold shock went through her as she remembered Connor. She reached up to find her earpiece, and turned it back on. How'd it get turned off? She wasn't sure. "Connor?" Unprofessional, she knew.

"Azami!" her partner's voice near broke her eardrum, "I'm so happy to hear your voice! It just turned daybreak and I thought I was going to have to tell Chief you died and-"

"Well, she'd like that, wouldn't she?"

"..." Connor had paused in his ramblings, and only his breathing could be heard on the other side, "What?"

"I'll tell you later. Just tell her I'm alive, it wasn't what we thought it was, and we'll head back to Unova. Me and Diesel are fine." She smiled at Connor's concern, her cheeks perhaps turning just the slightest bit red. "But do it quick. Don't wait."

"On it. I'll get back to you-"

"When we meet up again."

"Alright. Stay safe, 007." 

When her earpiece felt silent again, Azami looked back down at the folder. It was her file, with her legal and code-name, date of birth, height, weight, official position within Interpol, her place of origin, and so on. There was a section for notes, one she heard the Chief used frequently. Especially for those she was less fond of. A quick look, but she found nothing. No notes. And that was more concerning then the disparaging comments others got.

She shut the folder and replaced it in her jacket, before making her way out of the warehouse. Diesel followed obediently behind, before rolling into a bound after his trainer. But then, as Azami pushed the door leading out open, he paused. Looked back. His hackles raised. The collar of fire around his neck flared up and a growl pushed its way out of his throat. Azami turned, looked down at her partner. What was he-

A Weavile moved like a bullet out of the darkness, Diesel quickly keeping it from laying a claw on his trainer with a powerful Flamethrower. Pierre hadn't left. Far from it. Rookie mistake on her for assuming she was safe. The Torracat kept pace with the Weavile, using powerful legs to strike the weasel. Pierre stood and stared from the shadows, and once his senses kicked in and he realized he was beat, he snapped to call back his Pokemon, who hissed at Diesel before sprinting off with his trainer, finally leaving 007 and her partner alone. Azami gave him a glare before glancing down at Diesel. He was...

He was _evolving._

Bright light enveloped him, and one last cry escaped him. The light grew bright white, and Azami had to cover her eyes, lest she end up blinded. When she uncovered them, what she saw looked... _different..._from the Incineroar she knew. It was a quadruped, for starters. And lively flames ignited from Diesel's chest, surrounding his neck in fire. Gray fur the same as on his chest ran down part of Diesel's neck to his upper back, just before the red stripes that crossed from one side of the cat to the other, over the top of the feline. Black stripes crossed in groups along Diesel's red tail, a circle of jagged black fur appearing just before the tip. He shook himself before looking up at his trainer with fierce green eyes, and letting out a happy growl. Azami nodded.

"Let's go, bud. Connor's waiting, and I'm sure he's gonna wanna see your new form."

The two left the warehouse behind, now with a new idea of who the opposing players were in this never-ending game of chess.


	7. Keep Your Head on Straight

Azami made her way down Unova's busy streets, making her way back to Interpol's Headquarters so she could meet up with Connor again and explain what dastardly deeds happened in the warehouse. Diesel trailed behind, earning some looks from the people they passed, but Azami hardly thought anything of it. They weren't important right now. What was important was getting her partner up to speed on the fact that all of Interpol was breathing down her neck.

When she found her partner in their shared room, and they pulled each other into a tight hug, which, Azami would admit, felt better then anything had in a while. Connor was the first to speak, taking out his earpiece and letting Azami follow his lead, "Ok. So.. what _happened?" _

"That's a broad question, friend." Azami let out a humorless chuckle, "Ya wanna narrow it down a bit so I know where to start?"

The Steel-Type trainer groaned, before running his hands through his hair, "Alright.. uh.. who was behind you? I saw someone on a camera I got into, but who was it?"

007 smirked, "You remember Pierre? He's as much of a little bitch and suck-up as we thought he was. Gave me a 'warning' for aspiring to leave here. So, essentially, he's Chief's little guard dog."

"You're kidding." Connor's Aggron looked over at her trainer, letting out a low growl at mention of the other agent, "Ok.. now that we've got that... what was in the folder you put in your jacket?"

She pulled out the manila folder from her jacket and set it down on her nightstand, "My file. Whoever 'they' are made a copy of my file and got all my info. And get this: Chief hasn't left any comments on it. She's written nothing. She's given even the most mediocre agents comments."

"That means she thinks you won't be around long enough-"

"-To be worth commenting on."

"So either.. she's out to get you because you're trying to leave, or you're gonna get out of here right quick."

The thought of Chief being out to kill her made Azami's insides twist, and she remembered everything that her great-grandfather had told her. This is what would happen. But she was ready for it. She hoped. "Connor. Listen. I like you. So, I'm gonna try and get you out too, without Chief knowing about that part." 

"No, Zazz, don't-"

"Connor. You've put up with too much shit for the past twenty-three years to put up with more. Yer comin' with me, and yer never gonna have to look at Interpol ever again."

"Azami I can't. If my parents find out..."

"They'll never know. Trust me." Connor scratched the back of his neck as his nerves took over, before nodding. His partner had a way of figuring these things out, with or without help. Azami smiled, and patted her partner's shoulder, "Don't worry about a thing, dude. If I have my way, we'll be outta here in no time flat." 

And so the two settled, Azami's stomach still doing somersaults in her body. She wasn't sure if she'd felt so awful in her whole life. Everything, every moment of training and working, had led to this. This.. _disaster. _She lay awake on the bottom bunk of her and Connor's bunk beds, unable to relax and sleep. She reached over and opened up the folder again, reading over all the information they had on her. She passed over the usual stuff: her name, age, date and location of birth, the blank notes... and moved to the second page, where her mission log was kept. First mission: contain UB-Blaster. Successful. 

Second mission: Veilstone Stakeout. Indeterminate. 

Fantastic. 

She shut the folder and flopped down onto her pillow, covering her face with her free hand, the one holding the folder dangling over the side of the bed. Wasn't this just swell. Her second mission: indeterminate. Not successful, not failed; indeterminate. She wondered if Chief would be having another 'talk' with her about that. And she didn't even understand why they _weren't _successful. They'd gone what they had intended to do, so... why had she marked it that way?

She shot a text off to Brett. He would be awake, right? _Hey. Are you up?_

**Yea. What's up? :P**

_So... apparently my second mission was deemed 'indeterminate.' Because I'm just that good._

**Oof. Sorry to hear.**

_Listen. _She paused typing for a second, trying to figure out how to word her thoughts, _Can you do me a favor?_

**Shoot. I'm bored, so go for it.**

_Ok uhhhh. So. Can you tell Great-Grandpa what's going on with me? The mission and all? Maybe get him to send me off a text once he knows? Ik he doesn't like texts but... it's my only line of communication with him now._

Azami's nerves began to tingle as Brett took a few minutes to respond. The little bubble that showed his typing showed across her screen on and off, before he finally finished:

**Yeah, sure. Hold on.**

It was fifteen more minutes before 007 got two texts: one from Brett, the other from her great-grandfather. The one from Brett was simply him confirming that he had spoken to Johnson, while the other was Johnson himself, already asking her twenty questions. She peeked up at Connor, before raising herself high enough to be able to speak to him, "Hey, I've gotta make a call, you mind?"

Fe26 stirred, before offering a sleepy thumbs up. His partner nodded before retracting to her own bed and calling her predecessor. It only finished half a ring before Johnson picked up, "Azami."

"Hey. Listen-"

"They already found out? Damnit. I didn't think it'd happen this soon." She heard a deep sigh from the other side of the phone, "You're going to listen to me, and you're going to do it very carefully." When Azami gave a noise of acceptance, he continued, "Lay low. Be the Chief's yes-man for a while. Don't say anything you're not supposed to. Even to your partner. Do you understand me? I'll try to get to Unova so we can sort this out in person, but until then.. stay safe."

007 looked down at the floor, where Diesel lay fast asleep. She nodded to herself, "Will do."

"I love you, Azami."

"Love you too, Great-Grandpa."

_Click._

The only sounds Azami heard was Connor's snoring, and the cars on the street below. All this noise, and yet she felt _so alone._ She was beginning to debate if even her best help could get her out of this mess. She had the finest agents behind her supporting her escapade, but... now the Chief wanted her head. And when Chief wanted, she got. Swiftly. She tossed and turned the rest of the night, trying to figure out how she'd gotten herself tangled in the greatest mess ever created. 

* * *

Moira wished to speak to Azami the next day. Alone. 

The sleep-deprived agent practically stumbled down the hall, fixing her clothes along the way before standing straight before her superior. She stifled a yawn and pressed her heels together as the chief strode over, heels clicking against the floor. "Ms. Banks."

"Chief."

The older woman's eyes narrowed, "May I inquire about your stakeout? What you found, perhaps?"

"You heard from Connor first, madame. We found nothing."

"What a filthy liar you are," the chief grabbed her agent by the collar and held her against a wall, "Tell me what you found."

Azami tried her hardest to ignore the pain in her back as she was forced to look at her captor in her blazing blue eyes, "We found nothing, Chief."

It was then that Moira dropped 007 to the floor, letting the girl crumple as she pulled out a gun. Pierre's gun. Her gun. "Ms. Banks. We don't take very kindly to those who lie to the Chief. Either you will tell me what you found, or there will be a larger price to pay."

"May I inquire who told you we found something, madame?"

"Pierre. Agent 849. Who I've been considering giving your codename, since he's been more honest then you at the moment." It was only then that Azami noticed her smirking peer, Beartic by his side. Anger boiled inside of her as the Chief continued, "So. Are you ready to stop your little game and tell me what you found?"

"A warehouse," she began, "in it, a manila folder. It had my file. You left no comments. 849 informed me that you have it out for me if I step off a line I haven't stepped off of."

The gun was raised to point at 007's chest, "But you have, my dear. Conspiring with outside sources to _abandon ship?_ That's not how we operate."

Azami snorted, "Abandon? Really? How low do you think I am?"

Moira strode back over and lifted the agent so that she could look her in the eyes, using her free hand to press the gun into Azami's guts, "You will listen to me, and you will listen well, agent. The International Police has no room for traitors. We are here to help people, and we cannot do that if you're off trying to get outside sources to smuggle you out. You are our finest, and we'd hate to lose you. But no agent is above the code. I will not hesitate to enforce that code, even when it comes to you. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am." 007 felt her face getting red and puffy. Her chest felt tight, and her eyes misted over. The voice in her head chanted that it was all her fault. And it was. But she wouldn't let the Chief see her cry, "I understand."

"Excellent. I'm glad we won't be having any future issues. Now, go get Fe26, and I'll debrief you on the new assignment I have for the two of you." the Chief released her agent and removed the gun from her stomach, smiling was a false sweetness that Azami had never seen on a human being before. 

"Yes ma'am."

Azami left the office calmly, but promptly sprinted back to her and Connor's room once Moira's door was shut. Connor was concerned, and tried to help her sort through what had happened, while she cried real tears for the first time in five years, and wished desperately for home. 


	8. Give Me a Hand?

Azami had woken up late. Thankfully, she didn't have much to do; her mission didn't begin until next week. But Connor was nowhere to be found. So, like a good partner, she went looking for him, all around the Interpol Headquarters. The training rooms, their shared room, every hallway and room outside of the Chief's office was scoured and every agent outside of 849 was asked. But no one knew where he had gone. Her breathing began to quicken along with her heartbeat, before she found him sitting sadly outside, watching a couple agents spar with their Pokemon. A short "Hey!" got his attention, and his expression brightened just a small bit when he saw his partner.

"Hey." was the only response Azami got. Not that she expected more from what she gave him to work with.

She looked up at his Aggron, giving a short wave before pulling out and offering a Pokebean, then looking back at the agent beside her, "What's got _you_ down?"

"This." Connor moved his right.. arm? The sleeve simply flapped uselessly as the man moved what was left of his arm, "She took my prosthetic for lying. Said I could have it back if I could complete this next mission without it." 

She. The Chief. Azami began to pace, "She.. God fuckin'... she can _do that?" _

Connor looked over at the match, "Yeah. She's the law after all. She can do whatever she wants." 

"No, Connor," 007 began again, pausing and facing him, "Can she do that _legally? _She's not the law, she's just the one that upholds it."

"Well, legally, no. Since I need the arm." Azami looked at him in disbelief, before he continued, "But don't worry about it. My parents did that all the time when I was growing up. They'd take it if I got bad marks or did something wrong. Learned how to write with my left hand pretty quick."

Azami simply stared for a moment. She knew he'd dealt with some trash parenting, but not like that. She wondered how her family would react when they met him and they found out about it. She snorted at the thought of David chasing off his parents like he'd done with her daddy's parents. "So you can write with both hands?"

"Somewhat. Better with my right still, then my left. But, ya gotta do what ya gotta do."

007 stared over at the battle with him, before grabbing her partner and dragging him over to an empty battlefield. "Let's battle. Right now."

"Wait- what? Now?!"

"Yes, now, dumbass." She sent out Diesel, who stretched and purred at the warm sunlight, "One on One. Only one Pokemon."

Connor's mouth twitched into a smile, and he sent his Aggron forward, the steel beast letting out a cry in anticipation of a battle. Then, he began the battle, gesturing to his Pokemon, "Iron Defense."

The steel armor on the Aggron reinforced itself, and the beast shuddered when the move was completed. Diesel's tail twitched, and Azami gave her first order to the feline, "Flame Blast. Test how well that Iron Defense holds up." The Incineroar purred in excitement, the flames around his neck flaring up and fire ripping out of the fire-type's throat. They hit their target, who stood up surprisingly well against her weakness.

When the Blast ceased, the Steel-type shook herself, and Connor reached his pants pocket with his hand, and something caused his Pokemon to be surrounded in bright, blinding light. Mega evolution. Azami shielded her eyes as she witnessed the event, before simply staring at the Mega Aggron in front of her. The concept of Mega evolving was still new to her, and to see it happen in front of her was incredible. Her partner smiled, "How about that, huh?" 

She snorted, "Show off."

"It's not showing off if you actually have the skill! Aggron, Flash Cannon!" The steel behemoth prepared the attack, blinding light gathering in front of her, before firing at the opposing feline. Diesel moved quickly, but not quick enough, as his back end was struck by the move. From what she remembered, Aggrons didn't even have high health, just outlandish defense. There had to be a way to get past that. She just didn't know how. Then, she remembered something, a move that could help.

"Diesel! Bulk Up!" The cat did as his trainer commanded, and tensed his muscles, raising his attack and defense. 

Connor simply continued on with the battle, giving the next attack order to his Pokemon, "Earthquake!"

The ground trembled and near split at the power of Connor's Aggron, but Diesel held firm, fire in his eyes and near escaping his throat. Azami called out next, "You think yer the only one with fancy tricks?" she began the movements for the Fire-Type Z-Move, warm energy filling her and her Pokemon's veins and readying them for the task at hand. Diesel cried, and Azami called out, _"Inferno Overdrive!"_ Connor could only watch as flames engulfed the battlefield, his Aggron absorbed in the light and heat. When the dust cleared, the steel-type had fallen, leaving Diesel standing on shaky legs. Azami crossed the field with him as her partner retrieved his Pokemon, "Hey. That was a good battle, dude."

"You really showed me. I guess I need to find newer, fancier tricks if I'm ever gonna beat you." He smiled, and scratched the back of his neck, before looking over at the other battle field, "Oh. Hey. I've heard about those two. They're twins, right?"

"Who?" Azami looked over with him, to see the two agents that had come out to spar before them. They couldn't be over 40, but were definitely younger. Probably late thirties. They were both gingers, at least somewhat, from what she could tell. One's hair was so light she'd almost mistaken it for white, and was wearing an Oxford suit, while the other had auburn hair, and was wearing the weirdest white pantsuit Azami had ever seen in her life. Then again, she'd never seen many pantsuits worn. The one with almost white hair appeared to be the brother, while the one in the white pantsuit was likely his sister, from what she could see. "I guess so. They look the part. What else have you heard?"

Connor smirked, "You're gonna like this: rumor has it they're Lady Wine's kids. But rumors are rumors, I suppose."

"Lady Wine. She was a serial killer back before my Grumpa retired, right?" 

"Mhm. She was his last mission, from what I've heard. Took her down and found out she was pregnant, then took in the two kids before having to turn them over to someone else. Who that someone is, I dunno. But it's interesting, don't you think?"

His partner's expression remained unreadable, "We shouldn't make assumptions based on rumors, Fe26. It isn't right. But I'll keep an eye on them. They look... at least somewhat familiar. Dunno why. I'll ask Grumpa next time we text."

Connor shrugged, still smiling as he looked back at his partner, "If anyone would know, it'd be him. Or his dad. Your great-grandpa, right?"

"Johnson. Yep."

"Yeah." the young man shook his head, "Keep your head up, though. Okay, Zazz?"

She eyed down her partner, "Why're you saying that? What happened recently?"

"You know what happened recently."

She did. Far too well. The junior agent shut her eyes and mulled over everything that had happened over the past month or so. She'd gotten her life threatened, her fate near close to sealed, and she'd gotten her family into one big mess they didn't need to be back in. The thoughts made her shake, if only for a moment, before she mostly gained control of herself. Now that she was thinking about it, Azami realized she'd gone too long _without _thinking about it. The sun warmed her, and she focused on it to center herself as she began thinking about her path from here. For now, she thought, she just needed to focus on _leaving_. After that, she could run wild with whatever other goals she had in mind. And she had a couple. But the primary one was the only one she could focus on right now. But that was alright. All the others required her leaving the seventh circle of Hell anyway. 

Azami sighed, running a gloved hand through her hair as she watched the twins leave, "Lemme go get yer arm back."

"Azami, wait. You don't have to-"

"I'm going to, Connor."

The young agent was startled at his partner's tone of voice, but quickly recovered himself, "What?"

"You need both yer arms to complete our mission. And she can't just take it from you without legitimate reasons, no matter how high and mighty she thinks she is. And that's final." 007 spun on her heel, turning back towards the double doors that led inside towards the Chief's office, Fe26 following close behind, if only out of concern for his partner's safety. 

"Please, I don't want you getting in trouble because of me. I lied to her, so I deserve to have it taken away."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do..."

"Connor, for the love- _no you don't." _Azami stopped abruptly, but not turning around, too angry to face her partner, "You don't deserve terrible shit because you tried to save my ass from the wrath of the Chief. Who are you? Elizabeth Proctor? C'mon now. And even if you think you deserve it, I don't think you do. So I'm marching into that office, and I'll _steal _your arm back if I hafta. Are we clear?" She turned, finally able to release some of her anger and could practically see the tears welling up in her partner's eyes, and she smiled at the show of emotion, "I'm not mad at you, but I am a little frustrated that you think you deserve this. And if yer not gonna fight her on it, which I know you won't, I will. Because we're partners. Partners don't let each other fall like this. We're the only thing the other's got in this hellhole, ya hear?" she made her final remark with a laugh, Connor following suit.

He took a few deep breaths, wiping his eyes, "Yeah. Thanks, Zazz." He held open his arm, and they embraced, Connor sticking his face into his partner's shoulder and Azami laying her head on his shoulder. He chuckled into her jacket, "Sorry for the one arm hug, instead of a two arm hug."

The two shared a laugh, loud and genuine for the first time in a month.


	9. The Power of Psychics

Azami did _not _like Psychic types. For any reason.

So when she found her boss favored the type, she was not at all pleased. Especially when she first saw the woman's Beheeyem, their first encounter being Azami witnessing the strength of the alien's powers as she induced a splitting migraine in a criminal in need of interrogation. A horrifying first impression, especially since Moira turned to her soon after and asked her if she found the power fascinating. 

She didn't.

The agent would sometimes see the little Pokemon drifting down halls, the little colored orbs making up her fingers lighting up in alien patterns and simply staring at the human before her. It wasn't necessarily the staring that scared her, but the color of the Pokemon's eyes. The bright green haunted her dreams. Why, she wasn't entirely sure. Azami often wondered if the Beheeyem had already rewritten some of her memories. She remembered Brett telling her they could do that, if they desired. Or were told to do so. And she could see Moira coming up with a few reasons to rewrite her memories.

To her knowledge, the Chief also trained a Malamar, whom she'd only heard of in whispers amongst more senior agents, a Grumpig, who she'd only seen once, and a Swoobat, who chased her down many halls during training sessions to test her speed and endurance. That was the one she hated the most, if she thought hard enough about it. But even a fear of Swoobat's speed didn't compare to her gut-level hatred of her boss' Beheeyem. Every time she saw the Pokemon, every nerve in her body told her to run, and yet she didn't. Her feet turned to stone and she remained rooted to the floor, as motionless as the alien in front of her. Colors would flicker on the psychic type's hands, and then she would move along, as if nothing spectacular had occurred at all. Perhaps the Pokemon wasn't as malicious as her trainer. Perhaps she simply wished to say hello. But Azami would never feel the same way. Not if she still had her wits about her. 

She wasn't even too sure _where_ her fear had come from. Perhaps from Uncle Cyrus, who avoided the type at all costs? Or perhaps it came along simply out of her fear of the Chief. Not that she would ever bother to find out. Today, she was focused on getting her partner's arm back, so they could complete their mission. Perhaps it was fate, maybe just coincidence, but the Chief's ace Beheeyem was stationed outside her master's door, eyes swiping left and right in search of people. When she saw Azami, she tilted her head curiously as the human in front of her's nerves began to fire off. She made a happy cry, waving one hand and flashing the green light. Did that mean good? She hoped so. Azami crouched down to meet the alien, against every instinct. "Hi."

The Beheeyem's eyes began to glow, and Azami's head felt fuzzy. She began to stand up, before she heard something, only in her head. _Hello. _

The Pokemon was talking to her. She resumed her crouch, a little more curious now, before asking, "You can do that?"

_Yes. All psychic types can, with enough training._

"Really? Hm. Y'know I'm gonna be honest with you. I'm just a little bit skeeved right about now. I've seen your power, and I'm _not a fan."_

_Most people aren't. I'm sorry I frightened you. I only do what she tells me to. _

"Do you _want _to hurt people?"

_Hardly. But if it makes her happy, I will._

Azami thought for a moment on the Pokemon's words. She didn't want to? Her eyebrows furrowed, and she thought some more before speaking again, "Why don't you just... rebel, then?"

_I can't. I won't._

"Why?"

_I can't._

Well, it seemed she wouldn't be getting an answer there. Not that she expected one. She smiled at the little alien, "It would've been nice to know you could talk earlier. It's kind of ominous to see you floating down the hall and not know what yer little flashy lights mean. I could've asked you then, instead of bein' scared for months on end that my fate was determined."

Beheeyem let out a cry, _Green is good. You were correct. _Oh good, the thing could hear her thoughts. Lovely. _Red is bad. And yellow is perfectly neutral. All three at once is extra good. Of course, this is not how it functions amongst my own kind, but it suffices with you all. It is a simpler system. _

Well, that was settled. Azami stood up, still looking down at the Pokemon, "Listen, I've gotta go in there and get my friend's arm back. You think you can help me out at all? She's your trainer, after all."

_His arm?_

"His prosthetic. She took it because he lied to try and cover my dumb ass."

_Ah. She got overly angry. I will speak to her on your behalf. She will not mind that we have spoken, and perhaps invite it. You are her favorite. But I'd watch. The other boy is quickly rising to second place. _

Pierre. Damnit. The agent nodded, "Thanks. I appreciate it." she pulled a Pokebean out of her pocket and gave it to the psychic type, who ate it gleefully before entering the office and shutting the door behind her. Slumping down against the wall next to the door, Azami sighed, running both hands through her hair, letting the pink curls fall back in her face. She was glad she had been wrong about the Chief's ace. And now she had an ally in the Pokemon, which was... something. It was better then the Pokemon being more than willing to wipe her memory with a power that was thought to only be possessed by Uxie. But why couldn't the Pokemon go against her trainer? Sure, it was difficult feat for any Pokemon, unless they hated their trainer, which the Beheeyem obviously didn't, but... the little alien was likely more aware then the agent and maybe even Moira gave her credit for.

As she thought, the being returned, holding her partner's arm in a psychic field. _I have retrieved your partner's limb. You may take it. My psychic field will not harm you. _

Azami, again against her screaming nerves, took the arm, the field dissipating, Beheeyem now floating to where Azami no longer had to bend to see the alien as she stood up. "I owe you one."

_Nonsense. The chief says to complete your mission: all arms intact._

She smirked, giving the Pokemon one firm pat on the head, "See ya around, ET." 

_Goodbye._

And so they split, the alien resuming her post in front of the door, and Azami headed back to the room she shared with Connor, perhaps less frightened of the Chief's little sidekick. 

* * *

"So, little miss Extraterrestrial spoke to you?"

"She did! I swear!" Azami exclaimed as she helped Connor put back on his arm. He could do it alone, but Azami took over the task, with a bit of guidance. 

Fe26 rolled his eyes at her proclamation, "Sure she did. And I have two flesh arms."

"How many times have you used _that _one?" His partner shot a glance up at him, and he snickered as she resumed her task at hand, finally proclaiming after a good few minutes, "There! Done and done. You have two arms now."

"Fantastic." Connor wiggled the prosthetic fingers to test, "All systems are a-go."

Azami laughed at the remarks by her partner, before propping her head on her knees with her hands, "So what's the mission? She hasn't bothered to tell me yet."

"Our mission... she said it had to do with simply gathering information on a terror threat. Nothing huge. And.. can I... tell you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"My first day here, I wanted to see how stealthy I could be." Connor exhaled before continuing, "I snuck into Chief's office, and found a file that involved your Grandpa David. It said something about him, a guy named Elijah Williams, and murder." His partner looked puzzled, so he continued on, "I can't remember exactly what it was, but it said something along the lines of your Grandpa murdering this Eli guy, and that's as far as I got before I had to split, lest Chief have my head on her mantle."

Azami shook her head, "My Grandpa's not a murderer. He doesn't take drastic measures like that without reason. This Elijah dude, whoever he is, must've _really _fucked up, to deserve that." They both shared silence for a moment, before 007 got up and flopped down on her bed, "But let's not talk about that right now. If anything, next time I see Grandpa I'll ask him about it in private. Hopefully I'll get a straight answer." Then her radio buzzed. Moira. She responded, and after she was finished, he got an explanation, "They've got two other agents on our mission right now. We'll be taking over next week to straighten out the details."

"Gotcha." Connor sat for a moment, "So that means we've got time? Alright. Listen. Your grandparents. They're in Alola, right?"

"Last I checked."

"Cool. Uh.. you wanna just.. split for a bit? Go over there and see them? I've been wanting to properly meet them, since I didn't the last time."

"Well, the last time my Grumpa had a heart attack, so... there was that."

The agents laughed a little awkwardly before Connor picked up the conversation, "Yeah.. so. What do you say? You wanna pay a quick visit to Alola?" 

"Well," Azami let out one last chuckle, "You've made me an offer I can't refuse, there, friend."

And so the two began packing their bags, and writing their notices to the Chief. It was time for Connor to get some answers, and for Azami to get some rest. 


	10. Codename: 836

Connor was not in Alola for the happy family fun times. He was here for _answers. _Not answers he planned on getting straight, but answers he planned on_ getting. _The Alolan sun was warm on his back, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't sweating just the slightest bit. 

All of Azami's family was inside the house, and though they were interested in Azami's new partner, none outside of Guzma, Azami's father, approached him. He kept scanning the room, trying to find the agent he was looking for, before he heard a voice behind him, "Connor? Could you help me a minute?" It was him. Looker. Grandpa David, as Azami had introduced him. Fe26 was more nervous then he ever thought he'd be in front of someone outside of his parents. 

The reason for his sweating took a turn as he answered, "Sure, why not?" 

Looker led him into a spare bedroom, before closing the door behind them. "What do you know and what do you _want_ to know?"

If Connor had composure before the door was shut and Looker had asked, he sure as hell didn't now, "Well for starters, I know you _murdered someone!_ And I don't know why, but it just said you killed some guy named Eli Williams and me and Zazz are going bonkers trying to figure out who he is and why the hell you _murdered him!"_ The words tumbled out of him, frantic and desperate.

The detective across from him did _not _look pleased, "First of all, keep your _Arceus **damn** voice down._" 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." The young agent mumbled from behind is hands. 

Looker simply snorted and continued, "Second, yes. I killed Elijah Williams. I was ordered to for one thing. Now on _why_ I was ordered to..." he flung a bunch of files in Connor's direction, and as the agent flipped through them, secrets revealed themselves. Betrayal, corruption, and deceit showed their ugly faces, and his eyes began to water at his assumptions. 

"Oh Arceus... _oh no..." _He lifted his head from the papers, "I didn't mean to.. I was just trying to see how far I could push my stealth by sneaking into the Chief's office and all I saw before I had to get outta there was basically your names and murder. I so, so sorry."

The senior agent was barely amused by Connor's apologies, "Stop apologizing, please. I am annoyed enough as it is. Did you not learn to gather as much information as you can before making a decision? Did the Academy teach you that? Or did you just _not give a damn?" _He looked down at the younger man, "Do not jump so high into conclusion city next time, Connor. You might end up falling through the clouds and I am not going to save your ass."

Connor's blood boiled as Looker spoke, not fond of being told he didn't give a damn. His eyes narrowed and his practically spat at the detective, "They _did. _But they didn't teach me how to do that in the five seconds I have before the Chief enters her office and has my head above her fuckin' fireplace. Do you _really _think they'd pair me with 007 if I didn't _give a damn?"_

"It is at _that_ point you _grab the file before you leave._" Looker shot back, "They think they misplaced it. If it is something so important that you must know more, _grab it._ You _never _leave valuable information, even at the cost of your own skin. That is how it falls into the wrong hands. Only a _rookie_ would make such an incompetent mistake." He took a breath, simply staring at Connor, "I do not know what runs through Moira's mind but it clearly is nothing sane, so you tell me why they paired you with Azami. Now, keep your mouth shut about this, understand? Especially around Nanu. If he finds out about Elijah, he will be more broken than he already is, and it will not be me alone you will have to worry about. Johnson was my Chief at the time... I still take orders from him."

The younger agent's fists tightened, he took a deep breath, "Well, we agree on one thing, and that's that the Chief is fuckin' bonkers. But lemme tell ya somethin', _Gramps. _I am _not _incompetent. Moira and her Pokemon remember everything and forgive nothing. That fuckin' alien of her's keeps tabs on all the files. If one was missing, someone would be dyin' or brainwashed. And it wasn't gonna be me. Or anyone else, for that matter. She finds out I'm lyin' and she killed another agent for no reason, I either lose my job, my other arm, or my life. And I am **not** having that." He exhaled, "I wouldn't hurt Nanu like that. My lips are sealed, you can have that much from me. Azami told me how much she adores him, so I won't be goin' out tellin' him if it's gonna break him."

He wasn't on his feet long enough to say anything else, before Looker tackled him, pinning him to the floor and holding a saw blade near his neck, "Then the information is in the wrong hands, _fool."_

He tried to struggle free, before giving in, "Y'know what? Fuck it. Fine. You want it so bad? I'll get it for you. But you're taking the fall if she finds it gone. You hear me? I'm not blowing my chances of leaving because you think I'm incompetent for saving my own ass."

Connor's head snapped towards the door as it opened quietly, but he could only see the shoes of whoever had entered. The voice that spoke was somewhat familiar, but not familiar enough for Connor to recognize it as someone he knew, "Stand down, David. Don't be pissed at him for saving his own tail."

It took a moment, but David did get up, leaving Connor to breathe deeply and speak to the new person, "Thank you..."

David simply turned to whoever the other person was, and spoke, "That's not how _we _were trained."

"I know it's not. Every generation is different, and Moira probably trained them that way on purpose. Looks like David and I are coming out of retirement... I expect you two to work well together when I send you on a mission. I'm sending Ducky and Mage with you too." Ducky... Mage... Connor sat up. Those names sounded like Azami's Great-Aunt and Uncle. It was Johnson. Azami's Great-Grandfather. He'd never met the man in the flesh, but had heard of the previous 007 before from Azami. 

"Information Recon? With _him?" _Looker cast a doubtful look down at Connor, who narrowed his eyes up at the detective. 

"Work well together? With _him?" _The young agent retorted, to which Looker simply glared down at him. 

Johnson gave a cold stare to both of them, "You two working well together is _not_ an option." David and Connor both mumbled out a "Yes, Sir.", as Johnson continued, turning first to the older agent, "Now. You'll be with Ducky most times, retrieving the information. Connor... I need you to stay close to Moira..."

Connor grinned, brushing himself off as he fully straightened himself. This would be easy. "Can do. My partner's her favorite, so it won't be hard. Quick advice, though. There's a kid running around named Pierre. Agent 849. He's basically her guard dog. I'll try my best to keep watch for him, but don't let him find out whatever you guys are trying to do. He'll report straight back to her and you'll be found out."

THe former 007 looked down at Connor, and almost smiled. Almost. "Let 836 worry about 849. Unless of course he needs you to do something, I can't imagine he'll be much of an issue for much longer." Connor hoped with all his soul that Johnson was right. If he wasn't, Pierre would be a hell of a bitch to deal with.

David, after his superior had finished speaking, simply stood, thinking, before speaking himself, "I have an idea. Sadly, I do need Connor for help.." he looked over at Connor, "Can you get Moira to send 849 to a disclosed location and keep them out of contact for two hours?"

If the older agent had never said that, Connor would've been fine. But now, he was more then fine. He was _ecstatic_. "Oh, what’s that? You need my help? I thought I was incompetent." He grinned wide, like the Cheshire Cat, "I can get him there myself. I just need the coordinates and he’ll be there in an hour." A nod, and he began again, "I’ll just get her to send me and him on a mission together, when he doesn’t come back, well... I guess we’ll have a story by then." 

"She needs to send him there herself, genius. If you bring him there, she will have reason to suspect you as the murderer. You can't be anywhere near the murder when it happens and someone that is not Azami needs to be with you. Preferably another agent. Maybe go out with some Agent buddies to a far off bar. But pick one and do not leave their line of sight. They have to account for every move you make so if Moira tries to frame you or Azami, she cannot. Either way, you and Azami cannot be together when it happens nor can you be anywhere near the site."

Fe26 ran his hands through his hair, anger rising in him, "Right. Damn it this would be so much easier if I could just strangle the little fucker with my own two hands. But I’ll make sure he gets to you. Without me. Or Azami. Don’t give that little shit any mercy, alright? He doesn’t deserve it. He nearly got Azami brainwashed." Connor thought for a moment, "Just promise me one thing. No more saws on my throat. Please."

"Mercy is not concurrent with murder when I am given the order. Do not worry about that. It certainly was not Johnson who came up with Elijah's death." David looked over at the young agent, smiling, "I make no promises I cannot guarantee I can keep. Azami is still my granddaughter."

"Good. I'd be disappointed if he got an easy death." he paused, looking over at David, "And she’s my _partner_. In more ways then the agent way."

"...All the more reason for you to be afraid, Connor."

Perhaps he didn't realize that that was David's way of being protective, but the younger agent got defensive near immediately, tensing up and staring at Looker, "...If you’re implying I’d hurt her, you’re a _sore_ judge of character. I spent my whole childhood watching supposed lovers beat each other senseless emotionally and physically. I refuse to repeat that."

David looked at the young agent hard, "I hope you understand that I do not discriminate when I say that. Whether you would hurt her or not is up to you. I just want to make sure you know what'll happen if you do. Anyone she brings home like that will be treated the exact same way."

It was then that Connor relaxed, if only a little bit. So it wasn't just him. Ok. He smiled, "Another saw blade to the neck? Aight. Noted. I’ll make sure I keep that in the back of my head."

David nodded, smiling, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "It might go through your neck, but.. details, details." Connor laughed nervously, and then they were left with a dead silence. 

The youngest of the agents in the room decided to break, turning to Johnson and asking some questions, "So, if we’re ever gonna get out, I doubt Chief’s gonna let me and Zazz do it while she’s alive. What’s the game plan? Zazz told me something about chess and that you’re a big part of this. But not much else."

And then the game of Twenty Questions began with Johnson: "How many 'dogs' does she have?"

"She has just the one. 849. He’s right beneath me and Azami, so she probably thinks he’s good enough."

Then David: "What Pokémon does she have and how likely is she to leave them unattended?"

"She's got four. A Malamar, a Grumpig, a Beheeyem, and a Swoobat. Malamar never leaves her side, Beheeyem and Grumpig are alone sometimes, and Swoobat is the resident tormentor of agents, so they’re always alone."

Johnson turned to David, and they began to converse, David offering the first ideas, "So we take out her main dog, let Reggina at the Swoobat, Nanu will handle Beheeyem and Grumpig."

"You _realize_ that leaves you and Connor with Moira and her Malamar?" 

"That leaves Connor to direct Moira and her Malamar to me while he hangs from the warehouse ceiling with a glitterbomb. As soon as Moira gets closer to me than her Malamar, Connor can drop the glitterbomb between her and her Pokemon, sending her towards me and her Malamar to the other end of the warehouse." David grinned, "I'll be wearing a bomb vest under my clothes so she won't know a thing and I'll be fine. With the glitter everywhere, Connor can take out the Malamar while I get Moira's weapons off her, all without letting them communicate, even telepathically."

"And another reason why I didn't let you have glitter." Johnson snorted. 

Looker leaned closer to Connor, who listened carefully, "He hates that I like glitter cause it's useful when dealing with psychic types and many of the agents in the day used them. Glitter blocks out their psychic waves, keeping them from communicating with their trainers or each other."

"Damn. I'll never question the powers of glitter again. If it can take down a corrupt Chief of International Police, I'm all for it." He really wouldn't. He would never question anything that could take down Moira. Even if it was the sparkliest damn glitter he'd ever come across. He thought for a moment, thinking over the plan, before speaking to the two more senior agents, "Huh. That's... actually a solid plan. I'm stealthy enough, so I should be able to get to the ceiling without her noticing. I'll even bring my Scizor along as backup, if need be." When they didn't speak, he continued, "The Malamar should be easy to take out, if I'm right. My Aggron can Mega-Evolve, and can take damage like a champ, so I can buy time if they're stronger then I think. Are you sure about getting Nanu involved in this? And what about Azami? Will she be in on the plan?"

Johnson shook his head at Connor's idea, "No mega-evolving. I like the idea, but the warehouses in the area I know he's going for aren't entirely shut down. That should give you ideas for the murder but that also means we need to keep the damage and attention at a minimal. The glitterbomb will give you away, but you'll have more than enough time to do what you need to do. They'll think something malfunctioned. Mega evolving will make security move quicker. They'll know for sure people are fighting. This is why we hardly used our Pokémon back when I was Chief." Connor could hardly imagine not using his Pokemon for fighting, but he guessed the former 007 had a point. Pokemon made a lot of _noise_. 

Then, David picked up the conversation, "Nanu can kick a psychic types ass in an eye blink, but to be sure, I will send Anabel with him. As for Azami, Azami can know about the plan, but she cannot be a part of it. Ducky and Mage will extract you and her while I deal with Moira."

Connor snorted, "Yeah, because telling her is sure to keep her out of it. That's always worked, hasn't it?" 

"If Azami wants out without someone she loves getting killed, she will will do well to stay out of it. I hate to be mean, but I have to be realistic. Too many cogs and the clock explodes."

Johnson interjected with a side glace at David, "Using my car, I'm guessing."

"Azami has my old one and she and Connor need to be hidden, not driving."

"...Fine."

Connor laughed a bit to himself, "Boo. So I guess that means I can't call shotgun. More then likely I'll be calling the trunk."

The comment earned a few small chuckles, but that was about it before the air felt heavy and serious again, and the three agents were left to plan more. Connor was falling asleep on the floor... not that he would let either of the men in front of him know that. That was weakness, he had learned. Never let anyone believe you anything less then ready to serve at all times. Moira had drilled that into their heads fairly quickly, and shown them what happened to those who disobeyed by leaving a sleep-deprived agent who'd passed out out in the scorching sun in the middle of summer, who woke up with a horrific sunburn, and lay in the infirmary for almost a month before his skin had fully healed. He'd ditched soon after, but by than, all the remaining agents had gotten the point: stay awake, alert, and never be anything less then ready. 

He shook himself awake as he began to think about the task at hand again. The warehouse they would likely be fighting in. He'd seen them. Snuck into a few of them to train his speed and agility. He knew them like the back of his hand, so that made things easier. At least, for one of them. He wasn't sure about the other two. Would they know the warehouse like he did? Would they be able to fend off Moira and her goons if they knew it better than them? The questions circled around his head as he sat and thought about it, and then overthought some more. 

"Ah. Those warehouses, from what I understand," he began, "are fairly similar to the one in Veilstone where Azami was held at gunpoint by Pierre and told to watch her mouth. They'll know where everything is and what they're doing. So we just need to be faster." he looked over at David, "Wait... Anabel? UB Task Force Chief?"

David smirked, "They might know where some things are, but they will be in my home territory. I know where all the fun ways in and out and what to climb to get where, when. They will not be faster then me. Promise."

"I'll believe it until it doesn't happen."

"Be prepared to tape your jaw back to your face, then. I might be old, but unlike my husband, the replacements do not hinder me as much as they help me." 

Johnson was the one to answer Connor's final question, "Yes, Anabel. From the UB Task Force. Also known as Nanu and Looker's eldest daughter."

"Your daughter. So she can get involved- never mind." Connor rolled his eyes, before sighing, "Reality. Right. I'd like to leave here with everyone in mostly one piece." he lifted his prosthetic arm, "I'm in two pieces, but, besides the point. We're all gonna make it outta here alive if all goes well, right? Nobody's gonna end up brainwashed or blown up or anything?"

David raised an eyebrow, "She is also an older agent and has been at this far longer than either of you. She is Azami's aunt." the older agent smiled, "In theory. In practice, at the very least, no one should die. Nanu and Anabel will be fine, you should be fine. The only one really at risk is Reggina, and I sent her after Swoobat for a reason."

"And I feel like I know that reason..." Johnson gave a wary glance to David.

"Reggina is a flying type expert but also a mother at heart. Reggina's task is not to 'take down' Swoobat... but to tame it. If Swoobat is not around Moira much, there must be a disconnect between the two. Swoobat probably does not agree much with how Moira thinks. It might be angry that she does not love it as much as the others. It might be taking out that anger on the other agents because it notices that they get attention. So, why not send in the most mothering person I know?" 

"I hate that you make a point.."

"Most people bond with their Pokemon like a parent does a child and vice versa." David explained to Connor, "Swoobat especially need that bond in order to grow and feel safe. Take that bond away and you are left with a Pokemon that lashes out because it does not know any other way to get the attention it wants. Send in someone who would see that Pokemon like that exactly... you not only avoid a fight, but you actually solve the problem."

Connor simply let his brain run on auto-pilot as he spoke, "Reggina. She's... Nanu's mom, right?" he turned to Johnson, "Your wife? Didn't know she trained flying types. Makes sense to send her after Swoobat then." he shrugged, "Eh. There isn't so much a disconnect, just that Moira sees her Pokemon Rocket-Style: they're only tools to be used for a benefit. I think Beheeyem sees this and has been talking with Zazz telepathically about it. That's what she says anyway. Apparently, the little thing sees her trainer's anger issues and corruption, yet doesn't feel that she can do anything because Moira's her trainer. Stuck between a rock and a hard place." He chuckled, his shoulders shaking, before looking back over at David, "Hey, as long as it's not chasin' me down halls every morning because it finds my screams entertaining, we should be a-okay. Yes, I will admit, the stupid thing scares the bejeezus outta me."

David chucked, "If Reggina tames it, it should be chasing you for cuddles next time you see it, not screams."

"Thank _Arceus."_ Connor let out a sigh of relief. 

Johnson smiled softly, "Yes. Reggina's a lot more than just a pretty face. She's a wonderful mother... a wonderful agent. If the thing with Zazz and Beheeyem is true, then it might be better for Zazz to take Anabel's place. Maybe Zazz can take Beheeyem under her wing. Show it a better life."

"She can go _with_ Anabel and Nanu." David's voice cut through the air, cold and serious.

"You don't want Nanu or Zazz alone, do you?"

"No, and if they are together, they might as well be alone. You and I know Nanu, and I know Zazz. They will spend more time trying to protect each other that they will both ignore themselves. Anabel will keep them on track to getting in, getting the job done, and getting out. If need be, she will have both of thier backs without need for back up herself."

"Fine."

Connor thought about what Johnson had suggested for Beheeyem, before grinning, "I'm pretty sure she'd be down for that. Wouldn't we have to rehouse Moira's Pokemon anyway, if she died or got arrested? So, that's two of four. But the last two I'm pretty sure are deadly loyal to her alone, especially Malamar." He wanted to say something about them putting Nanu and Zazz together, but then they said Anabel would be going with them, and that caused him to relax, if only a little bit. 

Johnson looked over at a wall, "Well, we have that memory stick, but I really don't want to use it."

"We might have to on the other two," David jumped in, "Unless someone just so happens to be friendly with them enough to make them question their loyalty, the only other option is euthanization and no one is fond of that idea..."

"Memory stick it is."

Connor looked up at the both of them nervously, "Like the ones from Men in Black? Yeah, I think that’d be preferable to having to put ‘em down. Let’s go with the memory stick."

David sighed as he remembered something, shaking his head, "I am gonna need Nanu afterwards to wipe the scenes of our fingerprints..."

"I'm glad one of us continues to remember he worked in forensics...." The former 007 coughed into the crook of his elbow. 

The youngest agent smirked, "Damn. Dude's smart, then. Not that I thought he wasn't. But that'll be fun."

"One of the smartest. He just isn't... the _wisest.._"'

"Yeah, Azami's told me."

"David isn't much better, to be quite honest."

836 glared at his superior, "I am right here."

"I do not care." 

Looker rolled his eyes as Connor began to laugh, "I mean... just because you're here, doesn't mean he's wrong...." The older agent then promptly flipped off Connor with one hand, to which Connor raised both his hands and flipped off Looker, "My defenses are up!" 

And then he was picked up promptly by the scruff of his neck by Johnson, alongside his brief opposer, and Johnson promptly declared, "Corner time."

Looker squirmed, "I am not _five!"_

"No, but you and Connor both are acting like it."

Connor groaned, "I can't do much from the corner, sir."

"Then it's a good thing we're not doing anything until tomorrow."

And so they were left in the corner to think about their little spat, Connor being the first to speak, turning towards his new corner buddy, "You still got any grievances with me? We should probably sort ‘em out before tomorrow if you do."

"Not at the moment, no." Looker turned to the younger agent, "You?"

Fe26 slumped back against the wall, "Eh. Just that I thought you hated me for a bit. Sorry for being a sassy shit earlier. "

"I do not hate you. You frustrated me. Though I guess that is normal for younger generations to do to older ones.. You were very clearly trained different than I was and I do not agree with it... but it is to be expected. "

"Yeah, if I’m being honest, you frustrated me too. I guess it’s just a generation gap thing. So. We’re not gonna try to kill each other tomorrow?"

"Generation gap and steep difference in training. As long as you do what you need to do, I will do mine. Then there will be no need to try and kill each other."

"Mhm..." It was just now dawning on Connor how _tired _he was, and he began falling asleep against the wall, yawning as he spoke again, "I'll try... I need to stay awake..."

"Hah." Looker cast a glance over at him, "You're worse than Nanu."

"Debatable, from what Zazz has told me." He reached up to his shoulder to rub it, only to slide his hand down too far, and begin to push the sleeve that held his prosthetic on what was left of his arm off. He hardly noticed as it slid further and further off of his limb, only to jolt when it finally came all the way off, shocked by the fake limb suddenly not being there, "Wait, fuck, fuck, why did that- fuck. Shit. I’m sorry." 

"Azami only knows him as Grumpa. She has not had the.... dubious pleasure... of meeting Senior Agent Triple-Zeros. In a situation where staying awake is a must, he finds a way to stay awake until his body gives out itself. Unhealthy? Yes. Normal for Agents in our generation. Absolutely. We also made it a point not to over apologize." Looker rolled his eyes when Connor began to apologize, leaning back gently against the wall.

"Geez. You guys go hardcore, and not in the good way." Connor began to reattach his arm, listening to Looker as he did so, "Right. Sor-" he stopped himself short, clapping his flesh hand over his mouth, "Whoops." After he calmed his stifled laughing, he began to talk to himself, "Must not’ve been on right. Go me. Looking after myself."

"Never said it was a good thing. It is just what we did. It was necessary in our time and it seems... is still necessary."

"Oh yeah. Chief keeps us very busy. Especially me and Azami. Though, I don't know why I'm important to the almighty Chief anyway. Azami's the one with the 007 codename. I'm just the guy that follows her around and does shit sometimes." His phone buzzed, and now that his arm was reattached, he grabbed it and turned it on, "Huh. Wonder who that is. It's Zazz. Wondering why the hell I've been in here so long. You think we've been in here a while?" He laughed a bit.

"Maybe..." Looker began to pat his pockets, looking around, "Seems I lost my phone. It is on silent and I am old and cannot see like I used to. Mind helping me find it?"

"Nah, hold on." After a brief scan of the room, Connor found the device and held it out to David, "Here."

David took the phone, and not long after, Johnson re-entered the conversation, "Sorry to interrupt but how irritating do you think the twins can be?"

"As irritating as you want them to be. Why?" Looker stared quizzically at his superior. 

Johnson turned to the youngest agent, "Connor... drop a few hints of Senior Agents 000 and 836 being alive. They're a Sector 0 classic just like 007... She'll love having them.... and it might give her motive to send 849 to his doom."

"Will do." Connor replied, fixing his gloves, "Sounds like a fun time. That’ll be fuckin’ hysterical. I just worry for her Pokémon if she gets overly mad. But, it’ll be funny nonetheless." He shrugged, before going to leave, "See ya tomorrow, I guess." He wondered about a few things still, but left them unsaid. They would work themselves out tomorrow. Hopefully. If they didn't, Connor had a feeling things would go a whole lot worse then he wanted them to. 

His mind raced to find answers to all the questions it was creating, yet it found none and stressed out the young agent even further. Maybe he was just creating these problems for himself. Maybe he just needed to stop overthinking it. Maybe that was his big answer. But his brain didn't compute that, and continued on its merry way to stressing him out about tomorrow-

And then he heard something he really, _really_, didn't want to hear.


	11. Welcome to the Family

It was Johnson's voice. 

"Know what'd be hilarious, David?"

"Hm?"

"Jiji hitting on Moira..." Jiji. He gone through some more files when he'd gotten the chance, and he'd found out that he was one of the twins he and Azami had seen out in the training area. He couldn't be older than forty. Him... flirting with the Chief... Connor tried to not gag from just outside the doorway.

Thankfully, David spoke again before he did, "I hope you intend to pay for his and Kiki's therapy."

"You saying he won't do it?" Johnson spoke with a small laugh.

"He will." Looker's voice was cold again, "He will also be very unhappy behind closed doors."

Connor couldn't take it anymore, and came back into the room, his blood boiling, "How about _no? _Let's not do that. Cool? Cool." 

David quickly took his side, "Also, bold of you to assume he is even _straight."_

"It isn't like he has a problem being whatever he needs to be!" Johnson fired back. 

"This is something I would rather not discuss..."

"Fine, I'll ask Azami what she thinks."

"Knock yourself out." David then began talking to himself, shaking his head, "I do not care _how _alike Nanu and Jiji are... nor how much of a sleaze they both can be... I like to assume I married a man with standards so I choose to believe Jiji does too..." 

Connor rolled his eyes at Johnson, "Bold of you to assume it would even _work._ Moira's stone cold and dead inside. Flirts are ignored and shut down. Trust me. I've seen plastered agents come back to HQ and try. The worst ones end up punched."

And then hell broke loose and Azami entered, finally fed up of waiting, "Okay, what the hell are you guys talking about that you've been in here so long? I heard my name, anyway."

"Hello to you too."

"Sup douchebag."

Meanwhile, Johnson and David had gone back to arguing, David being the first one Connor heard as he tuned in, "... 000's are always huge partiers- Johnson, you cannot be serious about having Jiji hit on Moira!"

"Jiji isn't _exactly_ like Nanu! He doesn't party! He's just good at what he does!" the former 007 argued back, "Why _not _send him to hit on her? He's a good guy!"

David turned to his granddaughter, "Azami, please tell me you side with Connor and I-" Azami looked very confused, and just before Connor was about to explain, Johnson crossed the room to the door.

"Alright look, lemme just grab him in here-"

And in came Jiji, pulled in by the arm by the retired agent, looking very, very confused, "What-"

"Now I know why Reggina does not allow you to go to parties." Looker groaned.

Connor had finally explained, and Azami's blood began to boil right along with her boyfriend's, "Great-Grandpa _what?_ Having- Are you outta yer goddamn mind?!"

"Thank you..." her partner sighed.

"Great-Grandpa, with all the love and respect in my heart, burn that idea in hell."

Jiji, still confused, looked around, "Why am I here?-"

Looker jolted, noticing Jiji's distress, tore him away from Johnson, and pushed him towards the door, "Nothing, don't worry about it, please for the love of everything _run-"_

"No- Look! It'll be fine!" Johnson brought back the poor agent and turned him to face him, "You're being sent to Sector Zero soon, with your sister, but I want you to hit on Moira. Make her fall for you."

"Uhh-" Jiji stuttered and turned red, looking to Connor for help, "O...Okay... can I leave?"

David swore to himself, "Arceus _fucking_ Christ."

Azami's face was as red as Jiji's but with more anger, then embarrassment, "Great-Grandpa, **enough!"**

"Don't listen to him." Connor tried to get Jiji out of the room, "Just run. Go. Far away. We'll handle this. It's a stupid, shitty idea he had, but we'll stop him."

Jiji tried to steady his breathing, before nodding at Connor, "Noted..." he bolted out of the room, likely to go get the matriarch of the house, Reggina. 

Johnson looked at the agents around him, _"What?! _It's not _that_ bad!"

"Johnson," David stared incredulously at his superior, "What the _absolute fuck_ are you smoking?"

_"What the hell crack are you_ on-?" Azami asked Johnson under her breath.

Connor stared, cold and dead at Johnson, "She's fuckin' _decades _older than him! It's weird and creepy! Cut it out!"

It was then that it seemed that the room simply froze. Johnson stood staring at Connor, his face full of confusion, and perhaps a realization washing over him, "What? How old is she?"

"More then thirty-seven, by all of their reactions." David snorted, arms crossed and the fingers of his left tapping on his right arm. 

"She's around _your_ age, Grandpa." Azami finally spat out, her eyes burning with a hatred Connor was promptly _terrified of._

He still spoke, though, his voice more confident then he was, "Oh yeah. Apparently she and Nanu had some training class together, even though she was a few years younger then him. And she's been on a power trip ever since."

The cold wave of guilt and realization hit Johnson like a slap to the face and a freight train to the gut all at once, "How the _fuck _does she look so young?"

David glared over at his chief, "With all due respect, it's called makeup."

"I forgot that was a thing..."

"I use it daily."

Johnson opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it, not wanting to disgrace himself any further. He took to slinking over to Jiji, who had briefly returned to hear what was to happen to him, "I am _so sorry."_

Jiji simply stared at him, "Let me sleep. Please."

Azami gave a sympathetic look towards her fellow agent, "Jiji, go to bed. We'll handle it from here." Jiji did as instructed, heading out of the room still looking quite distressed. 

Connor then pivoted on his heel to face Johnson again, "What the hell kinda sense of humor have you got that makes you think that that would be _funny?" _

"I legitimately thought she was your age. I'm so sorry-" Johnson stared down at his feet, thoroughly defeated and embarrassed. 

Connor was _hardly _laughing, but rather, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Alright. Just... _ask_... for future reference."

"Can do."

David chuckled, staring over at his boss, "Now I understand the joke ladies have that they cannot men about makeup, lest they lose their minds."

"Mama makes that joke a lot," Azami snorted, "Daddy finds it funny. Other men that they meet do not. Not that she cares.

It was then that Connor got to meet the mother of the house, and the tamer of the skies, Reggina. The Banks' fierce matriarch, her presence was felt in the air even before she stepped in the room, "Okay, what the hell is going on in here?"

David turned to the Alolan woman, smiling, "Congratulations Mrs. Banks. Your husband has been enlightened on women and the use of makeup." His smile fell, and he shook his head as he left the room, "Thank Arceus I married a man that literally could not give two shits if his life depended on it.."

Electricity filled the air as Reggina glared at her husband, "...So _you're_ the reason one of my great grandbabies is in emotional hibernation?"

Johnson crumbled, eyes averted from his wife like a child caught breaking a window, "I might hibernate later, to be fair..."

"Hibernate in your office." Reggina snapped, "The bed's off limits to you for the next week."

"I'll accept that..."

"I didn't say you had a choice. Azami, Connor, come on outta here and get some supper. Leave this dumbass to pick up his braincells on his own." 

Connor quickly tried to catch up with Looker, grinning from ear to ear and close to laughing, "Damn, sir. Didn't know the roasting power wasn't just for me." 

"The 'roasting power' is for everyone. I would not be allowed to use it if it were not." David laughed wholly, before Connor finally got a good look at the guy. He was _lanky_, for starters. Reminded Connor of himself. His eyes, though they seemed cold when they stared him down as a saw blade was pressed against his neck, now seemed more akin to caramel, warm and inviting. He looked more like the image he had in his head when Azami had described her Grandpa to him. His dusty brown hair paled as he looked towards the edges and the man's temples, and tiny crow's feet were seen near the corners of Looker's eyes. Connor had to smile. Maybe this guy would end up being one of his greatest allies. He hoped so. 

"Damn right. I didn't teach ya sass just so you could pick and choose who to use it against. If yer gonna sass people, go ham or go home. Give the _entire __world_ the middle finger." Connor had few guesses as to who that was. His first one was correct: Nanu. Azami's fierce, yet tiny, Grumpa. His red eyes stared over at his husband, and a smirk had crossed his face as he had spoken. White hair flopped down onto the man's forehead, and from what Connor observed simply from looking at him, he had some sort of hearing aids. The blue around his ears was hard to miss. 

He turned back to Azami, "What's this about dinner, though?"

"Great-Grandma made dinner, ya bottomless pit." Azami snickered, "Come eat."

"You sure?" 

"Connor Sheely, you will go to the table and eat dinner by your own free will or I will drag you there by your collar." 

He couldn't exactly argue with that, and so he shrugged, his cheeks turning the faintest shade of red, "Alright, I'm coming..."

The table hardly looked like a normal dinner, but, Connor figured, this was hardly a normal dinner. It looked more like a Christmas feast, warm food covering the table and a place for every person, complete with a plate and sparkling silverware. His mouth began to water as he thought of eating all the food spread before him, before shaking his head and remembering he couldn't do that, lest he quite literally explode. His stomach growled and promptly took his place, Azami on his left and Nanu on his right, already protesting the amount of food, "Momma, this amount of food wasn't necessary.."

"Says you!" Reggina scoffed as she walked past, "You eat like a Pidove. I expect you to eat everything I put on your plate tonight, young man." 

"I don't think that's possible anymore, Momma."

"Fine. Everything I put in your _bowl._ Now sit down and shut your mouth. I'll get your bowl in a second."

There was a grumbling final protest from Nanu, but David ended it when he leaned down to kiss his husband's cheek as he took his seat. Not that Nanu didn't grumble more as he began to blush. Connor, or the other hand, hardly waited for anybody else, sitting down and immediately serving himself, then beginning to eat ravenously. Azami looked over, jolted a small bit, then looked down at her Grumpa, "Ah. Right. Grumpa, this is my... partner. Connor Sheely. In all his grace and glory." And then he hiccuped, as if on cue. Azami sighed, "God fucking damnit, Connor."

He swallowed, "What?"

"I swear, hiccuping is your body's natural response to you eating _anything." _

"Sorry??"

"_Eat slower."_

"Ugh." the young agent looked over to his right, smiling at Nanu, "Hi. How're ya doin'? I don't think we've _-hic!-_ met before." 

The old police chief smirked, "I like him already."

His husband, sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Of _course _you do."

"Reminds me of when you were a rookie-"

"Fuck you-"

"Maybe later." It took all of Connor's willpower not to laugh at Nanu's statement, but then Nanu continued, "Right now I wanna know when you two're gettin' married-" David smacked his head down on the table as Nanu began to laugh at his grandkids' embarrassment.

And boy were they embarrassed. Connor felt his face turn bright red, as Azami called out at her Grumpa, her cheeks bright pink. Connor felt like he was dying, and yet he managed to speak, "I'm glad you like me already but... _why...__"_

Thankfully for the two of them Reggina came in with Nanu's bowl, setting it down in front of her son, "Quit torturing the kids and your husband and eat your dinner."

Azami groaned, shaking her head, "Grumpa, are you _serious?"_

"Well," the officer spoke before beginning to eat, "I'd like to think I'm not stupid."

"Will you _please_ stop your nonsense, Gardenia?" David pleaded with his husband, half his face shoved in his hand, supported by an elbow propped up on the table.

Nanu was full on grinning now, "Aw, are ya so frustrated with me you feel the need to use our pet names, _Sugar Bewear?_ It runs in the family to marry your partner! Interpol is weirdly good at matchmaking..."

"Oh, okay- for the record. I did not _ask_ to fall in love with you. You fell for me first."

"No, I did not! I didn't realize I was gay until I was thirty six! That's ten years after you and I became partners in Interpol!"

"You literally fell down the goddamn locker room stairs when you realized you loved me."

Connor was not one to laugh during arguments, but he had to restrain himself now, using all of his self control to keep himself from laughing out loud. He could imagine a younger Nanu tripping down the steps of the men's locker room back at HQ, head over heels for his partner. 

"You were shirtless and in nothing but a towel, but that's not the point! You fell in love first!"

"I had a _crush_ on you first! There is a _difference!"_

Nanu's brother, Ducky, propped his head up on a hand held up by his elbow, "Here we go..."

"Nanu's not wrong though." Nanu's other sibling, his sister, Mage, spoke up, "It does seem to be a habit in our family. I think the only two that's exempt is the twins."

The twins... Connor looked across the table to see the Jiji and his twin sister. Azami leaned over, "The sister's Kiki. Chaotic good." He nodded. Good to know.

Jiji and Kiki looked at each other, back at the group, then back at each other, Jiji being the first to speak, " I, uh.. am very okay with that."

Kiki nodded, "Me too."

Mage smiled, "All of us are, hun. Don't worry.."

"What about me?" Ducky asked, almost angrily. 

"What about you?"

"I didn't fall for my partner!"

"You're AroAce, no one expected you to."

"Why are we expecting Connor and Azami to fall for each other anyways, though?" Jiji questioned, leaning forward just a bit, "Literally just 'cause they're partners?"

Kiki rolled her eyes, "'Love'. Gross."

Connor near choked on his food, _"Wait this is a - hic! - thing?" _

"Yeah, my dude. My grandpas were both agents. Didn't I tell you that?" Azami raised a brow at her choking partner, giving him a few hearty pats on the back.

"You did, but like, I didn't - hic! - know it was a thing!"

His partner pushed his glass of water towards him, a death glare in her eyes, "_Take. A drink."_

"Sorry, hold on." He took a drink, letting the hiccups dissipate in his chest, giving his upper chest a few good thumps once he swallowed, "There. Happy?"

"Yes."

"Boo."

Azami gasped as she remembered something, sticking a hand under her chair to lure something out. Connor had an idea of what she had in store, "Grumpa! Have a look! Diesel evolved! He’s an Incineroar now, but like... different." The feline crawled out from under the chair, letting out a low purr as he did so, rubbing up against his trainer's outstretched hand. 

Connor looked down, "Sup, bud." Diesel gave a meow at his friend, before looking over at Nanu.

"He’s cool, right? You should’ve seen the look on Pierre’s face. Priceless." 007 was grinning, very clearly excited at the opportunity to show off her evolved partner. Connor smiled at her, a warmth filling his chest at her un-restrained excitement. He'd never seen her like this before, outside of battling. It was nice.

Nanu, however, was not as excited as his granddaughter, giving Diesel a quite disgusted look, "Oh what the _fuck_ is that? It looks like grandma, the fucking thing-"

"Nanu! Be nice!" Reggina scolded her son.

"I'm _right!"_

The matriarch turned to Azami, who looked just a little disappointed at her Grumpa's reaction to her partner's new look, "You know he only doesn't like it because it's different, hun. Don't pay any attention to him. He'll get used to it and grow to like it later."

This brightened the junior agent's spirits again, and she smiled and nodded at her great-grandmother. When she turned back to Nanu, trying to convince him again, "It’s Diesel, Grumpa! You remember Diesel, right??" She sighed, seeing she was getting nowhere, "Don’t mind him, bud. He’s just... grumpus." The Incineroar let out a cry, before slinking back under the chair and laying down, promptly falling asleep. 

"Diesel looks like grandma..." Nanu grumbled to himself, before his mother promptly flicked the back of his head.

_"Nanu."_

A vibrate. Connor reached down to his belt, feeling the Pokeball that contained his Aggron wobble. He pleaded with it, "No- wait. Aggron, please- not now... it's not a good time." He grabbed it and tried to hold it shut, mostly succeeding. He figured now wasn't a good time for a near 7 foot tall steel behemoth to be unleashed. Especially when Reggina and Johnson had such a nice dining room. It'd be a shame for it to get ruined because it got crushed under 800 pounds of steel and muscle. Once the container stopped wiggling, he let go, letting out a small sigh before rejoining the conversation at hand. He silently thanked his Aggron for behaving and not ruining his reputation with his partner's family. He was one hundred percent sure that wouldn't go well, considering everything that had happened already back in the bedroom with Looker and Johnson. 

Not that that lasted long, his grip came off and he had to move it back, only to grab the Pokeball and point it away from the table of food, "Wait- fuck- AGGRON!" And there she was. The beast shook herself out, and then looked down at her new family with sapphire eyes. She gave a happy cry at the occupants of the table, before sticking her nose in Connor's hair, the trainer sighing, disappointed in his inability to keep his Pokemon contained.

Azami took to laughing, before remarking to her partner, "At least you pointed her ball away from the table."

Her Grumpa looked at the steel-type, before looking down at his pocket, where he kept his own Pokeball: the one that contained his Persian, "Maybe I should let Noir out..." 

"Noir looks like grandma..." his granddaughter sassed with a smirk. 

"Azami!" Connor elbowed his partner, before Nanu shot the young agents an offended glance.

"Noir is a _baby!_ How dare!"

"How dare you insult Diesel?" Azami shot back, "We're even. Both our cats look like grandmas. It’s only fair."

Nanu grumbled to himself, crossing his arms and leaning back, _"Fine."_

A few solid thumps against the floor. Aggron's footsteps. She was shoving her snout towards the table, trying to get food, Connor attempting, and mostly succeeding, in keeping her from stealing, "Can I help you? Or can you wait for a few minutes?" The beast let out a sad growl, to which her trainer rolled her eyes, "No! You can't have food from the table unless you ask politely first, and are given permission. And even then, I can't give you permission. I didn't make all this." Aggron's sad growls turned into very polite ones, the steel-type looking down at her trainer. He sighed and glanced over at Reggina, "Can she have some? Or have you got something else planned for Pokemon?"

Reggina smiled sadly, "Sorry, hun. Pokemon shouldn't be eating what we do. I've got something for them over with Ducky and Mage's Pokemon." 

"There." Connor gave his partner a firm pat on the shoulder, "There's your answer. Go have fun. Make some friends." And so the Steel behemoth stomped off with a happy cry, over to have fun and make friends. Then, her trainer turned back to the table and sighed, "It's whatever. I get it. She's just spoiled. Probably shouldn't be, but... she's my best friend, so I may treat her a bit... special. Thanks for this, by the way. Feeding me and all that. It's appreciated."

"Well, if I didn't make sure everyone was fed... I wouldn't be a very good mother."

Her husband set an arm around her, "You're a great mother, Reggi.. Stop setting so many rules for yourself."

"If I do that, then the world will fall apart."

"I hate that that's true." Johnson laughed.

"You love me."

"But you don't _have _to be, like, my great-grandma, or whatever... I'm fine... but this is nice of you." Connor shook his head, smiling sadly. 

"I'm _everyone's_ Grand Momma, though Connor. Don't go around thinkin' you're exempt." 

"Awww..." Azami leaned her head on her hands, "It seems Great-Grandpa has his braincells back..."

Her partner's face turned a light shade of red, "Y-Yeah..." he tried to move his arm around her slowly, before flinching as she spoke to him.

"Just do it. I can see your arm moving outta the corner of my vision."

And so he did. His arm slid around her waist and he pulled himself just a little closer, his face reddening even more. 

"Nice face." 

"Th-Thanks."

"He loses them sometimes... but he means well." Reggina smiled, looking over at her lover rather then listening to the small side chatter of her great-grandchildren, "Still sleeping on the couch, though."

"I know.." Johnson kissed his wife's cheek, "Not trying to get out of it."

Nanu stuck out his tongue at the display of affection, to which Looker simply looked over at him, "Real mature, Gardenia." To which Nanu, a truly responsible adult and respected police chief, stuck out his tongue at his husband. The detective gasped and did it right back, not caring anymore about the repercussions. 

Ducky rubbed his temples and sighed, "For Fini's sake just kiss already..." 

While David was busy looking confused, Nanu smirked, slid over, and smooched the baffled man, and got one response, "..._Dick."_

Nanu grinned, "Keep that up and ya might get more kisses."

"Will I now?" David leaned closer, "Are we feeling feisty, Mr. Zeroes?"

"Maybe..."

"Hm... Arceus have I missed that smirk..."

"Ignore me-" Ducky choked out between gags. 

Mage's face twisted to one of anger and frustration at the PDA, "I miss my wife, now! Fuck!" she whined.

And it was at that moment that a terrible idea hatched in Azami's head. A terrible, awful idea. "Ducky, try not to vomit. Connor, close your eyes." And she kissed him, pulling him towards her by the collar of his shirt and giving him all the passion she had. When she pulled away, she was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, "How about _them_ apples?"

Connor nodded, now smiling like a dork, just the way Azami liked it, "Y-Yeah!"

But now the whole dining room was in chaos. Nanu was laughing, before beginning to argue with Mage, while Ducky and Kiki were promptly trying to leave. Connor looked back over at Azami, who was still grinning and looking _quite _proud of the mayhem she had begun. She turned back to him, "I believe I just threw the house into turmoil over a kiss."

_"You believe??"_

David smiled, charmed at the two lovers, "I'm sure..."

Reggina then began yelling at Nanu for swearing to the Tapu, something that had become more common out of him as he had gotten older. Not that it made it any better. The woman's firm belief in respect for the island guardians made her go over to her son and scold him, for swearing.

"Is... Is that really a thing? Getting cursed by the Tapu?"

"Oh yeah." Azami nodded, _"Especially with Bulu._ He's an angry dude. Not hard to get on his bad side."

"Great."

"But hey! Welcome to the family! You're officially initiated!"

"...Initiated?"

"Yeah! We just sorta... drag people in and initiate them. 'One of us' style, y'know?"

Connor looked at her, then turned to Johnson, hoping to find answers, "Is she always this weird?"

The old man chuckled, "If by weird, you mean lovely? Yes."

Reggina looked over at him, "Hm. You're trying real hard to make up for earlier..."

"No.. I just love you."

"Good Fini... you're going to be the death of me.." And they began to dance, almost straight out of the dining room. And so this is how dinner ended. With an argument and dancing. 

Connor leaned on the table, a look of love in his eyes as he watched Reggina and Johnson, "I want that kinda love, y'know?"

"Cool," Azami smirked, "I'm right here."

So her partner pulled her in, more confident then the first time, "C'mere."

"Someone got brave. I like it."

And while Mage and Nanu continued to bicker, and David sunk lower into his seat, Ducky snuck over to his parents' old record player, slipped a record onto the machine, and turned it on, before slipping off to bed. As the music began to play, arguments halted, and dancing continued, Reggina and Johnson talking softly:

"Reggi? ...You remember this song?"

"Of course. We danced to this the day we married and killed our bosses."

"That was a wild wedding..."

"It was the best wedding."

"Dance with me, Reggi."

"Can you lead this time?"

"'Can I lead?'" Johnson lifted up his wife and spun her fully into the living room, dipping her once they were there, "I think I can handle a dance with the love of my life." 

"You're certain?"

"I've done well so far, haven't I?"

"I love you."

"I love you so much more, my dear."

Nanu laid his head on his husband's shoulder, shutting his eyes slightly, David smiling as he spoke, "...Wanting to dance?"

_"Please_ don't make me ask, Sugar Bewear." The old chief mumbled.

"Come on, you crimson eyed, silver-tongued devil." David held out a hand for his husband. 

"Yer not exactly an angel, Looker."

Foreheads were pressed together as the old detective shut his eyes, "Just dance, Gardenia..."

"Only if ya hold me close.."

"..and tight...'

"..and never let go."

"You remember our vows.."

"How could I forget 'em?" Nanu smiled gently, nuzzling his lover. 

Connor simply watched, with love in his eyes and his heart swelling in his chest. He'd never felt such warmth in a house before. He'd never felt so... at home. At peace. It was only Azami's voice that broke his love-stricken trance, "You wanna join them?"

"Ah... well, there's one issue..." When his partner looked confused, he continued, now somewhat embarrassed and nervous that she would laugh, "I don't know how to dance."

And she did laugh, but not at him. "For real? That's your only problem? It's easy, c'mon." she tugged him up from his seat at the table and began her little lesson, teaching him basic steps around the living room, the both of them smiling and laughing the whole time. 

"Damn." Connor finally spoke after a while, "This... this is nice..."

"Right? Now just imagine us doing this once we get outta Interpol." Azami looked up at her partner, golden eyes sparkling, "It'll feel one hundred times better."

"I hope so." the junior agent kissed his partner's forehead, his breath finally steady and his confidence built up once more. When he heard Nanu and Looker, he took a glance, before smiling, "Can you guys just... _not_ be adorable for two seconds?"

"Connor!"

"What? I'm right!"

Jiji laughed from the couch, "Hah. They might be old and grouchy, but they love each other."

"Stop being mean. Let them be adorable."

"I'm not sure how much more of this I'll be able to-" he stepped on Azami's foot, his own recoiling the second it pressed down hard on her's. 

His partner glared at him, **"Ow."**

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, trying to make sure they could keep dancing.

Nanu glanced over at the two young lovers, a glint in his eyes and a smile crossing his lips, "Might wanna build up an immunity to that, kiddo. They never actually learn _not_ to step on yer feet." he snorted to himself humorously. 

Reggina chimed in, smirking mischievously, "They really don't-"

"You see what we married?" Johnson looked over at David, rolling his eyes.

"Yes," David replied softly, looking down at Nanu, "Though I refuse to complain."

"Who's complaining?" Johnson kissed his wife, causing Connor's heart to feel about to burst. His eyes got misty as he felt the love in the room surround him. The need for love swelled in him, and was fulfilled as he danced with his partner, surrounded by the role models he never knew he needed. 

"Oh _joy." _Azami snorted at the advice regarding her feet.

"Hey, I'm not doing it on purpose!" Connor fought back, to which Azami smirked devilishly.

"You sure..?"

"Zazz... please..."

"I'm teasin' ya, ya dork."

Perhaps it was a stupid move, but Connor took it upon himself to purposefully step on her foot again as they danced, striking back against his girlfriend's sass in his own way. One that wasn't as.. direct.

**"Ow."**

"Oops." 

"You _little-"_

Connor began to laugh at her frustration, not maliciously, but rather in amusement and endearment. Azami shook her head at his antics, "Ugh.. you jerk. I love you." Another kiss. He wasn't sure how much more he could take before his heart finally exploded.

"Disgusting."

"You're disgusting."

"Tell that to the hoagie you ate in the middle of our stakeout."

Azami's eyes widened, before narrowing again, and she growled low at him, _"You. Why."_

"Because I can," Connor chuckled, "And I love you."

"Y'know, just because you're a Valentine's Day baby doesn't mean ya hafta be so sappy." his partner shot back, to which he turned bright red, and she laughed before continuing, "And before ya ask: of course I was gonna remember that. Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno..." Fe26 mumbled as he placed his head on his partner's, reminding her silently that he was just that much taller then her. And she was still just that short. 

007 shot back, "You're only a few inches taller then me."

"And what a great life it is to be a few inches taller then you."

David looked over again, chuckling quietly, "It is great to be a few inches taller, is it not?"

"A 'few inches'..." Nanu grumbled, leaning his head on his partner's chest. 

"Pardon me," the detective laughed, "I mean, a foot or two."

"It's _fantastic."_ Connor stuck out the very tip of his tongue when he finished speaking.

"You bugger." Azami flicked her partner's forehead, trying to get back at him. 

"Wait... David." the young agent began to ask an important question, "Aren't you gonna shrink too, at some point?"

Azami rolled her eyes, "Wow, Connor. Picking on old people. Some respectable man _you _are."

David shrugged, "Myabe, but not as much as my husband."

"He's already shrinking-" Johnson coughed out.

Nanu snorted, "Not enough for _me_ to notice.."

"You wouldn't notice if Prism Tower shrunk from where you stand." Reggina retorted. 

"Grumpa, are they making fun of how short you are?" Azami looked over at her tiny relative.

Connor raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you _start_ that train?" his partner shushed him, and he sighed heavily. He wasn't angry; just disappointed. 

Azami laughed at her boyfriend's disappointment, "You are tiny though, let's be real, Grumpa."

"I hate all of you." The old man's face lowered into a glower, and his red eyes focused on his granddaughter. His husband and parents managed to scold him in unison, and he became _very _whiny in protest. 

"You _hate_ me? Really? The last twenty three years of you being my Grumpa has said otherwise."

"I _never_ said you specifically. I said "all of you". That could mean everyone in the room or all four tapu. Ya'll don't know!"

"Better hope it ain't any one of those-" Reggina warned, eyeing her son dangerously. 

"Of course Mama-"

Connor smirked, "Do I need to put up my defenses?"

"No, Connor," Azami scolded, "You don't need to flip off my grandfather." she turned to the old man, "Grumpa, I swear, yer gonna get cursed by the end of tonight..."

"I'm more surprised it hasn't happened already."

"Oh you've barely seen the full extent of it. _Barely."_

Nanu broke away from dancing with his husband, and pointed to one of the living room windows, "I will put my head out of that window and tell the Tapus just how much they suck."

"Nanu, honey, please, not tonight. Can we have just-" David barely got to finish his thought before he sighed in despair at his husband's behavior.

The old cop was already shoving his head out the window and screaming into the night, hoping that at least one of the four Tapu would hear his utter rage at their existence, "Fuck you! Ya'll're bitches!"

Reggina made her way over to the window, having had enough of this nonsense from her son, "Nanu Liu Banks, you get your ass in this house and stop torturing the poor Tapu!" It was only when Azami intervened that it truly stopped, as she physically picked him up and carried him away from the window, leaving Reggina to close and lock it. She simply held him as he yelled, trying to get his point across that the Tapu were out to get him.

"No! Fuck the gods! They're a goddamn conspiracy!"

"No, they're not," David intervened, "You're just tired!"

"Yeah, tired of their _shit!"_

"Nanu I swear to Arceus and my own mother-"

"Don't you _dare_ swear on your mother, David!" Reggina scolded her son in law, who grumbled loudly, and she finally proclaimed, "Alright! That's it! Everyone is being put down for a nap!" she turned to her husband, "You too! Go lay down!"

The retired 007 looked confused for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders, "Wh- You know what? A nap sounds nice." and he laid down without any further protest.

"Damn right it does." Reggina snapped back as David squirmed in her arms. He protested, saying he didn't need a nap, before that notion was shut down quickly, "Yes you do, now quit squirming before I smack you." 

Azami was still left holding her grandfather, the man squirming against her hold as she reassured him, "Grumpa, _please. _The Tapu is not conspiring against you, I promise."

"I'm sorry, what?" Connor asked with an incredulous look.

"Yeah," 007 had to laugh at her partner's disbelief, "When we were kids, the running joke was that Interpol was conspiring against my Grumpa, and every time something bad happened, we'd call it a conspiracy by Interpol. We had to stop, but now it's turned into the Tapus conspiring to make my Grumpa suffer as he gets old." she looked down at the man in her arms. She felt bad for him, and her heart ached. Why did insist on blaming the Tapu? It didn't help, if he thought it would. 

Connor laughed to himself, "That sounds like a shitpost."

"Right?" Azami laughed with him, "But it was funny. So... it stuck around. Now it only gets said when Mr. Grumpus over here gets tired and won't admit it. So, it's nap time."

Nanu, now with barely enough strength to stay awake, much less fight, mumbled sleepily to himself, yet ignored his body's call for sleep and forced himself to stake awake, "'m not tired.. screw the gods."

"You are. Just go to sleep. You're fine. Nobody's out to get you." Azami fixed the old man's hair as he fell asleep, yet refused to actually pass out.

"And if they are," Connor flexed, just for show, "They've got another thing comin'."

"See? Nobody's conspiring against you, Grumpa. You're okay. I promise." 

Nanu still yet protested, fighting his closing eyelids, ".. No... fuck the ocean.. n' the Tapu.."

Reggina, returned from setting down David, turned to her great-granddaughter and son, and held out her arms, "Hand him here." Azami did as she was instructed, and Reggina received her small son, holding him gently as he fell asleep, finally. 

Connor looked at the both of them, and then at Azami, "Is he _really_ that stubborn?"

"Yep. Been that way as long as I've been alive. Probably since he was born, to be perfectly honest."

"Oh you have no idea..." The Banks' Matriarch chuckled as her son finally accepted sleep and was heard softly snoring, "We're actually not sure about the first seven years of his life, but the rest? Usually a lot more stubborn than this. I'm going to go lay him down, so I'll be right back."

"Take yer time, Great-Grandma. We'll be here a bit."

"We will?" Connor stared at his partner with curiosity.

"Hell yeah, dude." Azami stared back at him, surprised he didn't remember what she did, "Remember? We have a whole week?" 

Connor's eyes widened, and his grin spread from ear to ear at his re-revelation, "_Right._ _**YES."**_

"I know, it's great." 007 smiled at her partner's excitement, "And tomorrow... maybe we won't even have to worry about her little mission for us.."

"Wouldn't that be a dream come true?"

"Nah, the dream come true is not having to worry about _her..."_

Johnson looked at the two sleepily, You won't have to worry bout her for much longer, kiddos. Don't worry 'bout it." And when he finished speaking, he began to drift off again, not quite asleep, but definitely not fully awake. 

"Thank Arceus," Connor flopped back on an empty cushion on the couch, "I don’t think I can stand her much longer. Especially if she keeps taking my arm..."

Azami jolted, before explaining quickly and angrily, "Yeah, she’s found that she can threaten to take away Connor’s arm to get him to listen. Did most recently when he tried to save my ass after I found out she has it for my head."

When Reggina returned however, she was not without her son, who was still held tight in her arms. "He refuses to let go..." she sighed, "Who am I to tell him no?"

"You're spoiling him." Johnson told her from his spot on the couch, eyes still shut. 

"So what?"

Azami chimed in, grinning at the sight of her Grumpa still being carried by his mother, "Honestly, let him be spoiled."

"I'll spoil my baby 'til the day I die. Don't matter how old he gets." Reggina looked at her husband when she heard of Connor's plight, waiting for him to say something.

The retired agent scratched the back of his neck, looking quite nervous all of a sudden, "... David will probably take more for that.."

"You put too much pressure on David, John..."

"I'm. not. allowed. to enter these things physically. If I could, I'd do all the dirty-work myself. But as the former chief of Sector 0 and all of my involvement in the-"

_"Johnson."_

_"-__still ongoing_ Fallen Angel Case, I'm only allowed to do so _much_. David does what I want to do by choice, anyways... I don't see why this has to be such a big deal."

"It's our family, Johnson. He's. _family_."

"All the more reason to let him do what he does best."

Reggina shook her head as her husband finished speaking, Nanu still not stirring in her arms, "I wish I had just killed Elijah when he walked in the door."

" Nanu was right there, dear. You _couldn't_." Johnson tried to be reassuring, but was ultimately left in silence, before Connor spoke again.

"Guys, it’s not that big a deal, really-"

"Yea it _is,_ Connor!" Azami argued against her partner.

"No, it's not!" The young agent ran his hands through his hair as they tried to convince him otherwise, " I barely even know you people! I just came in... and you... you just... fuckin’..."

She took his hand, gently, as she lowered her voice to be comforting, "You act like I haven’t talked about you." her partner stopped and simply stared, and she smiled, "I mentioned you ahead of time. Only mentioned, but yeah. You were family before you even stepped in the door." And they embraced, Connor planting his face in his partner's shoulder, Azami still smiling gently, "Give him a minute. He’s emotional."

"Am not!" the man protested from the fabric of his partner's shirt.

Reggina smiled at the two, speaking to Connor as he cried, "We're _family_, Connor. More than that, we're _The Banks Family_."

"No one messes with the Banks." Johnson got up a laid a hand on his new great-grandson's back. And for once in his life, Connor felt like he was at home. Finally. 


	12. No One Left Behind

Azami, still holding her emotional compromised boyfriend, looked over at her great-grandpa, before nodding at Connor. A hug was implied, by the way she looked at him, and then looked at Johnson. Connor lifted his head for a moment, wiping his wet eyes with his flesh hand, "Thanks... I... I really needed this. Like... _a lot."_

Johnson awkwardly approached and half-hugged Connor, not his best effort, but not his worst either, "I was threaten-"

_"Johnson Oliver Banks." _Reggina threatened, glaring at her husband, who promptly shut his mouth entirely. 

Azami also gave her great-grandpa a warning, shooting him a look from over behind her partner, "Great-Grandpa. _Not the time."_

Connor practically fell into the hug, letting out the smallest bit of breath as his head hit Johnson's chest, "Thank you. I won’t let you down.. I promise." He smiled, happy at the hug, and grateful for the warmth it brought with it. 

"You can hug much better than that." Reggina scoffed at Johnson, smirking just the tiniest bit.

"Fine." the former 007 bear-hugged his new great-grandson, practically lifting him in the process. Connor was laughing again, and that's all that really mattered to his partner. 

"Ack!-" Fe26 coughed out as he was enveloped by Johnson's hug, "I still have a _spine, _y'know!"

"There we go! Much better!" Azami grinned at the sigh before her, "There’s the Connor I know and love." she paused, almost awkwardly, before scratching the back of her neck nervously, So... ah... tomorrow. The Day of Reckoning, huh?" She hardly wanted to broach the topic of tomorrow's trials and tribulations, but she knew it had to be done, to some degree. It would be foolish not to be on the same page as the rest of the participators of the plan. 

Reggina stared at her great-granddaughter, before returning her gaze to her husband, looking highly confused, "Reckoning? Who said anything about Reckoning? Johnson, what have you done?" 

"I'll explain later. Everyone needs to sleep now. Zazz, Connor, go to bed. Please-" Johnson got nervous again, his voice turning from happiness to desperation as he pleaded with Connor and his partner, trying to get them to go to bed. 

"Ah, Great-Grandma I can explain... " Azami tried to begin, before her partner interrupted, sick of people avoiding the topic. 

"Yer busting us out of Interpol and helping us kill our boss and her little ‘guard dog’ is the jist of it."

All talking ceased when Connor finished, and the room was deadly quiet as Reggina glared at her husband. Azami wondered if she was actually mad, or simply frustrated at being left out. She couldn't exactly tell at the moment. " ...yeah... that... and... I’ve got something kinda important to let you guys know..."

Johnson looked immediately concerned, furrowing his brows at his great-granddaughter, "What? If it's important, we need to know."

"I swear to Tapu Fini, if you're pregnant-" Reggina muttered to herself.

"No! I'm not pregnant!" Azami quickly dispersed the idea that she was with child with a wave of her hands, Connor's eyes widening at the idea. He wondered what he would have done if she _was_. He wondered if he'd stick around. If that version of himself would be brave enough to be a father. He hoped so. 

He nodded, in any case, "You would’ve known that much sooner."

007 sighed, "...I am a Faller, though. And so are the rest of you. Simply from being around my Daddy and I. We kinda... spread the UB energy stuff, and now... now, you’re all fallers."

The room fell quiet again, and Azami felt her face heating up. Why had she said that? It was important, so she _had_ to tell them, but was _now _really the time? Her great-grandparents were simply looking at each other, then back at her, and then back at each other, and the young agent had never felt more anxious in her life, save being in front of the chief. Nobody spoke for five minutes (she had kept count), before Reggina nodded, and Johnson smiled at Azami, speaking softly, "We were fallers long before you and Guzma came around, Azami..."

"What?" The redness in her face faded slowly, "Are you serious?"

Connor groaned, "Oh, what hole did we just go down?"

Johnson stuttered, laughing a bit nervously, "It uh.. ever heard of dimension hoppers?"

She had. From Moira, once or twice. Agents who went between dimensions in Ultra Wormholes to either find out new information about Ultra Beasts, or to change the outcomes in the other dimensions. It was interesting, but hardly something Azami wanted to end up doing. She'd heard enough about Wormholes and Ultra Beasts simply from her Grumpa to know to stay well enough away from anything relating to them. Reggina smiled as she continued the explanation, "Johnson and I were originally from different dimensions, then my boss heard his and threatened to destroy his. He sent me to kill him under the guise that he was the one who wanted our dimension destroyed."

"And my boss had the means to do it, but he was trying to destroy the device. That was my task." The retired 007 continued.

"I can't tell you how many dimensions we hopped chasing each other."

"Then running away together-"

Connor and Azami stared at each other once the two finished their little explanation of the origin of their romance, in shock and almost awe at the fact. Azami never even _guessed_ that Wormholes had brought her great-grandparents together. They'd always seemed like they just... belonged here. She grinned, shrugging, " ...Romantic??"

"Hell yeah." her partner agreed, a likewise grin spreading from ear to ear across his own face, "So wormholes and Ultra Beasts are nothing new to you?"

Johnson full on laughed at Connor's statement, before smiling at the younger, "No, wormholes and UBs aren't new to us. Our team was the one's who discovered them."

"And that’s why that UB: Blaster was so interested in me alone... on our first mission, we had to contain a Blacephalon, and it only got interested in Connor when he tried to protect me. Otherwise, it was completely zeroed in on me... Moira was right.." As much as it pained Azami to say that, she did, trying to wrap her head around it. Her Chief, though crazy, had been right for once. It scared her, but at least she knew what she was working with now. 

Reggina shook her head, "I'm glad it wasn't a Guzzlord.. Those in particular have it out for our family.."

"Yeah, I noticed." The young 007 looked over at her sleeping Grumpa, happy he was awake to hear the conversation. 

"Wh- Oh. Yeah." Connor scratched the back of his neck, "Heard about that..."

"Yeah. I dunno why he doesn’t just retire. He’s been a cop for forever." 

"There’s gotta be a reason, Zazz." her partner side-hugged her, giving her some form of comfort. 

Johnson exhaled, smiling softly at his sleeping son, "Nanu has always had a strong sense of justice. He just... has a strange way of showing it."

"That doesn't mean it should get in the way of him enjoying the rest of his life..." Azami sighed, running her hands through her pink curls, frustration in her golden eyes. She was worried, above all else, but what could she do when her Grumpa was stubbornly insistent that he keep working? Nothing, that's what. When Nanu had his mind set on something, he wasn't one to let go of it, and she had learned that fairly quickly. 

"Now, uh... what’s this about you guys discovering wormholes? I’m interested now.." Connor quickly changed the topic, trying to find out more about his new family's strange past.

Reggina turned to her husband, "Do we.. tell them what happened?"

"... It was your dimension, dear.. That'll be your story to tell."

And so she began, slowly at first, as if trying to figure out the best way to tell the story, while still doing it properly, "Well.. While running, we had an encounter with a Guzzlord. It nearly killed Johnson, so I shot it... and killed it... it fell through one of the open wormholes and the International Police of his dimension found it. Guzzlords just kept coming, I kept shooting trying to protect Johnson. Eventually we got caught by the IPD in my dimension and as a defense, I set off the device. The IPD of his world picked us up, along with my boss in an attempt to negotiate as my dimension imploded on itself. His boss eventually went mad and we hopped through so many portals to get away again before Johnson decided to end it and get married. The wedding was also a trap for our bosses... We let another UB get them while we got the UB's. Afterwards, we had a little fun in the IPD before I got pregnant with Ducky. Then I retired, because we realized we loved being parents but didn't know any other life. One had to be a fulltime parent."

"And Ducky was _very_ attached to his Momma the moment he was born.." Johnson sighed, smiling at the memory. 

"That and I was tired.. I hated the agent life and wanted to relax and just be a mother. Johnson was still living for the thrill of both lives."

"And I also... met Elijah, 666 and ANG3L during that time... Became close with ANG3L. She was a great friend."

"She really was.. She would have been a perfect mother..." Reggina almost choked up, but kept a serious look about her, as if trying to prevent herself from breaking at the memory of her old friend. 

Connor and Azami once again shared glances, trying to use their depleted braincells to try and sort through all the information they had just received. It was a lot, but they eventually managed to get some words out. Azami was the first to speak, "Wow... that's... that's..."

_**"Intense."**_Connor offered.

"Yeah. That." His partner chuckled, "So you guys have a bit of _experience_ getting rid of unsavory bosses, huh? Awesome."

And then Fe26 decided to think more, only to confuse himself further, "Wait... so... who are those other two agents you mentioned? You said 666 was Nanu's... wait. Are you guys... his like.. not-biological parents?"

Azami raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. They're his foster parents, my dude. If I had to guess, ANG3L's my Grumpa's mom.. who's probably dead.. again, just a guess. But, yeah..." she fidgeted with her Z-Ring nervously as she thought about what may have happened to ANG3L. In Interpol, she remembered Moira saying, anything can happen. Which made the young 007 _very_ nervous. 

"Now I'm almost glad I haven't run into many UBs then... that sounds awful. The only one I've ever encountered was the Blaster that was on Ula'Ula' and... effectively caused Nanu to-" Connor began before his partner slapped her hand over his mouth, causing him to stop short, both out of pain and fear.

She glared at him threateningly, _"You shut your mouth right now."_

Reggina sighed, staring at the two, "We already know about the heart attack, Hun. That's why we intend to move back to Alola."

"Yep. Gotta keep an eye on our youngest. If he won't do it, someone's gotta. As for um.. ANG3L.. Yeah, she... died giving birth to Nanu back in the day.. More so because she went into labor early and during a mission. I told 666 to stay back while I took Elijah and Nanu to the nearest Pokemon Center since I only had two hands but he left her.. let her.." Johnson swallowed harshly, almost reliving the memory in the moment, though he was trying not to, "...let her die.. I came back to find her, mangled from a UB.. And 666 was in a bar, drinking his life away. It doesn't take a genius though to know he didn't even try to save his wife..."

His wife clutched her son, trying to shield him from whatever invisible demons she saw as her husband spoke, choking up as she tried to speak again, "...and the things he did to-"

Johnson wrapped his arms around his wife and son, holding them tight as he tried to comfort his lover and ease her distress, "Shhh.. He's gone Reggi.. Has been since the day I put him in prison."

"It doesn't matter..." She looked down at her son, who was snuggling her more closely, despite still being asleep, a sad look in her misty eyes, "...ANG3L paid the ultimate price to give 666 the world and he took that gift and hurt him.. Then _Elijah_..."

Extreme tiredness overwhelmed the retired agents, and Johnson rested his head on his wife's shoulder, leaning in to kiss Nanu's forehead, "I know, Dear... I'm _**sorry**_..." When Reggina remained silent and only returned the love to her son, he spoke again, his voice weaker then Azami had ever heard it before, "I should have reacted _sooner_.."

"I'm starting to think we all need some serious sleep. Like... _serious sleep."_ Azami began fidgeting with her hands, sick of playing with her Z-Ring, and her nerves going into overdrive, "But, you guys already know? How? Who told you? I've been trying to keep an eye on him from over in Unova through texts and whatnot, but,, it's hard. I'm scared something's gonna happen to him while I'm over there and I'm gonna be shit outta luck when it comes to doing anything." her eyes got misty at that notion, and at the information about her Grumpa's mother. Why did the worst things, she wondered, always happen to the best people? It was a cliche question, she knew, but still one worth asking. 

Connor hugged her, wrapping his arms around and trying to provide warmth for her as she had for him, "You're doing your best..."

"But what if my best isn't enough?" She asked, and the both of them were silent as they pondered. Azami broke free from the hug, her face getting red from keeping herself from crying. She looked over at her Grumpa, and made her way over, boots thumping against the floor, "His hair's all messed up from stickin' his head outside..." she fixed it gently, "I'm sorry, Grumpa."

"Zazz. I'm pretty sure he's forgiven you. He even said he doesn't hate you, right?" Connor offered.

"Yeah... but Grumpa's good at hiding things."

Johnson shook his head when his great-granddaughter asked who had told them what had happened, "Who do you think, Azami? David did. And as his parents, despite him being an adult and elderly himself, we're still his parents. We have a right to know what happens to our son."

"I never said you didn't." she snapped back. When she cooled down, she spoke again, "...Right. Grandpa. Duh. Sorry, my head was not on straight that day. I completely forgot about Grandpa."

Reggina looked over at Azami, smiling sadly, "He's not lying, hun. He doesn't hate you and he never could. He was worried and shocked.. that's all. I promise." the statement alone near made Azami break, but she held herself together with razor-thin self-control. 

Connor turned to his partner, smiling, "See? Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah... I guess." she returned the smile, before looking back at her Grumpa, not so sad anymore, "Love you too, Grumpa."

Her partner looked around, before realizing that Reggina and Johnson... _didn't _live here. The whole time he'd assumed it was their house, but it was just now that he was realizing it wasn't. From what he could tell, it was Nanu and Looker's. He snorted to himself, almost disappointed at how unobservant he was. He looked over at Reggina and Johnson, "And you guys'll be moving here? Ya need any help with that?"

"Maybe." Reggina thought for a moment, "I would say we have our kids, but Nanu isn't in any condition to be carrying anything around. And neither is Johnson, though he doesn't wanna admit it." She glanced over at her husband, who rolled his eyes.

"I fall _one time_ and suddenly I can't carry anything."

"You broke both your hips and your arm when you fell and Nanu had to call the ambulance. You're not fit to carry anything over 30 pounds, which a box of any of our things would be over."

Azami stared in disbelief and shock at her great-grandfather, "_What_ happened? You broke both your hips and your arm? Are you _**okay?" **_Perhaps she was a bit _too_ concerned, but she wasn't about to be not concerned enough. 

"I'm fine-"

Reggina interrupted, sighing as she told her great-granddaughter the story, "He was carrying Cyrus' piano to the cellar so Cyrus could practice whenever he visited while Johnson worked on his new car. But, he fell because he didn't see Nanu's cane as he was walking by and he got wedged between the piano and his car. I was with Ducky and Mage going clothes shopping for Mage's vow renewals to her wife. Looker was with Hala on a date. No one else was home but Nanu. When I got a call from the hospital, they said he was getting hip replacements and an arm cast. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. He was fine otherwise and thankfully he's quick to recover. Though that doesn't change that he's getting older too. He shouldn't lift things past his limit. Neither should I, so if you'd like to help, please do. We'll pay you, even."

"Great-Grandpa... I’m glad you’re alright, though..." The young 007 thought for a moment, before nodding eagerly, "I’d be happy to come and help! My Pokémon aren’t exactly the strengthiest, but I sure am!" 

Connor grinned, setting one hand on his hip, "My whole team is Steel types, so... they’re made for heavy lifting and endurance. They’ll be able to help move you guys in. And don’t worry about paying us. We’re just helping out family. It’s what you do." he nodded to himself. It's what you do for your real family. 

"Thank you.." Reggina smiled as she got up to go try again to put her son to bed, likely so she could go to bed herself. Azami had never seen her look so tired. 

"Of course.."

Johnson looked over at his exhausted wife, "Is he not letting go?"

"Nope. I suppose I'll be sleeping out here in the recliner. Which is fine. Cyrus and Brett are coming to visit, and I'm sure Nanu will want to see them. I'm excited for him." She smiled at the thought of her son getting to see his other grandchild for the first time in a while, him being over in Sinnoh most, if not all of the time.

Azami's eyes brightened at mention of her cousin and uncle, "Brett and Uncle Cy are coming? Awesome! Can I stay up to see them?" 

Her partner laid a hand on her shoulder, "No, Zazz, you need sleep. We both do."

Johnson smiled at the both of them, before speaking tiredly, "Why don't you two take our bed? It's big and comfy." He smiled, showing he was serious about the suggestion, as Azami and Connor stared at him. Dang. 

"You don't have to give us your bed.." Connor began, a small smile crossing his face, "Thank you."

"Yeah, are you sure you wanna give us your bed? Who knows what we might-" Azami began with a devilish smirk, before her partner shut her mouth with his hand, his face bright red in embarrassment.

_"Stop being nasty."_

Reggina snorted at the two, "Fuck in our bed and you’re paying for a new mattress."

"See? No being nasty!" 

"Fine.... But _I could pay for a new mattress..." _Azami's eyes moved towards her partner, filled with a mischievous glint. 

_"Azami."_

"Seriously though, nah. You're safe.. for now."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?!" 

Connor continued to question his partner all the way up to their new bedroom, not giving up until he discovered what his partner meant when she mentioned the topic of sex. This left Reggina and Johnson, along with their son, still asleep in his mother's arms, down in the living room of said son's house, with nothing but the silence between them. Reggina laid back in the recliner, now beginning to let herself fall asleep, before her husband spoke one last time before he drifted off himself, "How long do ya think they'll last?"

"If their conversations are anything to go by..." the matriarch smiled, "A very long time."

"That's what I thought you'd say." Johnson got up at kissed his wife's cheek, before laying back down on the couch, "I love you, dear. I'll let you know when Cyrus and Brett get here."

"No, go to sleep. We'll see them in the morning. They know where they're sleeping." 

"You say that like I won't wake up anyway."

Reggina scoffed, smiling at her husband, "Goodnight, John."

"Goodnight, Reggi." 

And so the two finally got their sleep, each of them drifting off to the sound of the Pokemon outside, and the soft snoring of their son. Everything was alright. For now. And that was enough for the two of them. Reckoning could wait until tomorrow, and it would. Because right now, the Banks family had more important matters to attend to, like welcoming their newest member, and making sure everyone got sleep. And it seemed, in this little house in Alola, both of those goals had been accomplished. As Connor laid down that night, cuddling for the first time not a pillow, but his lover, he felt warm, and welcomed and _free._ It was as if he had never gone to Interpol in the first place. And for that, and everything else he had felt tonight, he was grateful for. But one thing bothered him. He got up, put on a shirt, rubbed his eyes, and trudged down to the room where David slept. The master bedroom. 

He couldn't tell if the old man was still asleep, but he'd know soon enough, "Erm... excuse me? Sir?" 

A low groan, and David stirred from his slumber, "...Connor? What is it? Why are you up so late? Go to bed."

"I was up talkin' to Reggina and Johnson, and me and Zazz just got to bed, but..."

"But what? Get to the point, I'm tired."

"Aight, aight..." Connor scratched his neck as he spoke, "I just... thanks. For helping me not be a little shit. It was a bit aggressive, but I appreciate you trying to get me toughened up and ready to handle whatever's gonna happen tomorrow. I just hope I won't let you down."

"Really. That's what you came in here for?" the old detective sat up and turned on his bed-side light, finally looking Connor in the eyes as he put on his glasses with a smile, "Come here." An arm was held open, and Connor accepted the offer, hugging David tight. "You weren't a little shit in the first place, I told you that. Just trained differently. It's not your fault." he sighed at the second part, "You won't. I can tell you that much right now. Azami speaks highly of you, something she doesn't do with just anybody."

Connor nodded as he retracted from the hug. Azami didn't give out praise like candy. She was like her Grumpa in that regard. If you wanted her respect, you had to earn it. "You're serious?"

"Yes, I'm sure." David gave the younger agent a pat on the shoulder, "Now, go get some sleep. You look like you need it."

"Aight.." As if to confirm, Fe26 yawned as he waved to David, "'Night, Sir."

"Don't call me that. It makes me feel older then I already am." The detective joked, "Call me by my name. Or Grandpa, if you really want to."

"Sure. Okay. ...Goodnight, David." 

Not that he'd expected Connor to use Grandpa just yet. It'd take time to get there, "Goodnight, Connor." 

All was settled. 


	13. Phase One

When Azami rose in the morning, Connor's arms wrapped around her abdomen, she hardly wanted to move. Partially out of a desire to not wake her partner, but out of a deep rooted fear that if she moved and got up, it would all go away. She would be back in Unova, cold in the bottom bunk, Connor snoring away above her, not next to her snoring softly. It felt ethereal, and she sighed contently. Diesel lay contently in the sunlight coming in through their window, before opening one golden eye and meowing at his trainer. She smiled, before patting Connor's hand, "C'mon... we gotta get up at some point." The snoring ceased, replaced by a groan coming from her partner, and she spoke again, trying to rouse him, "We can't bust ourselves outta Interpol just by laying here." 

Her partner finally removed his arms, sat up, and opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them. He'd taken his prosthetic off, and now Azami was getting her first good look at the scars that covered the stump that remained. They ran across his partial arm, wrapping around and running up to the base of his shoulder. Connor smiled, "You enjoyin' what you're seeing?"

She smiled, her cheeks bright pink, "Y-Yeah, if I'm honest."

"Good."

"God, you're even more of confident asshole then I thought." Azami flopped backwards, grinning. 

He joined her, raising an eyebrow and smiling right along with his partner, "Ah, come on. I thought girls _liked_ confidence!"

They both shared a laugh, before embracing again, Azami kissing her partner on the cheek. When they finally separated, they managed to pull themselves out of bed, Connor pausing before grabbing his clothes, "Wait. Is my Aggron still down with Ducky and Mage's Pokemon?"

"I'd guess so," Azami pulled off her pajama shirt, quickly replacing it with her dress shirt, "you didn't return her last night, so she's gotta be out somewhere." Her partner nodded, and they proceeded to change, Azami finishing off by securing her Z-Ring to her wrist and helping Connor with his tie that he didn't know how to tie. She showed him for the hundredth time how to do it, the young man nodding as she explained each step, but she knew she'd be explaining again the next time he had to put it on. For some reason, she didn't mind, though. 

When they both looked presentable, and up to Azami's standards, they made their way downstairs, quiet in case Johnson and Reggina were still sleeping. They weren't. In fact, they couldn't find anyone until they looked in the dining room, where everyone was already seated, waiting for breakfast. Nanu smiled, "What? You two have so much fun last night you needed some extra sleep?" Reggina called to her son from the kitchen as he smirked devilishly, noticing that Azami's face was getting bright red, "Am I right?"

_"No."_ Connor flushed, sapphire eyes staring hard at the police chief as he sat down. 

Nanu's smirk still remained, not minding the sass he got from his granddaughter's partner, "Ah, I'm just messin' with ya, kid. Don't take it so hard." There was a look of genuine concern that he had crossed a line for a moment, before he spoke again, "How did ya sleep though?"

"Fine, thanks." As expected after last night, Connor began to eat ravenously, causing himself to hiccup once more. When his partner smacked her head on the table, he laughed, before taking a drink of an orange juice Reggina had brought him when she'd heard what had happened. When he drank, the hiccups dissipated, as they had before, only to return once Connor, in his inability to learn a lesson this early, continued his rapid pace of eating, only pausing to take drinks of his juice when he felt hiccups beginning to rise in his chest.

He immediately stopped stuffing his face full of food when Johnson sat down, a serious look in his eyes, "Is everyone here?" A quick check confirmed that everyone was, in fact, there, including Brett and Cyrus, the first of whom was talking eagerly to Azami, only to pause and flush in embarrassment when he realized everyone else was silent. Johnson nodded, before resuming his talk, "Today begins the first phase of our plan. Azami, Connor. This is your first, last, and possibly only chance to escape the International Police, so you will need to follow my instructions down to the last _detail._ Are we clear?" the two nodded, suddenly nervous, and the retired agent followed suit, before resuming once more, "Then our time begins now. Phase One commences today. This is our first... debriefing... if you will. An explanation of the phase about to take place. David will be explaining from here."

David nodded, before clearing his throat and speaking to the table, "Today, Azami and Connor will be sent back to the Interpol's Headquarters, along with Jiji and Kiki. From there-"

"..no." Azami's breathing began to labor, "No, I have a whole week to spend with you guys, I can't go back yet-" Connor laid a hand on her shoulder, and she made more of a conscious effort to relax.

Her grandfather grimaced, sorry for the girl in front of him, "I know. But if we act now, the sooner you can leave." he took a deep breath, gathering himself, "Your only objective at the current moment is to annoy the ever-loving daylights out of Moira. Get her to _despise_ the twins."

Kiki grinned, "We're good at that, we'll be fine." her brother groaned, rolling his eyes at his sister's remark. 

"Well, that's it. That's all you have to do for now." Looker finished, putting his hands down on the table.

Azami raised an eyebrow, finallly calm, "That's it? That's really it?"

Looker leaned forward, "You'll need a story. Me and Johnson have devised one for you. Jiji and Kiki were bothering some tourists to the Alolan Islands. I'm sure she won't appreciate her 000 and 836 being a bunch of hooligans while they're on their little break. Tell her that, and then... it's up to you to figure out what to do from there."

Azami, Connor, and the twins looked at each other for a moment, before nodding collectively. The only thing that disturbed the serene silence of breakfast after that was the periodic tapping of Azami's fingers on the table, fidgeting, but not frustrated at really... anything. Her eyes weren't focused on her breakfast, rather, on everything else. The walls, the floor, her uniform, her family... Connor looked over at her, down at her hand, and then back up at her face, "Did you... take your meds when you got up?"

The young 007 startled when she heard the question, before looking over at Connor, "Shit, I didn't, did I?" She reached into the backpack she had resting next to her seat, pulling out a white bottle of pills, and shaking out one light orange capsule, tossing it in her mouth and washing it down with water promptly. A shake of her head, and she grinned, "There. Much better." the tapping stopped, and Azami ate her breakfast without any more issues. It was when David stood up that everyone began to follow, starting with the juniors agents 007 and Fe26, followed by 000 and 836. There was no going back now. Only forwards. 

Johnson pulled aside the four young agents and David after all was cleaned and put away, and they had packed their bags for the trip ahead. He called on Jiji first, David standing close by. Did he know something they didn't? Likely. Johnson spoke slowly, carefully to Jiji, as if speaking to a frightened animal, "Jiji, I just need you to turn around, and take a deep breath. I'm not doing anything bad, but it's for your safety."

"O-Ok..?" Jiji did as instructed, only for Johnson to pull out a slender needle. A microchip, if Azami could guess. Kiki had turned her head and shut her eyes, knowing her brother well enough to know this wouldn't go well. David stationed himself in front of Jiji, hoping to keep him calm. The needle was positioned right near 000's neck, which Zazz vaguely remembered being heavily scarred, from what she had heard briefly from Kiki when she had told her about their past. Team Micro, or something like that. He didn't know much past that. The stress had whitened his hair, and his eyes dulled by the experiments conducted on him. Azami thought it tragic. She watched as Johnson moved the needle towards the agent's scarred neck, and she held her breath. 

It was inserted, and Jiji _screamed._

The minute the chip was inserted, he called to high hell and screeched bloody murder, tackling David against the wall in a blind rage. Azami rushed to pull him off, but Johnson stopped her, undertaking the task himself. David breathed heavy breaths, regaining his strength slowly, but surely. His back hurt like hell, but he looked over at Johnson, "Give him here." Jiji was passed to the detective, and promptly began to cry and run his hands into his hair, David attempting to comfort him like his own child. 

Kiki was next, and her chip's insertion went more smoothly then her brother. A brief pinch, and her breath was released. Done. 

Then Connor, who just stood and breathed as normal while the chip went in. His eyes got misty, but nobody mentioned it. Done. 

And finally Azami, who took a deep breath, clenched her fists and waited while she was chipped. Like a dog, she mused. Done. 

When they were all calm and chipped, Johnson spoke to them, "I only wish to make sure you all are safe. I'm sorry for any pain I caused."

Azami nodded, smiling, "Thanks, Great-Grandpa. You wouldn't've done that if you had other options." A quick glance to Jiji. He seemed better now, less teary eyed and angry. He got up, allowing his sister to pull him into her own hug while Azami went and assisted her grandpa, pulling him into a standing position. "So... this is it for now, huh?" 

David nodded, "But we will see each other again soon, if all goes well!" 

The four agents looked at each other and nodded. All would go well. They'd be sure of that. Jiji wiped his eyes one last time and hefted his bag, "You can count on us: the four biggest nuisances Interpol has ever seen."

"Hell yeah!" Connor cheered with a laugh, "We'll annoy those sons 'a bitches so much they'll _want _us gone!"

Johnson smiled, "Not that much, Connor. And you and Azami don't need to annoy her, really. Just those two." he pointed to the twins, "You work on getting Pierre to me and David. And Azami..." a soft glance at his great-granddaughter, "You just be careful. Help wherever you can. But just be _careful."_

"I will." the young 007 nodded with a smirk, "You can be sure of that, Great-Grandpa."

The four took turns embracing Johnson, and then David, before heading back to the kitchen, where everyone else was waiting for them. 

The four agents said their goodbyes to the Banks', promising to be back by the holidays. The door to the house shut, and they were left to make their way to the docks, where a boat was waiting to take them back to Unova. When they boarded, and the ship cast off, David stood, waving them off to the horizon. Azami kept waving until she couldn't see her Grandpa anymore, and at that point she sunk down and steeled herself for the task ahead. It felt like when she'd first left all over again. The same twisting in her guts, and the same anxiety about doing the right thing. It was almost unbearable. 007 felt her heart in her throat and her stomach sink further down then she'd ever felt it sink before. It was this, or nothing at all. It would be over soon, she tried to tell herself. Not that it worked. Jiji sank down next to her, looking just the tiniest bit green, his head sinking down into his knees. Azami raised an eyebrow at his illness, "You good?"

"..hardly. The motion of the boat is killing me." he sounded quite sick, and the one thing Azami could think of was motion sickness, like the kind her Grumpa got whenever he was in a car. Did he get sick on the ferry between islands? She'd never really paid that much attention. She watched as Jiji took his own pill, taking a swig of water to wash it down. When he saw her confusion, he cleared his throat and answered, "Makes the sickness stop.. most times." He looked somewhat healthier, at least, from what Azami could see. Less green. 

She sighed and pulled out a lunch she had been packed. The last fresh lunch she would have for likely the next week at sea. Every last bite was savored, and her Pokemon followed her lead. The next week was going to be _long._

* * *

The end of their long week on the ocean found the four agents sprawled out on the deck, playing a particularly intense game of Uno. Kiki had all the plus two cards, from what everyone else could figure, Azami kept reversing it and changing the color, while Connor and Jiji were left to suffer at the hands of the two card devils. They paused when their captain gave the call for land, Azami stacking the cards and replacing the cards in their box, which was stuffed back in her bag. "Good game, guys!" she called back to her friends. 

"Oh yeah." Connor rolled his eyes as he stood up, "For _you." _

"I dunno what yer whinin' about." 

007 stuck out her tongue, much to the dismay of her partner and Jiji. A car was waiting for them as they stepped outside the docks, and so were the busy streets of Unova. Another pill as he got in, and Jiji was mostly fine... for a while. But the streets were busy, and traffic was abundant. Jiji felt his stomach twist and his head get light. The driver seemed to notice his passenger's discomfort through his rear view mirror, and offered a kind, "Don't worry! It's lightenin' up!", meaning the traffic, not Jiji's illness. It didn't make him feel any better physically, but emotionally, he felt a bit calmer, knowing he'd be out of the car shortly. Headquarters was in sight as Jiji folded over, hugging himself to try and make himself feel better. Kiki glanced down at her sick brother, scooting over slightly in her seat, as to avoid being a target if and when he hurled. Azami pulled her feet back, and Connor followed his partner's lead, casting a sorry look over at Jiji.

The car eventually stopped, and Headquarters loomed in front of them. Jiji was almost bright green at that point, and luckily for the four, Moira was waiting outside for them. Kiki hatched a plan, and practically kicked her brother out of the car...

Right as he vomited. 

Right on Moira's shoes. 

The Chief's angry glare was something to behold as it was shot down at the agent at her feet, who was promptly heaved up by his sister, who waved to the older woman, "Chief. How are ya?"

"I was better before _you _arrived with your sickly brother." Moira shot back, "Get him to the infirmary. I'd expected him to be in better shape, but I suppose I can't expect much from Agent Triple Zeroes." Kiki's lips turned up in a snarl as the Chief turned her back, ordering a secretary to get her a new pair of shoes. 

Jiji looked up at his sister, "You planned that, didn't you?"

"Not exactly," Kiki shook her head, "But it worked out _beautifully._ Thanks, sicko."

The four shared a laugh, one weaker then the rest, as Kiki carried her brother to the infirmary, where he laid until he felt he could go to his room and simply take it easy until tomorrow, which the nurse agreed with. And so they sat in the twins' shared room, Jiji laying flat on his back and staring at the ceiling. And now they were left to come up with ways to annoy the hell out of Moira. Azami looked over at the twins, slightly confused, "Hey, so... you seemed off while you were on those meds. What was up?"

"Oh.." Jiji had shut his eyes, trying to sleep, "It just.. makes me loopy. Don't worry 'bout it."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I got Kiki to watch over me, and I do some pretty stupid shit when I'm loopy." he grinned and looked over at his peer, "It'll be easy to annoy her while I'm on 'em."

Kiki wheezed, devolving into giggles, "Mhm! It'll be super simple!" Azami grinned at the chaotic energy radiating off of the twins, glad she got the chance to be working with them. "So... let's go cause some chaos!" 

"Right now..?" Jiji mumbled.

"Yeah, right now!" his sister near dragged him up from his bed, making him stand. "Let's go!" She pulled him out of their room, hardly taking it easy, and Jiji easily split from her, promptly running into a wall. His sister wheezed, and so it began. Moira's heels were heard clicking against the floor. Jiji was still running into walls. Agents were watching in fascination and horror and mild concern. Some of the braver ones spun Jiji around, and the young Zeroes grinned as he spun in his now fully loopy state. Moira's heels got closer. Jiji began to feel sick, the effects of the medication wearing off. It was now that Kiki got concerned, running after her brother as he spun and laughed and ran into more walls. She tried to catch him, stop him from hurting himself, but it was all for naught as Moira rounded the corner, seeing the chaos her Agent Zeroes had caused. 

"What in Arceus' name is _happen-"_ her eyes had fire in them as she spotted Kiki and Jiji, _"Oh. You two." _she growled, "In my office. Now." Kiki nodded for the both of them, and began dragging her brother into the Chief's office, Jiji still grinning like a fool. 

He burped, "Hey again.." It was a moment of silence, before, once again, Jiji took it upon himself to vomit on Moira's shoes. Her sparkling new shoes, ruined and filthy. Azami could've sworn she saw a vein begin to pop on the Chief's forehead. Zeroes grinned, "How's that for ya?" All the agents around them were stunned and speechless at the gall of the young agent, but some began to grin and whistle at his bravery. Moira simply snatched Jiji from his sister, knowing she would follow, and dragged him into her office, her face pure red with anger. 

Azami and Connor just stared at each other, before heading back to their room to plan. Beheeyem managed to stop them just outside their door, green eyes glowing in the fading light. She spoke, _What was that?_

"Some agents saw Jiji bein' a loopy dumbass on his motion sickness meds, and made him even more sick, which caused him to puke on Moira's shoes for a second time." Azami explained with a bit of a grin.

_Second time?_

"Mhm. He hurled the first time when he got outta the car outside HQ and she was waiting for us. Priceless."

"Zazz," Connor looked nervous, "She's not saying anything..."

_But I am. _The Psychic type projected her voice to Connor as well as Azami, who promptly covered his mouth to keep himself from screaming. 

"You weren't kidding."

"Oh yeah, because of everything I could kid about, _this_ would be it, Connor." his partner sassed back. 

The little alien laughed to herself, the green orbs on her hands lighting up, _Not many believe when people say they have been conversing with a Pokemon. But, it is possible._ The green orbs flickered off and the yellow ones lit up, _Your friends are in bad standing with my trainer?_

"That's the plan.. is to get them there." Azami fiddled with her Z-Ring.

_Why?_

"So that we can..."

_You cannot say? I can read your thoughts. You wish to leave._

"Yeah. Just don't tell-"

_Her. Of course._

"Thanks, little dude. Yer awesome. And... hey. Could you do me one more favor?"

_Depends on what you ask of me._

"Could you... maybe, maybe not.. well.." she thought of her plan, and the Beheeyem's eyes lit up. She was reading. Processing. 

_I can. Your ideas will become hers. _Beheeyem turned to Connor, _I will need you, though. This was your part in the bigger game you play, was it not?_

"It.. It is.. why?" Connor glanced at the floating alien in front of him, "What do you need me for?"

_You will be playing your part as expected. I will simply be your assistant. A secret one, but an assistant nonetheless._ Beheeyem explained, her voice almost hollow, yet slightly cheery. Unsettling. _Follow my lead, and all will go well. Do you understand?_

Connor nodded, "I do. And if you get me into a bigger mess then this already is, I swear-"

"Connor." Azami shot him a sharp look, "She's trying to help, as best she can with the circumstances she's in. Cut her some slack."

Fe26 rolled his eyes, before beginning to head back into the room he shared with his partner, "Tomorrow, ET?"

_Tomorrow._

"Awesome. See ya then, I guess." And that was that. The two agents exchanged thoughts on what Moira's ace had in store, but couldn't begin to imagine what kind of plot she had in store. Their door opened, and it was the twins, Jiji looking highly _exhausted._ Connor was the one to greet them, "Sup, ya animals?"

"Sup, asshole?" Kiki shot back, a grin forming for a brief moment on her face, "Moira hates us now, so that's Phase One over and done with. What've you guys got planned for Phase Two?"

Azami and Connor each took a deep breath, before turning back to the twins, grinning like devils, "A _lot."_


	14. Phase Two

_Moira._ Beheeyem greeted her trainer the following morning. _Good morning._

"Good morning, Beheeyem." the chief didn't look away from the reports in front of her, biting furiously on the end of her pen when she finished her cold greeting. 

The alien floated forwards, _I wish to speak to you on a matter I believe important. _When Moira stopped biting her pen and gave a side-glance to her ace, the Pokemon continued, _There is a problem arising in a warehouse over in Sinnoh. The same one 007 and Fe26 spotted on their stakeout. _

"Alright," Moira gave her Pokemon a sharp glare, "And?"

_I believe it would be beneficial to send Agent 849 to investigate. His skills would be useful in this mission. _

"Who would go with him?"

_He works best alone, you know this._

"Hm. I will consider it. Go off, now." The chief waved her hand to the Pokemon, who stared for a moment before turning and floating away, the red lights on her hands flashing furiously. 

* * *

Connor was awoken by his Aggron, who was ruffling her nose through his hair, and growling happily. He reached up and pat her nose, before realizing that Azami had left early. A note read that she was going out with a couple of agent friends. Good. She would be gone. He just needed to find out how to do the same. He approached some other agents, inviting them out for drinks. They got a laugh, knowing how Fe26 held his alcohol, but accepted the offer, not ones to turn up free drinks. And so, the plan truly got into motion. As he headed off to the bar that night, he wondered if Pierre was already dead. He kept his eyes on driving, but his mind was elsewhere, more on his Chief and his peer. As he pounded shots and his brain went wild, thinking about all the ways Pierre would die. He smiled as he swallowed his last shot, before he was cut off, the bartender noting the younger man's bright red face. Connor didn't remember much after that, only yelling, broken bottles, and a punch to the face. 

His face hit the wooden floor, he felt that. His fellow agents whooped and hollered when he fell, before going back to brawling. Fe26 just laid there, hoping he would be safer on the ground. He wasn't pulled into a fight, so he supposed that was a good thing. And there on the floor is where he fell asleep, or more just.... passed out. 

The young agent woke up in his room, his head pounding and his heart racing. A cold water was on his nightstand, and his Lucario was sat on the floor next to his bed. He wasn't surprised. Outside of Aggron, Lucario had always been the most caring of the bunch. The steel and fighting type cracked an eye opened, growling happily at his trainer. Connor smiled, before flopping back into bed and falling asleep. By now, Pierre had to be dead. He had to be. Freedom was within reach.

* * *

Agent 849 crept through the warehouse, Weavile by his side and Beartic in a ball on his belt. When he spotted the main room, he scanned the room, once... twice... three times, before bolting towards his objective, silently vaulting himself over anything he couldn't go around. It was almost perfect. Until he was snatched out of the room. Hands grabbed him, pulling him into a back room. When he could see again, his eyes were angry, and at who? He wasn't sure, until the light was turned on. He hardly recognized the people in front of him, but spat out codenames that he _did _know. "836. 007."

"Hello, Pierre. I've heard not so nice things about you." David stared down at the boy in front of him, "You're Moira's guard-dog." 

"Guard-dog. Who are you? Azami Banks?" 

Johnson snorted, laughing quietly, "No, but we _are _her family." 

"Her-?" Pierre tried to pull himself up from the chair he was seated in, but he couldn't get up, looking down and noting for the first time the rope that bound him there. He was trapped. "Let me go, you old bastards! I did nothing! Whatever Azami told you is a lie!"

"We'll believe her over you any day." Looker snarled. 

"Mother.. fuckers!" He struggled against the rope, trying to break free, before flopping back against the back of the chair, still staring up at his captors, "The _fuck _do you want from me?"

Johnson simply stared at the young man for a moment. He was quite handsome; slicked back brown hair and stormy grey eyes that could cut steel. A shame they would be dulled so quickly. He lifted the boy's chin, "We want your life. My family needs freedom from the leader you follow so blindly, and you will not budge out of the way. So we will make you move. A shame it had to be this way. But it must be. Do you understand?"

Pierre shook his head, his face contorting in rage, "I don't understand at all! Why the hell does she need freedom anyway? She knows what she signed up for!"

"Because we know more about what she signed up for." David explained coldly, "We did it. For years. We played that game and we won't allow Azami to suffer the same way. You stand in her way, and we cannot allow that. And so, you have to die... unless you agree to help." 

"Like hell I'd help you fucks." 849 spat at David's feet, "You're traitors. The both o' ye. Moira knows what she's doing and how to do it. _You_ need to stay out of _her _way." 

Johnson's face fell, "I'll make it quick, at least."

"No.. no, _you wouldn't-"_ Pierre was dead with the crack of a gun, and a bullet to the head. It was over too fast, David thought. The blood dripped down from the boy's forehead, onto his clean and freshly pressed shirt. It almost made the two feel bad. _Almost. _He remained slumped backwards, back to the back of the chair and head thrown back, eyes wide open. His mouth hung open from his final words, and the two looked at each other for a moment. It was necessary, they reminded themselves. David bowed his head and prayed silently to Arceus that he could be forgiven. It was then that Nanu hobbled out of the shadows, dressed in his forensics gear, and ready to clear the scene. There was a silent agreement between them, and they set off to do their jobs. David and Johnson set to removing the bodies, and Nanu got to cleaning the scene, making his husband and father untraceable. The Pokemon, Weavile and Beartic, were taken to a Pokemon Center, quickly, after Nanu managed to get the Weavile under wraps. 

He needed help getting back up, but eventually Nanu completed his work, and David and Johnson finished theirs. The first blood of the long plan ahead: executed. Nanu sighed, "Why'd ya hafta kill him again?"

"He was her guard-dog." David rubbed his eyes, "We can't get to her without him gone. It would never happen. Doesn't make it any better."

Johnson frowned, the lines on his face deep and the look in his eyes sorrowful, "He couldn't've been older then Azami or Connor. But we did what we had to. And that's what counts."

Nanu removed his glasses and cleaned them on his coat, "Mmh. Okay. Whatever you say, Papa."

And so the warehouse was vacated, the only sign that anybody was there being the chair placed in the middle of the room, though thoroughly sanitized. Nanu's legs shook, and he didn't speak the rest of the night. Not to anybody. It was a strange thing: no snarks, no sass, no anything from the old man. Just dead silence. 

The warehouse was empty, and so were the spirits of three men who committed a murder within it. 

* * *

"He's dead?"

_Yes, Chief_. Beheeyem explained sorrowfully to her master, _He died during his mission. It's unclear what happened, as a body was not found. _

"He's.. Fuck." Moira got up from her desk, opened a box of cigarettes and puffed one angrily, letting her feelings dissolve in the tobacco smoke, "Who could've killed him? 007? Fe26?"

_Negatory. They were both out with fellow agents. They weren't even with each other. _The alien offered, _There is no way they could have been involved with the murder. _

Another puff of smoke, "Anyone from that family?"

_They're all retired, ma'am. They refuse to have any involvement with Interpol after their retirement. _

A humorless laugh, "Funny. So we have no idea then?"

_Exactly. _

"Fan- fucking -tastic. Are the Unovan Police on it?"

_Not that I know of_. 

"Fine. Send a couple agents to go investigate. Don't let them die too."

_Yes, ma'am. _Beheeyem floated towards the door, the green lights on her hands flashing. Today was a good day. One day closer. One day more. 

* * *

_"He's dead?!"_

David grinned on the other side of the Skype call, "Yes. He is. Now, we play the waiting game. Surely, she'll get involved soon enough, and that will be our time to strike. Our time to finish this. Do you feel ready, somewhat?"

Azami smiled from ear to ear, "Hell yeah. It's time to end this. For all of our sakes. I've never been so ready in my whole life." She hyped herself up for the final task ahead, and for her sweet, sweet release. She could practically smell the sea and feel the Alolan breeze on her neck. So close, yet so far. "I'm ready to come _home, _Grandpa. I miss seeing you all constantly. It's a drag over here without the family."

"We miss you too, Zazz." her grandfather gave a soft smile, "But it'll be over soon, and we'll never have to be this far apart again. We'll always be close by. A family." The thought filled Azami's head and threatened to overtake her thoughts. A family. _A family. _One that included Connor. She felt her heart swell as she imagined Po Town and all her aunts and uncles, her Daddy and Mama, and the rest of her family waiting for her. She imagined walking in with her partner and feeling like a _hero. _The one who escaped Interpol. The one that got away. David snapped her out of it, "Just be careful the next few days. She shouldn't accuse you of anything, but... err on the side of caution."

"You got it, Grandpa." Azami gave him a thumbs-up, Cinder chittering from his place on his trainer's back, "We can handle ourselves."

"Goodnight, Azami. I love you." David waved to his granddaughter and her bug.

She waved right back, eager as ever, "'Night, Grandpa!" 007 hung up and shut her laptop, before watching as Connor stumbled in from the infirmary. She grinned, "Hey, sicko. How've you been? Still hungover?"

"Shut it." Her partner climbed up and flopped down on his bed, putting a pillow over his face, "Literally shut it. I have a massive fucking headache right now, and any light or sound hurts like _hell."_

And so Azami shut it, but only for a moment before saying, "Well, in case this makes you feel any better, Pierre is dead. Ding dong, motherfucker." she snorted. All she got back was a light chuckle in amusement and a 'Nice', before Connor passed out. She was up a while longer, still wrapping her head around the idea that her biggest enemy was dead, and now all that was left was the waiting game. It was exhilarating. She could hardly sleep as she thought about it, before exhaustion finally took over, and Agent Azami Banks slipped into the deepest slumber she'd had in months. 


	15. Phase Three

Azami woke up at six o'clock sharp. She wasn't sure why, considering she never would have if she wasn't forced, but she definitely hadn't been forced; Connor was still asleep and Chief was nowhere to be found. Still confused, she got up anyway, got dressed and headed down to breakfast, grabbing herself a plate of food before being called to the Chief's office. Tragic, she thought. Finishing quickly, she stuck her last strip of bacon between her teeth and ran down to the office, allowing Beheeyem to open the door, smiling at the little alien. It was good to see her again. When she stepped inside, she found the Chief stress-smoking a cigarette, and Connor standing at attention quite nervously, his shirt half un-tucked and his face expressing dismay. Azami nodded, "Chief?"

"007." Moira's voice was raspy; she must have been smoking for a while now. "Are you aware of the murder of Agent 849?"

_Yes, ma'am._ She wanted to say, _my Great-Grandpa murdered him_. But she didn't. She stood and said, "No, ma'am. I was unaware of his death."

The Chief snorted, blowing a bit of smoke in the junior agent's direction, "Well you are aware now. You, me, and your cripple friend here," Azami's fists tightened at the Chief's name for Connor, "will be going to investigate what happened. I would have done it last night, but there was hardly enough time left in the day. I needed my rest, as did you." Oh good, Azami thought, you do care somewhat. Not a lot, but somewhat. 

"So, are we leaving now?" 007 inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Moira nodded stiffly, before puffing angrily again, "Go pack what you need. Not for a boat or plane trip, though. My Pokemon will get us there swiftly enough." Her Grumpig, Swoobat, Malamar, and now Beheeyem were all at her side, Beheeyem readying herself to teleport all of them. The two agents were dismissed by their Chief and they returned to their room, beginning to pack their belongings. They brought everything important, for the dramatic irony was in their favor. Pictures, electronics, Pokemon, and clothing were packed, and when they decided they were ready, they left the room near empty, save for the furniture. Azami heaved a sigh as she closed the door for the last time, before nodding. It was time. The Chief eyed them down when they returned, but brushed them off once she finished her examination and snapped her fingers in command to her Beheeyem. "Now."

A psychic field surrounded them, and in an instant, they were in the warehouse once more, Moira as still as a statue. She looked around, before flicking her cigarette to the ground and stomping on it, quickly lighting and smoking a fresh one. She turned to her Swoobat, "Search the whole building. I don't care how big it is. Search every nook and cranny." The bat shrieked and flew off, excited at the idea of searching for something. Malamar took to investigating the room they were in, Grumpig going his own direction, while Beheeyem sticking steadfastly by Moira's side. Connor was gone from Azami's side. It had begun. 

Azami turned to her Chief, "Ma'am. I believe I spotted something over there. Should we investigate?" When the woman nodded, almost curiously, she led Moira to the first portion of the plan. Connor swung from a metal rafter and dropped a Glitterbomb, Beheeyem quickly warping Azami and herself out of the way, separating the Chief and her Malamar. She screamed, before David appeared and began to fight her, leaving Connor to battle the Malamar, and Azami to keep watch over Beheeyem. 

The glitter worked just as David had said it would, leaving Malamar and Moira without a communication line to each other. Beheeyem was the only one who could talk at all, and only to Azami. Everyone else was too close to the glitter. The young 007 could barely see through the scuffling, and barely even noticed when her arms grew empty. Johnson's voice was the first to be heard once Moira had broken free. Beheeyem was out of Azami's grasp, and was over by Moira again. Someone grabbed 007, and dragged her over to where-ever they were, before she felt the psychic field of her favorite alien surround her head. She felt a headache coming on. Her mind raced, and one thought stuck out. Beheeyem's voice: _I'm sorry._

Nanu made an effort, now that he was in the room with everyone else, to try and move forward, before his granddaughter yelled out, "Grumpa! Stop! She'll kill you!" 

He shrugged, "Guess I'll die."

Johnson glared at the Chief, pushing his son out of the way, "Don't tell me. You're Elijah's kid?"

Moira laughed, stomping out her cigarette, "Hardly. I just find pleasure in rooting out the evil in the world. Starting with this little traitor right _here!”_

"The only traitor in the room I see is holding my great grandkid hostage." The retired 007 proclaimed, and one by one, guns were pulled on the Chief, until only David was left without his drawn. 

Nanu looked over at his husband, "David.. _your gun_."

David glanced back, "No.."

The Chief whipped out hers and pointed it at the Banks Brigade in front of her, _"__Anyone fires and the girl becomes a mindless husk!”_

Azami thought for a moment, trying to project to her alien friend, _If I do something stupid, will you forgive me?_

The alien spoke back, weakly, _Yes. Just make me stop doing this._

Without hesitating, Azami reached down to her belt and fired her own gun, barely missing Beheeyem and scaring Moira into letting go. The woman shrieked, before snarling at Azami, "I never liked you, 007."

Azami smirked, "Well, you're not about to like what happens next then."

And suddenly Moira realized what was happening. What she had been led into. Her death. Her end. But she held her head up high, her face contorting as she spoke to Azami again, "Calling on retired agents to to help you? Hmph. I'm wondering now why I even accepted you."

"I-"

_"Shut up-"_ The Chief shoved her agent against the wall, "Nobody needs to hear you right now."

**_"Bitch_**_, _if you hurt my family-"

"You'll _what?"_

"I'd put away your gun, Moira." David warned as a red dot appeared on the Chief's head and pulled out a detonator, "You never know what I could have attached to you while we scuffled."

Kiki snickered, bearing her rocket launcher as she faced the Chief, "Nor do you know what kind of weapons you have pointed at you... Did you know my brother is the best sniper in Interpol? I didn't. It makes sense though. His focus and aim is impeccable. I would say I'm jealous if rocket launchers and bazookas weren't so much _fun_._"_

David looked over, nervous, at Kiki, "Too loud a weapon, hun.."

""Well it's already out now, I can't just put it away. Improvise so it looks like it was planned."

David shook his head and looked to Connor subtly, tapping where a Key Stone would be, in case he felt it necessary to mega evolve one of his Pokemon. Fe26 nodded, and kept his hands on his Pokeballs. They would definitely be needed. Moira backed up, turning the gun towards Azami, grabbing her and taking her with her against a wall, "My own agents... _Zeroes. 836. **Stand down. **That is an **order** from your Chief!"_

"They ain't gonna listen-" Azami shot at the woman.

"Shut _up!"_

"Nah." 007 gathered her strength, "Synchronoise!"

Moira's eyes widened before she was hit with a blast of Psychic power. The Banks family stared in disbelief, wondering what could have done that. Connor turned to his partner in shock, gripping his Aggron's Pokeball, "Azami.. what _was_ that?"

"Only my best friend." the agent gestured to Beheeyem, who waved cheerfully and let the green lights on her hands light up- _bang._ The alien pressed a hand to her chest, crying out in pain. She'd been shot. By who? Moira. Her own trainer. 

The Chief cried out in rage and despair, _"_**_Traitor!_**_ All of you are traitors! Am I the only one yet loyal to the mission of Interpol?!"_

Another bang. 

Jiji had shot Moira in retalitation the minute she'd spoken, and from the way she gasped for air, Azami figured that he'd hit a lung. Not a bad spot. David stood in utter shock, while Johnson grabbed the twins, Connor, and Azami and pulled them behind himself, Connor protesting loudly, "Hey! Lemme at her! Let me _go!"_

Azami was more focused on healing Beheeyem and bandaging her up, working quickly with shaky fingers, "Hey, you're okay, baby. You'll be okay..." Once she finished, the Pokemon's eyes glowed with a ferocity the agent had never seen on the alien before. The Pokemon got up, and slowly began to levitate, headed towards her former master.

_Moira._ The voice was chilling. _You have hurt too many. I cannot allow this._

The Banks Family stared in shock as the alien faced off with her trainer, an intense staring match. Azami finally couldn't take the suspense anymore, and moved away from the safety of Johnson, "She's right, you know. We can't let you hurt anyone else."

"007." Moira hissed at the agent, "What do you want? Haven’t you - hng - taken _enough?"_

"I don’t want anything." Azami put up her hands, "I just want freedom. But you’ll never allow that. Don’t even try to debate it. So, this is my only option. I’m sorry, ma’am."she gripped her gun tighter, hoping the situation didn't come around to her using it. One murder was enough, they didn't need two. 

The Chief fell at her agent's feet, crying out for mercy, "007- please. Don’t let me die here! I was helping! I _can’t_ die here!"

_"I don't have a choice-" _ She took a breath, "I'll make it quick at least."

_ **"007-"** _

"I forgive you." A bang. Then quiet. Azami stood and stared at the body in front of her. It had flopped forwards as she stepped back, the blood from the wound pooling onto the floor. Her eyes got misty and her throat felt tight. She was a murderer. A _murderer. _Beheeyem floated silently by her side, as silent as her new trainer. Azami choked up, falling to the floor, feeling tears falling out of the corners of her eyes, Connor rushing over to wrap his arms around her. She heard Nanu and Johnson's voice as they began to clean up, Moira's body disappearing from her blurry sight. A sadness bubbled in Azami's chest that she hadn't felt she she'd left for Interpol. Since Grumpa had had his heart attack. She felt her face get red, and she turned to put her face in her partner's shoulder, finally letting herself cry. Connor refused to cry. He held in the feeling in his chest, telling himself that Moira didn't deserve his sadness. He simply held his partner as she vented, letting her sadness fall out of, grace nowhere to be found. 

Her Grumpa was just as silent as he continued his work, ridding the scene of evidence while his own eyes grew misty. He adjusted his glasses and pulled his coat closer around him as he continued, his face in a perpetual frown. David stuck with Johnson as they removed Moira's body, the detective taking a look over at his husband while he worked. He promised himself, that after this, he'd never have to look at another crime scene again. He hadn't even noticed how tired Nanu looked. 

It was then that Reggina finally revealed herself, a Pokemon by her side. Swoobat. The bat shrieked, but now it was more happy then angry, "Give me a harder task next time, John. This baby just needed some love." She let the bat rub her face against her's, smiling at the affection. Connor simply stared in disbelief. This was a creature that had chased him down halls simply because it had fun doing so, and now it was being a cuddly little baby towards Reggina Banks. Unbelievable. Then again, to his knowledge, Reggina was the most motherly person he knew. It came as no surprise that _she'd_ be able to tame Moira's Swoobat. Reggina, once Swoobat was finished, spoke again, "What will happen to the other two Pokemon?"

"Relocation." David told her, "They'll need to be put elsewhere, or..." he shook his head. That would not be an option. 

Johnson eventually finished his portion of the work, heading over to pick up his great-granddaughter. He scooped her up in his arms, and sat her in the backseat of his car, before urging Connor to follow, before getting in the driver's seat himself. It would be a _long_ night, that much he could tell. Azami passed out in the back seat with Beheeyem in her arms, Connor putting an arm around his partner and her alien, the Beheeyem falling asleep soon after her new trainer. She looked at Connor for a brief moment, _Hello._

"Hey." Connor responded softly, "Sorry about what happened."

_It's okay. I understand. You are free now. _

"Yeah... it's weird. I dunno what to do now."

_Go home._

"Home is here, in Unova.. but... my real home, I guess, now, is in Alola. With Zazz and her family. You're part of the family now, too, y'know that, right?"

_I am?_

"Hell yeah, man."

The alien looked down at the floor of the car, the lights they passed moving across as she contemplated her new role, _Oh. _her shoulders shook, _I.. I am honored to be a part of it._

"I'm glad you can be a part of it. You can finally be happy. _Truly _happy."

And so Connor watched out the window as the lights of Veilstone City passed them by, and the car began its transformation into a plane. The car grew quiet, and the young former-agent was left to his thoughts. What came next? What awaited him in Alola? What new adventures would he face? Would Azami face them with him? He hoped so. He looked over at his sleeping partner, and smiled. Yeah. It'd be okay. As long as she was beside him. He wondered if David would like him more, now that he wasn't an agent and wasn't snooping around reading stuff he shouldn't. Reading about murders and lies and deceit. Reading about fallen uncles and the sins of the chief. He wondered if the Chief was in hell, burning and suffering for the pain she had inflicted in life. He wondered a lot of things. But the thing he wondered most of all, is if Moira could see him and Azami now, asleep in Johnson's car and escaping from the hell she had crafted. Because, in his mind, that would be the worst punishment for her. To see others happy without her. To see others _thriving_ without her presence.

Connor took another look at Azami and Beheeyem. The both of them were asleep right now. Azami snorted, before settling back into a somewhat restful sleep. Beheeyem's green lights flashed faintly before growing dim and the alien's eyes closed fully. It was nice to see them so peaceful, especially after so much suffering. After so much pain. After so much drama. It was finally over. A new chapter could finally begin. 

* * *

The Banks House welcomed them as the family stepped inside, each member of the family going off to do something different. Acerola and Emma were waiting for them, both of them carrying concerned and slightly angry expressions. Acerola was the first to speak, asking Nanu why he was wearing his forensic attire. She didn't get an answer, because of Nanu's nerves, but Emma was able to get them out of David, and the girls promptly dragged their fathers off by their ears, scolding them for getting back into crime fighting. Azami, with Beheeyem still in her arms fast asleep, and Connor just looked at each other with nervous side-glances, hoping they weren't next to be scolded by Azami's aunts. Reggina went into the kitchen and started to cook, though exhausted, and Johnson practically flopped onto the couch, falling asleep slowly. Azami made her way next to him, carefully sitting down and holding Beheeyem, leaning back carefully, as to not wake the alien. It was only when Hala came over to see them that she was fully alert, and watched his face drop slowly when he saw David and Nanu in their old Interpol coats, "I'm in love with workaholics. It's almost the holidays, my loves, please. I ask for one thing-"

Azami jolted up, facing her grandpa, "But we're free! It's over! We killed the witch!" her eyes were getting misty, and she could feel her emotions bubbling in her chest. This wasn't supposed to happen. Hala was supposed to come in and feel happy! Not.. disappointed. The old kahuna helped his husbands out of their coats and hugged them gently, letting his warmth envelope them. There was no strength to argue with them in his heart. For now, some disappointment would have to do. Sadness and guilt welled up in Azami's heart, as she replayed Moira's death over and over. She had done that. And she'd forgiven the Chief. She'd actually _forgiven_ her. It was a strange thing. She didn't even know why she had said it. Why? Was it out of desperation that she, too, would be forgiven? Or did she actually forgiven Moira for the sins she had committed? She didn't think she'd ever know why. But the scene kept playing: "I forgive you." _Bang._ Over, and over, and over again. It was maddening. And it was all as clear as it was a few hours ago. The blood, the tears, the voices. Crystal clear and crisp in her head. Would they always be that way?

The scene replayed again, and she noted new things: the despair in Moira's eyes, the breaths that were more like gasps, the way she pleaded and tried to grab onto her former agent. The way her eyes widened as Azami fired, and the way she flopped forwards as Azami stepped back in horror. The blood pooling, thick and crimson onto the floor as Moira's head hit it, and the sickening crack the head hitting stone made. Azami's stomach twisted and her heart sank as it rewinded and played again, this time with voices. The subtle tunes of sadness and helplessness in her Chief's voice. The bang of the gun. The coldness of Azami's own voice, forgiving in words, yet not in tone. She'd never heard her own voice sound so... flat. Like she'd had all emotion sucked out of her. She sounded like her Uncle Cyrus on a bad day. 

The former agent wondered if she would see new things every time. Why was she even having these visions anyway? Was her mind just out to torture her? Maybe. That seemed likely, after everything she'd been through. She jolted when she felt someone pick her up: Johnson. He brought her over to the couch as sat her down, cuddling her tight. It snapped her away from her terrible thoughts for a while, and for that, she was grateful. She hadn't been expecting to kill anybody. She hadn't. But that's how the cards fell, and she hated the deck for it. Connor looked over and saw his distressed partner, but decided to let Johnson handle it. _Too many cogs and the clock explodes._ Nanu had ventured over to his mother, and was promptly picked up. Kiki and Jiji retreated to their rooms the minute they'd woken up, not wanting be touched by anyone that wasn't their Papa or Grandpa Rowan. And soon, Connor found himself picked up, but by who, he wasn't sure. Until he looked back. It was Nanu's sister, and a fellow Steel-Type trainer, Mage. She was grinning, and Connor just accepted his new situation. It was quite comfy, he wouldn't lie. 

Mage grinned, "Once we're all settled, I'm gonna teach ya how to be a real Steel-Type trainer. Get ya some Steelium Z and get ya on the right path. Maybe teach ya some wrestlin'."

Before he could respond, he heard Johnson suggest takeout food, since everyone was exhausted, but Reggina continued to cook, stating that takeout was a sin as long as she lived. Johnson looked at Nanu, and Reggina followed suit, at which point she gave up and sighed deeply, nodding at Johnson's re-suggestion of the idea. Mage continued to mother Connor to death while this was happening, and he was snapped back to his idea for a response, "Ya shouldn't be mothering me, ya know. I'm old enough to be your grandson, not your son!"

The steel-type trainer snorted, "Ya think I care?"

"I dunno, maybe?"

"Bruh," Connor jolted when she said that, completely unaware that she knew his generation's slang, "Have you met my brothers?"

"Yes? Wait-"

Mage laughed and hugged her grandnephew closer, hugging him tightly. Connor looked over her shoulder and saw Azami snuggled close to Johnson, Reggina sitting next to her husband holding her son. Azami reached out to try and hold Nanu's hand, but the elder's hand just couldn't make it to her's. Tears ran out of Nanu's eyes silently, and his face got redder and puffier, his mother holding him close and looking so, so sad. Azami stretched her hand a bit further, but retracted it once she realized it wasn't physical capability that limited Nanu, but mental capability. Connor couldn't stand watching his girlfriend being so sad, so he left, going to get the food for all of them. The warm wind struck him so much differently from the cold breeze of Sinnoh, and the contrast startled him. 

Hala and David took to hanging out around Johnson and Reggina's feet, trying to keep their own tears from falling. How they had gotten here so _sad_, nobody was really sure. This was supposed to be a happy day, they had all thought, but the toll of murder was far more then they had anticipated. Johnson looked at his son, and then at his wife, "We're retiring for good... all of us... we're too old for all this." Reggina didn't say anything back, but rather cast a sharp glare at her husband, as if to tell him he stated the obvious. She knew that. 

Azami cried into her great-grandfather's chest, "I'm sorry... this is all my fault... I was so fuckin’ stubborn... and where’d it get y’all? Here.” Johnson looked down at her sadly and kissed his great-granddaughter's forehead, trying to tell her she was okay, and that it wasn't her fault. It was the Interpol's. They'd allowed someone like Moira to rise to power. They'd allowed her to take control and twist the mission of the organization into something terrible. 

Connor got back with the food soon enough and joined Hala and David on the floor, moving slightly more towards David, because, as much as he'd hate to admit it, he'd gotten attached to the stupid old man. Not that he'd ever _tell_ him that. Well, maybe he would. Just not now. He felt like his heart would burst and he would die of embarrassment if he did. But David pulled him in closer, hugging him. He was attached. Connor sighed and patted the detective on the back, trying to be comforting. He hoped it was working. Hala then hugged the both of them, wanting his husband and new grandson close to him. Azami glanced down at the three, smiling before snarking down at her boyfriend, "What was that about my grandpa being an asshole?"

"Shut up," her partner mumbled, "I'm emotionally compromised."

David looked down, almost hurt, at Connor, "You called me an asshole?"

"You held a sawblade to my neck! It was reasonable!"

Hala looked at his partner, "You held a sawblade to his neck?"

"We'll discuss this later."

"I'll hold you to that."

Connor looked around awkwardly, "Maybe I shouldn't've brought that up right now.."

"Eh," Azami shrugged, "Better now then at Christmas dinner."

Reggina sighed at the lot of them, "Not while Nanu's awake, dears. Please."

The two agents stopped and immediately felt very awkward, taking to looking around at the room. Right. Nanu didn't need anymore stress then he was already under. He was near falling apart, from what Connor could see. And that never meant good things for old people. Not for anyone, really, but old people especially. Azami apologized first, "Sorry, Great-Grandma.."

Connor quickly followed suit, "Yeah.. sorry, Mrs. Banks.."

"Hunny," Reggina smiled tiredly at Connor, "Please, call me Reggi, if nothing else. Mrs. Banks makes me feel old."

"Ah. Ok. Sorry. Didn't mean t' make you feel old."

"It's alright, hun. You didn't know. No worries."

"Okay, uh..." Connor held up the bag of food, still warm and delicious, "I brought... sustenance." He tried smiling, seeing if that would make anything better, and hoping the use of the word 'sustenance' was at least funny to some degree. It earned a snort out of Azami, which was good enough for him. 

Reggina looked at it sadly, disappointed she couldn't cook, but gratefully, taking both her's and Nanu's food, beginning to offer Nanu his, "Thank you, hun."

"Sure. Glad I could help... is he.. feeling any better?"

"No... he's refusing to eat..."

"Oh..." Connor looked over at Nanu, before trying to make the situation better in the only way he knew how: humor. "Hey.. uh. Listen. I know I'm stupid, and young, and shit. But... ya need to eat to live. Living's pretty cool."

Azami rolled her eyes, half-smiling, "I dunno if that's helping, Connor. A for effort though."

"Ugh, thanks, Zazz. Sorry I can't help more..."

Reggina shook her head, "He needs some rest, I think right now, but I'm sure he appreciates the attempt to help. I'll try again in a couple hours. Maybe next he wakes up, if he still doesn't anything. He'll be okay." She smiled, and Connor nodded. He understood, to some degree. Maybe not to the extent that Nanu was feeling it, but to some level, he could understand why Nanu was being that way. He still wasn't over the fact that a former classmate and the Chief of Interpol had been murdered by the people in front of him. His own girlfriend had taken out the Chief. He thought it was badass, but he guessed she didn't see it the same way. And he understood. She'd seen the Chief differently. She'd been raised differently. 

David looked at Connor, pausing in the middle of eating, "Connor, you sit down and eat now. Nanu will be alright. He has his Momma looking after him right now, so he will be fine." 

Connor rolled his eyes, and plopped back down, "Fine. I still feel bad, though." As he began to eat, he thought about the day. They'd escaped. This was the happy ending, right? The good ending that every player in a video game wanted to get? Where the bad guys die and the good guys enjoy rest and relaxation for the rest of their days? It didn't seem that way right now. It seemed bleak. Nobody was celebrating. Their little war against Interpol was over, and yet... the victory felt empty. Like it wasn't even worth it. He spoke his thoughts aloud, to no one in particular, just wanting to vent, "Y'know? I thought this would be a happier occasion. We'd escape, and everyone would be happy, and it'd be a good day. Guess that was just some stupid fantasy."

"No, it wasn't, just give it time." Azami told him, hearing the emptiness in her boyfriend's voice. She pleaded silently that he wouldn't let himself become like she did the moment she killed Moira. She hated that version of herself. She never wanted to see that version of herself again. And she sure as hell didn't want to see it in her partner. Connor was strangely silent, and he continued eating, not really noting Azami's response. He saw no point.

David was the one to speak next, wearily and sadly, "As much as I adore having the family mostly together again.. I.. did not enjoy the murdering.. I do not like killing, even if I feel I must.."

Johnson jumped in from the couch next to his wife, "All of us feel the same on that.. Despite everything, killing Moira and Pierre was no easy task emotionally. So.. First, we mourn their deaths.. Then we'll celebrate you coming home." He looked over to his son, as if to apologize, but said nothing verbally. The mood in the room was killing all of them. 

Connor rolled his eyes, "I'll mourn Pierre because he was my classmate, and could've been decent. I won't mourn her, if I can avoid it."

"Connor-" Azami began, before being quickly interrupted by her partner, who was suddenly standing.

"What?! She tormented me the whole time I was there! The only thing I was to her was the crippled failure that followed you and you know it!" He sat back down, slowly and sadly, "She doesn't deserve my sadness."

Azami simply stared at her partner, "...Don't stop me from mourning, though. I was still the one that killed her. You really think that was easy?"

"Hardly. I won't stop you, but I don't hafta agree with you."

"Do what is best for you, but _please..."_ Johnson sounded choked, like he was struggling to breath as they argued, and he closed his eyes, trying to get himself together. Connor angrily poked at his food, trying to sort out his anger. Why would Azami want to mourn that _bitch?_ She had tormented so many and yet she _mourned her?_ He couldn't understand that. But then again, he reminded himself, Azami had been raised to see the good in all. Even bitch-faced Chiefs that wore too much makeup and stole prosthetic arms. He felt repressed rage bubble inside of him, but he shoved it back down again, refusing to yell again. Nobody wanted to deal with that now.

He pushed away his food and buried his head in his knees, beginning to slightly rock back and forth, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, fucking _CHRIST-"_

Azami shrunk down, biting her lip and clenching her fists, "I'm sorry, Great-Grandpa... I didn't mean t' get so upset."

Johnson spoke through tears and a cracked voice, "...you're fine.. you're not why I'm upset. If you want, I can let ya go so you two can sort this out."

"No.. No.. I'm fine... We're fine..." the young former agent shook her head, disrupting her pink curls, which she brushed out of her face. She needed a hair cut, but not now. Later. She tried to see her partner, who was still curled up into himself, trying to hide from the world. 

"We're good.. I just.. i'm so tired.. I dunno why..." Connor mumbled sleepily from his little shell. 

Anabel, Chief of the UB Task force, glanced over at the two, concern in her eyes, "That's what emotional and mental stress does.. Please, do your best to finish eating and then feel free to go to bed. Usually that helps."

"I recommend a shower first though." Ducky offered, "Going to bed clean usually helps a lot more than going to bed dirty. At least, that's what I found works. Could be different for ya'll."

Connor looked up at the two, focusing primarily on Anabel, "Ma'am, with all due respect, who the _fuck_ are you? I've seen so many people in the last few days I couldn't tell you who I was if I saw myself in a mirror."

"Anabel. Chief of UB Task Force." Azami offered to him, smiling at her aunt and great-uncle, "Thanks.. will do."

"Right."

"I'm... sorry.. I understand how that feels.." The Task Force Chief sighed heavily, "I think it's time I retired for the night." She kissed Nanu on the forehead, before whispering a goodnight, and then doing the same for her other two fathers. 

David smiled at his daughter, "'Night.." he opened an arm for Connor to bury himself in, if he felt the need. 

Connor mumbled sleepily as he shoved himself into David's side, not caring how stupid he looked now, "You're fine.. thank you..." he paused for a moment, before proclaiming, "Holy _fuck_ you're warm."

"Right? It's pretty great." Azami grinned. 

The detective smiled, laughing quietly, "I have been told so many times but it always makes me feel a little better when I am down.. thank you both."

"Mhm..." the young man mumbled sleepily, "Thank _you_, David.. yer just fuckin'... warm..."

His partner reached over and sealed up her leftover food, "Don't mind him. He stupid talks when he's sleepy."

"I married someone who does the same thing. I can handle it."

Azami grinned, "I do think we should head to sleep soon, though." she looked up at her great-grandfather, who was still holding her tight and close, "Can I go shower, please?"

Johnson looked down at his great-granddaughter, releasing her from his hug, "'Course baby.."

Connor was still mumbling about how warm David was, when Azami smiled at him, before turning to Reggina and Looker, thinking out loud, "Right. How could I have forgotten... is Grumpa asleep right now, or just kinda... there?"

"He's.. existing, at the moment. I think he might be slowly falling asleep, but at least he's not fighting it." Reggina sighed softly.

Connor mumbled something about a mood, and Azami shook her head, "Connor what the hell... it's good that he's not fighting it, anyway. He needs the sleep probably more then any of us. But that's just my guess, looking at how just sorta... dead he was after that."

"... That's... what depression can do to some people, sweetie.. The fact he came to me instead of holed up in his room is the greatest blessing I could ask for out of him." Reggina smiled sadly, before looking up at watching as her husband got up and went outside, hiding his face. Once he was outside, she continued, sniffling quietly, "... He isn't fit to handle things like that anymore. I still believe he never was, but I can't change what happened and I can't stop Nanu from doing what he really wants to do.. I can only be there when he needs me and give him advice. That's all either of us can do as his parents. Still wish John would leave him out of things like this but.. Nanu would have insisted.. I'm babbling now, I'm sorry dear. Go ahead and shower."

Azami watched as Johnson left, confusion filling her, "Great-Grandpa-?" she shook her head, going over and hugging her great-grandmother tightly, "Great-Grandma.. stop beating yerself up... Like you said, you did the best you could. I'm sure he appreciates you doin' that much. Babble all ya want. I don't care. Yer right though.. he would've wanted to be involved.. mostly because of me, but.. y'know.."

Reggina patted her great-grandmother's face, "I'll make you a deal.. I'll stop blaming myself if you stop blaming yourself.. how's that sound, hm?" a smile tried to cross her face, and although a genuine effort was made, it was hardly a smile at all. 

"Just no more blame, alright? We’ve all beat ourselves up enough today." a smile spread its way across Azami's face, and she hugged Reggi tighter, before pausing, face full of confusion, as if suddenly cold, "...aunty Ace...? Is there a ghost near me, by any chance...?" she spoke to the former Trial Captain, and Alola's ghost master. 

Acerola glanced around, before swallowing and staring at her niece with uncertainty, "...do you want an exorcist?"

Azami's eyes widened, almost with fear, "W-What? Why..?"

The ghost-type trainer's mouth began to move, as if to say something, before she gestured for Azami to come closer, "...Come here for a moment cause I don't want to say it out loud..." When she approached, and asked what she was seeing Acerola fidgeted with her hands, and spoke one word, _"Her."_

"No.. no. Why.. why is she- no. She _can’t be._ _WHY?!" _Azami yelled, running desperate fingers through her hair, staring at her aunt. 

"I don't know, but now you have a ghost attached to you too.." she shook and kept her eyes averted from the young woman, the Chief's ghost scaring her beyond belief, "I give her credit though, she's still not as terrifying as Hokulani when Nanu has nightmares about that night.."

She sank down onto the couch where Johnson once was trying to process what was happening, "Fuck... I fuckin' can't..." 

And so the ghost materialized behind her, looking down at the person she was attached to, looking _highly disappointed, _"0̓̏̒0ͥ͋̈7̔ͭ̌.̹̮̚.̿ͭ̅.̯̞̾ d̮̉̆o̷͊ͣņ̛͓'̲̺̤t̎͡ l̸̰ͤe̫͉̳ṯ͝ me͌ͮ͂ d͍̬̔i̜ͮ̉e͔̎ͅ.̝̿͛.̈́ͪ̾҉̵.͎̯̑"

Acerola began writing furiously, "I know an exorcist..."

Azami shook her head, "That just seems mean... there’s gotta be a reason she’s still here..."

The ghost that followed floated ominously towards her former Pokemon, Beheeyem staring in a mixture of wonder and horror, "B̍̄ͨeͨ͂͡h͊ͩ́eͦ̀͋e̡̖ÿ̄̍e̔̓̇҉mͪͭ̿.ͯ͛̎.͎̔̅.̬̱ͪ.̵̓ͪ" Her host watched in terror as this happened before her, Acerola scribbling even faster, before speaking again.

"Beheeyem? .. She should be able to see her too, but.. I can't imagine its enjoyable.. poor thing.."

"Oh..." Azami covered her mouth, tears welling up in my eyes, "Oh _no__..._ baby..." Beheeyem's red lights began to flash, and a look of worry began to fill her face, and she began floating towards Azami, who hugged the small creature, "It’s okay, baby..."

Acerola stared down her niece once more, "Again. I know an exorcist." She wrote down the number and shoved it into her hand as gently as possible, "The only reason I don't suggest it to my daddy is because I know he wouldn't want to be rid of Hoku... But you need to get that thing off of you and Beheeyem. It's not just a ghost. Don't torture yourselves. Please."

Azami took the number, read it, and shoved it into her pocket, before feeling her face pale and grow cold, "It’s not just a ghost..? What is she then??" Beheeyem tilted her head sadly, but curiously.

"... Hunny, it's a demon. But it's still Moira. Moira must have done something deeply terrible to become _that_.." Acerola shook her head, staring sadly in the direction of the former agent.

Moira then froze, turned slowly and looked at Azami. Static filled the air. Azami felt her ears ring horribly. Her former chief's eyes bore into her soul and threatened to tear apart her soul. But the worst part wasn't even the eyes. It was her _smile. _Her horrifically sharp smile. Her teeth had turned into knives, and her eyes somehow grew more empty then they were before. Azami's breath grew shallow as the places where Moira was shot became very evident to her. The hole in her chest seemed larger then a simple gunshot wound. A moment was silent, before Moira spoke again, "W̶̸͍h̘̟̣ỳ̘͓ d̞͒̐iͣͮ̽d̈̆̍ y̺͌õ̞̖u͇͚ͅ l̗̓ͤeͤ͊̚t̘̲ͅ m̄̾̚e͙ͪͩ d͂͂̑҉̴͜i͓ͥ̅҉͏ě̈ͭ?͗ͣ̈́"

She pressed herself against the back of the couch, "No- no no no- _stop-_ _**STOP!" **_Beheeyem's red lights were flashing furiously, signaling for help, help, and more help. Reggina began smacking the demon from behind with a crucifix of Fini, looking panicked and distraught as she did so. 

Acerola reached for her cellphone, "I'm calling the exorcist! Nope!"

Moira whipped around and screeched at Reggina, "H̆͊̍o͚̊ͭẘͣͅ d̶̰̐ą̓r̎̓̆ẹ̋̋ y̍̆̓o͕ͭ̑҉u͈̽?̃ͫ̾!̏̎̉" The demon launched itself at Reggina, trying to seize her neck and end the pain it was feeling at her hands. Azami had curled herself into a ball, trying not to sob and let Beheeyem protect her, the little alien covering both her new trainer and where it was shot by her old trainer. Reggina continued to try and smack the demon with her crucifix as it continued to try and grab her with hateful intent.

Johnson burst in from the outside, staring in horror at the happening before him, "WHAT THE HELL IS-" he grabbed a crucifix of Arceus off of the wall, "FUCK NO. OUTTA THIS HOUSE."

Acerola called out in the chaos, "The exorcist is on her way!" Hala grabbed his husbands and hid them behind his rosary, trying to protect them from the demon that invaded the living room. 

The demon shrieked, voice rattling and eyes growing black, "I̧͢'̝̿ͤ҉̢͠M̥͓̥ H͉E̞͐̔L͈̫͓P̂̇̃Iͣ̿̚N̍̾ͨĠ͎̒!͕̬̜!̖̰͉ Ď͙̻҉Oͣ̓̎Nͦ́͂'̏͋̊T̿͛̊ Lͯ҉Eͭ̓̾Ț̞͆ M̹͙͕E̗҉̡͟ D̙̤̩I̓̏ͪE͛̇ͧ!ͧ̐͊!͖̕͞!̷̝ͩ"

Azami gasped for air, "Mama.. Daddy... Grumpa... _**help me!"**_

Connor jolted awake, looking around, "What the- _**oh FUCK THAT-"**_

Moira cackled deep in her throat, turning to face her former agent, "Y̅ͭ͑o͛͏̛u̾̊̂.̆ͥͮ.͂́ͫ.̠̦͙ dͤ̃̚ȍ̳͋.̺̓ͨy̩̙o͝͝u̘ t͒͑̔h̸҉̷̡i̧ͩnk.I.f҉or҉got you.҉.҉.?҉" Connor shrieked as the demon focused on him, like a Ultra Beast to a Faller, only to be interrupted by a loud meow. Nanu's meowths. Noir the Persian... Jiji? They charged Moira and began ripping into her ghostly flesh, the apparition screaming in pain and suffering at the hands of a herd of angry felines. 

"What the-" Brett ran into the living room to see what was happening, to see what was happening, before calling back to his father, "Oh. Oh fuck- Papa! Do you know how to get ridda demons?!"

Cyrus thought for a moment, before looking into the living room, "Nope. No I don’t."

Azami began to scream-sob, watching the cats tear apart the ghost of her former boss, "Noir! Be careful..." Reggina yelled something about Jiji, so her suspicions were correct. She tried to gather her breath, only to cause more sobs to fall out of her throat. 

"Ŝ͔̫t̺̩͉u̾͊̌p̥ͮ̓i͗̾ͪ҉̡͏̵d̹̞̄.̓ͩ̆.̐͐ͩ.͙ͯͤ c͗͛ͮa̢t̮ͭ̓s̒̋ͮ!͇͎͋!̎̊͋" Moira tried to fight back against the cats, only to fail horribly as the dark-types continued to tear her to shreds. They engulfed her in a pile of rage and ghost-induced anger, clawing away at ghostly flesh until there was nothing left of the demon in front of them. When all was said and done, Noir grabbed Jiji by the scruff of his neck, pulling him back to the cat bed and beginning to clean him, the Meowths deciding to either follow suit or beg for treats for defeating such a powerful foe. 

Nanu smirked, "...And ya'll make fun of me for havin' a pack of cats. Cat types are known for being their own exorcists."

Acerola stood up, a look of concern and certainty in her eyes, "For a short time, sure. She'll be back once she's put together again, though. We're letting the exorcist do her job when she gets here to sever the ties Moira has with every one of you!... Minus you, daddy. I don't know how well you can stomach it."

"I have cats, I'm fine." Nanu shrugged. 

"...grumpa..." Azami practically crawled towards her Grumpa, sliding off of the couch and sinking into the old man's lap, and sighing heavily. 

Connor ran a hand through his hair, "Holy _fuck."_

"...she’s gonna be back though...?"

"Yeah, but hopefully after the exorcist gets here, so that doesn’t happen again. That’s fuckin’ _terrifying,_ Zazz."

Beheeyem floated around nervously, _Moira... Moira... Moira.. why..._

Connor held the little baby alien, hugging her tight, "It's okay... it's okay..."

Reggina paced around, still looking quite upset and angry, "...I don't care what that exorcist does as long as she gets that _demon_ outta my house!!"

Nanu grabbed his granddaughter, holding her close, and speaking softly, "C'mere, baby..." David and Hala wrapped their arms around the two, hoping to providing some more comfort to their distraught granddaughter. Noir meowed angrily at Jiji for rejecting her efforts to cleanse him, the little Meowth crying tiny mewls to show for it. 

Azami looked over quietly at the two before asking, "He can do that? Change into a Meowth?"

"Mhm." Nanu nodded, humming gently, "I'll explain more later, but yeah. He can. It's a talent of his."

Johnson walked over to the two cats, picking them both up, "You both need a bath, but not like that. Ducky? Run the tub for me."

"Aight." Ducky gave a small salute to his father, before heading upstairs to run the tub and fill it up. 

Mage turned to her grandson-in-law, "Connor? What do you know about cats and ghosts?"

"..thank you, grumpa.... i love you.." Azami nuzzled deeper into her Grumpa's chest, feeling the warmth coming off of him, and hugging him tight. 

"Love you too, kid." Nanu gripped his granddaughter tighter, which wasn't by much, considering his grip strength wasn't that good any more. But the effort was there, and that was what Azami appreciated as she laid there and tried to steady her breath, remembering that she was safe, now that she was with her Grumpa. Nothing could go wrong when she was with Grumpa. She remembered as a kid, when she couldn't find her parents, going to the old police chief, and simply hanging out in his lap until she could find out where her parents had gone, and watched old crime dramas with him. She stuffed her face further into his shirt, knowing he was giving his best effort. 

Connor shook at the question he was asked, "What do I-? I dunno shit, outside of that cats can see the fuckers. Didn’t know they could tear ‘em apart."

Beheeyem's eyes glowed, projecting her voice to all, _Yes... all felines can... Diesel would have, if he was out, I’m sure..._

"Oh yeah. Diesel."

Mage nodded, "Yep.. they don't hurt them though unless they feel its threatening, so it makes me wonder what Moira did to become a demon and instantly piss off an entire heard of cats that are usually otherwise relaxed and lazy." She wasn't wrong; her brother's cats were usually non-violent, only giving swipes to those who didn't offer up treats in a timely manner, or pet them in the wrong spot. They never _tore _into anything like they had into Moira. 

Acerola glanced down at Jiji, eyes wide and concerned, "...I suppose this means Jiji can see them too.. no wonder he has so many nightmares.." Kiki gave a noise of agreement, sitting near her brother trying to calm him so that Noir could begin to clean him. 

"Jeez. I mean, knowing her, she could’ve committed any one of the seven sins and I wouldn’t be surprised. The cats though... she did always hate them. Poor Jiji... hasn’t the guy been through enough..?" Connor asked, shaking his head in disbelief. He'd only been here for a few hours and his intro to the family was off to a rip roarin' start. 

"Yep. Ya know, he's considered being a nurse, but he doesn't think he's smart enough. I already know what being a nurse is like so.. if he'll teach me to be a normal cop, I'll teach him to be a nurse." Kiki explained, scratching her brother's head, the Meowth purring lightly. 

Beheeyem grew disinterested in the talk of cats, taking to floating over to where Azami was curled up with Nanu, flashing her yellow lights, _Azami? Is Azami okay? Help?_

Nanu smiled at the little Pokemon, "Beheeyem wants ya, Zazz.. You wanna chat with her?" Azami wordlessly hugged the alien, pulling in the psychic type and refusing to let go. He then turned to Kiki, giving a sad smile, "Ya want my place...?

"As chief?" Kiki's eyes grew wide. 

"I'm tired kid, but I can't leave the desk open to just _anyone."_

The former 836 thought for a moment, before responding, "... think ya can hold on till I got the proper training?"

"Sure." Nanu shrugged, "Not like ya don't already though. Interpol is more than enough qualification."

The exorcist arrived soon enough, and the family stepped back to let her do her work, though Reggina kept her crucifix firmly in her hands. She was taking no chances with her family so close by the spot where a demon once stood. 

Connor jolted as Nanu spoke, not sure if he heard the old man correctly, "Chief? You're... You're fully retiring?"

"...what?" Azami's voice startled her family, "Yer gonna.. for real?"

"Damn." Connor moved for the exorcist, but stayed close to Jiji, Noir, and the Meowths, "Yeah.. you can just... get her outta here, please and thank you."

Azami spoke again, quietly, but sure of herself, "I could do it _now,_ if ya want, Grumpa.. I could be chief.."

Beheeyem stared at the old man, before asking a question, _Zazz... is this... Grumpa?_

"Yeah, baby..."

_Hello._

Nanu gave an almost disgusted look, before grunting and giving short 'hi' to the creature. Then, he sighed, looking almost sad and defeated, soon after giving a short smile, "I.. am beyond done. I can hardly stomach anything anymore. Hardly walk without a cane, and help on bad days, hardly eat solids, hardly stomach something solid, hardly hear, or see, or hold it even, or stop myself from snipping at the young officers when they try to keep me from battling. It's time. It's been time from what everyone's been telling me. I'm tired of bitching about how much I hate my job. I just wanna sleep and kiss my husbands and hug my momma and grandkids." he looked at the granddaughter in his lap, "I'd prefer ya didn't, Zazz.. Yer a great agent, but I think your crime fighting days are done just like mine. God sakes kid, just enjoy yourself, please. Live life. Fall in love. Travel. See some shit that doesn't leave ya wishing for death. Fuck uh... maybe you could be an elite four or a champion or something. Or open your own shop. Something that ain't cops or agents. Please."

Azami smiled at her Grumpa's suggestions, "And I'm tired 'a hearin' you bitch about yer job." she giggled, "I'm happy for ya, Grumpa. Ya need to relax. And I'm ready for all the hugs ya wanna give me." she listened to his final remarks, rolling her eyes dramatically, "..Boooooo... I've already done one 'a those things, so..." she looked over at her partner, "What do _you_ wanna do?"

The young man scratched the back of his neck nervously, trying to think, "Uhhh... shit. I dunno. Something that doesn't involve the words 'Interpol', 'Cops', or 'death'."

"Fair enough." 

Her Grumpa stuck out his tongue when she remarked his consistent bitching, Reggina pleaded her son and great-granddaughter to not bicker right now. Unfortunately for her, Azami stuck her tongue out right back, blowing raspeberries before giggling, "Love ya, ya grump."

"Just like her daddy... love ya too, ya brat." Nanu genuinely smiled, one of the few times Azami had seen him do so. It was nice to see him smile like that after everything they had been through. 

Johnson had taken Jiji up to get a bath, stating that the cat was covered in 'demon dust' (which he was), and carried the poor feline upstairs where Ducky had run the tub. It was only now though, that the rest of the family realized something was going very, very wrong. "Jiji, you have soap on your neck! Just let me rinse it off! You shit-"

Reggina turned quickly, "And that's probably my cue. JOHNSON. LET HIM CALM DOWN FIRST, HE'S A CAT. HE DOESN'T LIKE WATER."

The Banks all looked at each other in shock. Johnson _never_ sounded like that at one of his great-grandkids. _Never._ Azami's eyes were wide as she tried to come up with a reason why Johnson would be yelling at Jiji, but her mind drew a blank, and she just kept holding onto Beheeyem. Connor shook even more, trying to hold himself together. Azami wondered if he heard his own father in Johnson's yelling. Yet, despite his shaking, Connor was the first to speak, "Jesus.. Jiji's _pissed."_

"No, really? Ya think?" Azami shot back, almost playful. 

Beheeyem stared over at the stairs, _Is he okay?_

"He's fine, baby..."

Kiki cleared her throat, casting a glance down at the floor, "Jiji hates water. I.. Nevermind. He'll be fine. He's pissed, but he doesn't have claws, so everyone'll be fine."

Stomping came quickly down the stairs, and Johnson made his way into the kitchen, loud and angry. Azami's nerves were firing off like the Chief was before her. Great-Grandpa _never_ acted like this. The man whipped out bandages and disinfectant, ranting angrily about his great-grandson, "He sure as hell has sharp ass teeth! The little fucker bit me! Several times!" Azami could feel her Grumpa flinching as his father spoke, remembering that angry fathers were never a good thing for him to be around. Brought back memories he didn't want back. Johnson paused once he'd bandaged his hand, looking over at his flinching son, all the anger in him seeming to dissipate, "Nanu, baby, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to startle ya.."

David glared at his former chief, now thoroughly annoyed Johnson had swore out one of his grandchildren, "You are worried _only_ about _him_ when you were just yelling about one of our Grandkids and calling them names?! I know there is a lot going on and it is not normal, sure. And startling Nanu when you know how angry fathers scare him is one thing but yelling about one of our grandbabies is another almost entirely. You know what pisses us all off more. Compared to me and you, that's a child. A child who cant exactly control what hes doing at the moment because, _hello?_ _CAT BRAIN._ What the fucking shit, John." Johnson could only stare in shock and disbelief as David tried to pull himself together. 

Hala stood up, shaking and furious, before taking a few deep breaths, "I.. need to some air."

"Okay, Haven." David nodded, sullen and cold, "You do what you need to do."

"You got him?" Hala gestured to Nanu, who was now trembling while trying to hold onto Azami, who carefully removed herself so David could take his fear and anger-filled husband. 

"Yes, I've got him. Go on." 

Azami's face dropped as she stood up, gathering her courage to speak to her Great-Grandfather, "Great-Grandpa... for real?? Jiji's fuckin' scared and yer _mad_ at him? He's a _cat_ for Arceus' sake, calm down." she turned back to her Grumpa, trying to reassure him, "Hey, it's okay, Grumpa.. yer aight..."

Connor flopped backwards onto the couch, one hand covering his face, "I am this close to losing my mind... I wonder if I can nap that off..." 

"My Grumpa's tried that." Azami shook her head, "Doesn't exactly work, but I dunno. Go for it, I guess."

Her partner groaned and rolled off the couch, before speaking again, "Imma trust you, Zazz. So... I guess Imma go check on Jiji then. Make sure he's okay. David? Ya wanna come with me? I'm not exactly sure how I should handle this, and I feel like you might have a good idea." he didn't want to face an angry Meowth on his own, if he was being honest. He'd just witnessed the power of a vicious hoarde of them, but he was pretty sure one could've done that on their own. In his head, anyway. 

David grimaced, "I promised Hala that I had Nanu. So... give me just a minute." he strode over to Johnson, who made no attempt to move or run from his fate, "Johnson.."

"David.." he stood and waited as the detective stood and stared at him. Then, he was promptly flipped over, Azami and Connor gasping in shock at the power in the lanky retired agent. Connor had an idea that he was powerful, but not.. _that_ powerful. Johnson lay on the floor, his arm in extraordinary pain, "That's fair.. very fair.. I deserved that."

Looker got up from his kneeling position with some struggle, before speaking to his husband, "Come on, Gardenia.. Let is go check on our grandbaby. Kitty."

Azami stopped him, Grandpa! What did you do?"

"I.. Flipped him over me. An old move us old timers learned in the day. I am fine, do not worry." David smiled at Azami's concern, still holding Nanu with one arm. 

Azami grinned, before crouching down beside her great-grandfather, who still lay on the floor, contemplating his life choices, "So, what happened to the brain cell?"

Johnson coughed, "I think it's back." the words that came next were more of a groan then anything else, "Arceus I hope its back. David can be mean when he really wants to. Shit."

Connor was over with David, fawning over the detective's skill, "You need to teach me how to do that. I _need_ to know how. That looked _awesome."_

The detective stared at the younger man for a moment, "Uhm.. Maybe later. And when I have not already done it."

Azami offered to help her great-grandfather up, but was rejected, the man stating he would get up on his own terms, and telling the young woman to go help with Jiji and leave him to think. She did as told, and went to relax on the couch with Beheeyem. He was soaking wet, and his fur stuck to his skin. He yowled unhappily as Reggina washed him, laying his head in her hand. Nanu chuckled at the Meowth, "Oh, I know.. Such a terrible fate, a bath, ain't it?" this caused Jiji to yowl even louder, as if to protest in cat, but was promptly hushed by Reggina. 

Connor smirked, scratching the back of his neck, "How's it feel, Jiji? Bein' moist?" The Meowth glared at him and yowled loudly at his newest cousin. 

_Not helpful. _

Beheeyem's voice entered Connor's mind, and he visibly jolted, before sticking his head out of the bathroom door, "I forgot you could do that you little shit!" Azami laughed at her boyfriend's dismay, while the occupants of the bathroom simply stared at him. He cleared his throat once he reentered, and nodded, "Sorry. Beheeyem has made a joke out of startling me by talking to me telepathically when I least expect it. It works, as you saw. Sorry I ain't helpin' too much." he paused, thinking, "God. Zazz was right. I am starting to sound like her."

Reggina smirked and laughed to herself, "Careful, hunny. He might piss on your stuff if you tease him too much. He is a cat after all."

David, on the other hand, was _hardly amused,_ and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I do not know what frustrates me more. The joking or the apologies."

"I would say something to try and make up for my apologies," Connor began slowly, "but I know it would just be another apology, so I'm just gonna... not."

"Good decision."

Connor smiled at looked back at Jiji, laughing, "Sorry, dude. I had to."

_No you didn't._

"Can you _not?!"_

Nanu had turned to his husband, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, "The jokes I can handle, since I'd do the same damn thing."

David rolled his eyes, "Yes, and it has been such a _joy_ to hear them daily, dear."

Connor looked over at Nanu, "I feel like we have a very _similar _sense of humor."

"I dunno, let's see..." The old police chief raised an eyebrow and pointed at the yowling Meowth in the tub, "Wet pussy." The young agent began to cackle as Nanu giggled to himself and David smacked his face, leaving Jiji to yowl more and thump his tail against the side of the bathtub. 

Reggi sighed at her son, before speaking to Jiji, "Okay. I give you full permission to pee on your Grumpa's pillow tonight."

Suddenly, Nanu didn't find his joke so funny any more, and looked up at his mother, almost offended, "Hey!"

Azami finally made her way upstairs, wanting to see what got her Grumpa and partner into such a frenzy, peeking into the bathroom to see them both howling with laughter, Jiji hissing at them, and Reggina trying to keep the cat calm so that he didn't attack the two men. She clucked her tongue and shook her head, "Can you two _stop_ teasin' him? Yer not helping."

Connor grinned, "Hey, at least I haven't gotten attacked yet. That's gotta be a win. Especially considering the look Jiji's givin' me right now." The remark caused Jiji to make more uproar, which Reggina quickly quelled.

"Oh no, he's trying. And apparently he's plotting too, from his insistent yowling." she ran a hand along the length of the cat and sighed, "But he's so thin and at the moment, so wet from the bath, he ain't gonna be able to move from my hand at the moment. Now that he's retired, I think I'm gonna keep him here with Johnson, David, Hala and I until I feel he's healthy." her voice turned yowls into small mewls, as Jiji began to purr into his great-grandmother's hand. Finally, he was calm. 

"Oh boy. When Jiji and / or Cantaloupe plan things, it's never a good time. But that's probably a good idea: keepin' him here with you guys. It'd make the most sense, to make sure he's taking care of himself." she looked at her partner for a moment, "Great-Grandma, can I borrow yer sandal please?" She had a plan in mind, one women in her family had used for generations. 

Reggina gave her great-granddaughter a look, before pulling off a sandal and handing it to her, "It's a little soggy from the bathwater, baby, so be careful."

Azami took it, turned, and swiftly whacked her partner on the back of the head, to which Connor let out an "OW!". He rubbed the back of his head, thoroughly confused about what had just happened, "What the heck??"

"The sandal. A most dangerous weapon. Used for telling people they're being little _shits._ It has been in my family for generations. I am the next wielder. And I am _not_ afraid to use it."

"Oddly dramatic, but aight." 

"I would know. I have met the sandal many times. Especially as a kiddo. And _especially_ when I tried to sneak stuff outta the kitchen. Good times."

Johnson peeked in, and spoke quietly, "She's not wrong. One of those sandals was the weapon that killed my boss.." Reggina looked over at her husband, not saying a word, but giving him a look so he knew what he had to do. He sighed, looking genuinely apologetic, "I'm sorry, Nanu. I'm sorry, Jiji. There's no excuse for my actions today and neither of you deserved the yelling I've done and language I've used... no one did.." The occupants of the bathroom simply watched as Johnson tiredly went off to his and Reggi's bedroom, the door clicking quietly. 

Nanu was the first to speak, "...Momma?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Are you and Papa... okay?

"We'll talk about it later, baby."

"Okay..."

"... yeah... I know family business and all, but... _are_ you guys good? I’m kinda worried... not for my sake really, but for yours." Connor scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"You guys have seemed kinda off lately... Especially Great-Grandpa..." Azami added, looking around the bathroom.

Reggina blinked away tears, before speaking again, "Please, baby. Not right now. I'll explain later, when he goes off to bed after dinner, but please.. not right now."

David took the cue, and helped up his tiny husband, "Gardenia, let us go see if Hala came back inside. I am sure he will want to see you and make sure you are okay."

"But..." Nanu argued, "Momma. I- I wanna stay with Momma, make sure she's okay."

"Baby, Momma's gonna be fine, you go see Hala." Reggina told her son, trying to keep him calm enough to stay with David.

The old detective took his husband's hands and started to lead him, "Gardenia, come on, she will be alright."

"B-But..."

David turned to his grandkids, "Connor, Zazz, someone help me, please. He is gonna be squirming and I have to take him downstairs."

Reggina smiled tiredly, "Help your grandaddy, please."

Azami, unfortunately for her grandfather, sided with her Grumpa, "But, great-grandpa... is he okay?? What’s going on?"

Connor hugged his partner, trying to settle her, "We’ll know soon, Zazz."

"But I wanna know NOW-"

"But you _can’t._ The information isn’t available yet. Patience." he turned to David and Nanu after picking up his girlfriend, "Hey, uh.. Legend fortold a family of bangin’ chess players in this house?"

" ...chess? I can play chess. Grumpa, I haven’t played you yet! C’mon! I need to see if I can beat you now." Azami perked up and almost smiled, from what Connor could see. It was nice to see her smile again. 

"C’mon. I’ve always wanted to see Zazz get her butt kicked in a game of chess."

"I don.. wanna play chess..." Nanu cried, "I want Momma..." the old man sniffled, hugging his husband tight, the detective trying to return the hug.

"She will come down in a bit, Gardenia, I promise." David led his husband towards the door, "Come now, while you play chess with Zazz, how about I make some cocoa and soup, hm?"

Nanu resigned himself to his fate, giving one last defiant sniffle, "...fine..."

David nodded, before stumbling, "Hala? I need some help, I feel I might fall, he is getting heavy-"

The former kahuna rushed over to help his husband, carrying Nanu and leading David by the arm to the couch, "How about I make the cocoa and soup instead? You look exhausted." David nodded, sitting down on the couch and leaning back, slightly out of breath. As Connor made his way downstairs with his girlfriend and put her down, he began to ponder. He watched her set up the chess pieces in a methodical way. Should Pierre have died? She placed the kings and queens down on the board. He said he wanted his peer dead, but... was it true? Was Johnson thinking straight when he'd killed the kid? Questions circled around him, and the more he thought, the more he questioned himself and the route he'd taken to escape, the more he wanted to go back and accept what had happened. Pierre shouldn't have died, he thought. There must've been a way to reason with him. There must've. 

But they never know, would they?

Phase three: complete. 


	16. Broken Hearts and Broken Minds

_What... is this?_

Beheeyem stared down at the game board in front of her, Azami turning to face the little alien, "It's a game.. called Chess. My Grumpa's really good at it. Wanna watch?"

_Yes please._

Azami smiled, Nanu waiting silently for her to choose a side after being set down by Hala, who promptly made his way to the kitchen, while Connor turned to David, noticing the man's shortness of breath, "You good? Need anything? You're looking a bit outta breath."

"I am fine.. just.. too much moving around today. I need to relax a bit. My joints are killing me." David smiled at the young man, closing his eyes slightly. Connor could see the lines deepening on the man's face, and it almost worried him. He'd never seen someone look so tired in such a short span of time. 

He nodded, slowly, before sinking into the couch, "Aight.. just.. lemme know, okay? I'm not doing anything." 

"Ah..." the old detective sensed something was wrong in the bathroom where Reggina still was, looking down at his legs before looking at Connor, "Can you...?" he gestured in the direction of the bathroom. 

Connor slowly got the hint, "Hm?" a glance in the direction of the bathroom, "Oh. Uhhh, yeah. Sure." he got up and knocked on the bathroom door, trying to be polite, "Reggi? Are you okay?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Nanu and Azami had begun their game, Azami choosing to play the side of the black pieces, leaving Nanu to play with the white pieces.

Beheeyem tilted her head curiously, _Ah. So that's what those are for. You each play as a color..._

"Mhm.. You ready, Grumpa? Don't mind Beheeyem, she's just gonna watch."

Nanu nodded, "Mhm.." And so the game began with Zazz's move. 

Hala carefully approached his granddaughter, smiling gently, "Zazz? Grumpa might not be able to talk for a bit, so let me know if you or him need something."

"Okay." Azami smiled, "I'll let you know. Thanks." She waited for him to make his move, Nanu doing so slowly due to his blanked out brain. 

"Your cocoa is almost ready, Zazz. Do you want it in a mug or a cup?"

"A mug, please. Thanks, Grandpa..."

* * *

Connor, when he got no response to his knocks, gathered his courage and opened the door just a crack to let his voice in, "Reggi? It's me, Connor. You good?"

The poor woman tried to quickly wipe her eyes, but, realizing she had been caught crying, gave up and covered her face, sobbing into her hands, " N.. No, de-ear.. I'm really.. not."

"Yeah, I kinda figured." the young man shut the door behind him and slid down to the floor, staring sadly at the woman across from him, "What's going on?"

Reggina took some deep breaths, trying to gather herself before she spoke. And it took a couple tries; the first few times she fell back into tears, but eventually she managed to get herself together enough to tell her new great-grandson why she was the weeping angel in the bathroom, "Johnson.. Hunny, he's dying.." he could see the tears beginning to flow again, "That's why he's been acting so strange.. He has Dementia.."

"What...?" Connor took a moment to think, eyes growing wide, before speaking quietly, "He can’t be dying... can he?? He seemed fine until we got home..."

"And we're lucky to have had a good couple days when he's seemed fine to you, but I know the rest of the family knows something's up. He's already forgotten who I am a couple times, hun. There's no doubt about it, he's... he's dying.." Reggina broke into her lap, "The love of my life.. father to my babies.." a loud sob accidentally escaped her, and Connor rushed to hug her, to keep the family from hearing, and to try and ease her hurting. 

"Hey, it’s alright. It’s gonna be okay... we’re gonna be fine. Even if it doesn’t seem like it." he began to cry himself, but held it in for the sake of the woman in his arms, "I’m sorry.. I don’t know how to tell you it’s gonna be okay..."

Reggina sobbed into his shoulder, "It's not going to be okay, that's just it. I haven't told anyone else yet and how are they gonna react?.. I know how Nanu will react.. And Mage and Ducky.. They'll be fine eventually but Nanu.. And Johnson doesn't understand what's going on. He doesn't understand what's happening to him and I've had to explain to him so many times now.."

"That's... that's true..." Connor thought for a moment, hoping a lightbulb would go off, and he tried the one idea he _did _have, "What if... we just... played along? Just stopped telling him he has it. Tell him that we forget things all the time. Stop stressing him out. He’s just gonna forget anyway."

" I.. I don't think that's fair to him.. He knows deep down it's not normal just with how we act. Especially me. He may not always remember me, but he knows he should and can sense its not normal. I can't just act like it is because.." he could tell she was trying to keep her sobs in her throat, "...he'll get hurt because its not."

Connor sighed, "Right... sorry." he tried to come up with something better, but his mind drew a blank, and for once, he was at a loss, "I should be able to say something..." he hugged her tighter, "I just hope this is okay. I don’t wanna see ya cry."

".. Just hugging me is enough right now, dear.." Reggina buried her tears into Connor's shoulder, "I'm sorry.. You weren't supposed to see me break.. If you want to leave, you can, I.. I'm sorry!" Connor's heart ached as she spoke, the weight increasing on it as she continued to cry, and here he was, incapable of doing anything about it. Powerlessness, he soon realized, was a horrible thing. 

"Okay.. I’m glad I’m helping somewhat... I’m not gonna leave you here sobbing. That ain’t right. I’m staying right here until you’re okay." He shook his head, as if to confirm to himself that it wouldn't be right to leave her here alone. It would be cruel. Reggina didn't speak, only continuing to cry until she eventually grew silent, tears no longer flowing but shoulders still shaking. When she did finish, Connor jolted, surprised by the sudden ceasing of crying, before speaking softly, "You need anything? Water, maybe? Crying that much is dehydrating."

Reggina grabbed a box of tissues and blew her nose, before nodding slowly, "Yes, please.. I um. might need help getting up and getting downstairs." she sniffled, "Please, don't tell anyone yet? I'll tell them... either when Nanu comes down for a nap or after dinner when him and John go to bed, but.. Neither can be in the room. Please."

Connor smiled at Reggi, making a zipping motion across his lips, "You got it. Not a soul will know about this until you’re ready. I swear on it. You ready to head out now?"

The woman nodded, trying to stand slowly, but wobbly from exhaustion. She looked at Connor, pleading in her eyes, "Yes. P-Please- Help me?"

"Aight! Here we go!" the former agent helped Reggina up, before noting a wonderful smell in the air, "Something smells tasty..." his stomach growled, almost comedically loud, "Seems my stomach agrees."

As Connor helped her up, Reggina groaned from the strain, holding on tight to the young man, "Mhm.. I cant tell what it is, right now, but I bet. I'm not holding on too tight, am I?" 

"No, you're fine! Let’s go find out what’s cookin’..." And he began to lead her out, opening the door for her. He had a feeling this would be a _long_, _long _night, if this was how it was going to start. 

* * *

"You gonna be okay?"

Hala patted his granddaughter's back as she played chess, soon after Connor left for the bathroom. She stared with great intensity at the board, not looking up from it even as Hala spoke. "I hope so. It doesn’t feel like it. But I hope so." She nodded, somewhat certain. 

There was a long pause, before Hala spoke again, ".... Just... be patient with your great grandparents.. Okay?" he kissed the top of his granddaughter's head, before retrieving Nanu's hot chocolate, securing the lid and flipping up the straw. A thermos, but with a straw. One that flipped up, which was very interesting to Zazz. When he came back, he handed the cup to his husband, "Here, Grimm.. It's hot, so be careful." The cop nodded, shakily taking the thermos and sipping some of the cocoa through the provided straw. 

Azami grinned, "Nice cup, Grumpa. How is the cocoa?" Nanu simply grunted, while Hala took to scolding the young woman.

"Please don't tease him about it, hun. Grumpa's been shaky lately so we got him those cups so he wouldn't spill his drinks as often. He's usually self conscious about it, so.. be gentle." he smiled, "I think he likes it since his mouth hasn't left the straw." a quick kiss to Nanu's cheek, "I'm glad you like it, Grimm."

"I wasn’t teasing him! I meant that legit!" Azami grumbled, before smiling at her Grumpa, nodding in reference to the board in front of them, "It’s your turn, Grumpa. I’m glad yer enjoyin’ yer cocoa, though."

Hala hugged his granddaughter, now feeling bad for assuming she had been picking on her Grumpa, "Oh, I'm sorry! People have been teasing him so much lately, I shouldn't have thought you were.." He thought for a moment, "Would you like one?"

Azami's head shot up from the board, "Can I?? Heck yeah, I do!" she then turned back, watching Nanu make his move with one hand, before swiftly capturing one of his pawns in her own turn. 

A small chuckle, "Maybe Santa will bring you one."

"I'll fight 'im for one." Azami laughed at the idea.

Hala giggled at the idea along with her, before responding, "You won't need to, hun."

"I better not hafta. Thanks, Grandpa." the young woman turned her attention back to the game, "Okay, where we at?"

Hala pointed to where his husband had made his move so Azami could catch up, "There, Zazz." his voice lowered to a whisper, "I'm gonna put him down for a nap after you two eat, did you wanna stay with him til he's asleep?" Azami gave a short thank you, and gave an affirmative, so Hala kissed both of their heads and began to head back to the kitchen, "Soup should be ready in a minute."

"Thank you, Grandpa. Appreciate it. I’m sure it’ll be great. I can smell it from here..." Azami leaned back and took in the smell, unable to resist the delicious scent of whatever soup Hala was making. Her mouth practically watered, and her stomach growled in anticipation. 

As he brought the bowls to the chess-playing pair, Hala smiled softly, before setting down the soup, "I hope you like the taste as much as the scent. It may be a little spicy, but I know that's how Reggina likes it, so.. I thought I'd make it." he handed Azami her bowl, the former agent taking it eagerly, "Here you are, Azami.. Try it and if you don't like it, let me know." He sat with Nanu, gently taking the chess piece he was holding to get his attention, "Nanu, it's lunch time. You're too shaky to do it yourself, so I'll help you, dear." Nanu attempted to take the spoon, but gave up quite easily, let his husband help him, the larger man clucking his tongue, "You've been through a lot the past couple of days with not enough rest.. You're practically sleepwalking. I think you should head to bed early." the former Kahuna grumbled, but made no attempt to formally protest. 

Azami gestured with her spoon at her Grumpa, "He makes a point, Grumpa. The shit we’ve dealt with recently isn’t easy. You should get some real sleep. Y’know what I mean?" she took another swallow, nodding happily, "This is _really_ good, Grandpa."

Nanu grumbled while Hala smiled at Azami, "I'm glad! It usually takes longer because I like to add chicken, but we're out so I decided a thick broth was enough. It's a good thing too, if Nanu's this shaky."

Another spoonful for Azami, "Quit grumblin’, Grumpa. Ya know we’re right." she smiled right back at her grandfather, "It tastes fine, Grandpa. Remind me to get chicken at some point though, and I’ll bring it over."

Hala offered his husband another bite, before speaking to Azami, "Actually ah.. If I give you some money, would you go to the store for me? If you want someone to go with, I'll go, but it won't be until after Nanu's in bed to nap.. Or after I get up from a nap, more like." he yawned, his mouth stretching wide. It seemed everyone was in need of good sleep. 

"Sure, why not. Take a nap, and we’ll go from there." she heard a door open, and noticed Connor coming back with Reggina, "Well, well, well. Look who’s back!"

Connor whispered to Reggina words of encouragement, before smiling at his partner, "Hey... What smells so good out here? Could smell it a mile away."

Hala encouraged Nanu to keep eating, informing him he was halfway finished with his meal, Reggina patting Connor's hand as she sat down on the couch near her son, "Thank you, baby." she caught her breath, before looking at Nanu, "Smells like Momma's favorite. Is it good, baby?" She glanced at Hala and giggled, "Ran outta chicken, didn't we?"

"Sure thing, glad I could help.." Connor sat down next to her, still looking fairly concerned. 

"Yes. I don't think its so bad, though. Nanu doesn't look like he can stomach much today, so I think a this is fine. Let me get you a bowl, Ma'am." Hala went to get up, only to be stopped by Reggina's voice.

"Oh, no. You don't need to, baby. I'm fine."

"Uh.. um.. Are you... certain?" 

"I'm sure, dear."

"Uhm.." Hala sat back down, visibly confused at Reggina's rejection of her favorite, "Alright.." Nanu was fed his last bite, and the spoon set down in the bowl, "Alright. Let's go nap, Grimm. I think David already beat us to it."

"Hm." Reggi smiled, "Have a good nap, boys."

Azami simply stared at her great-grandmother, eyes full of confusion, "Great-Grandma? You don't want your favorite?

"Zazz-" Connor made a slicing motion with his hand, trying to tell his partner to cut it out, which she nodded and understood.

She turned to smile at her Grumpa as he left, taking another bite of her soup, "Have a good nap, Grumpa. See you when you wake up Grandpa." she set down her bowl next to her mug of cocoa, and began to put away the chess pieces and board back where they had always lived, to her knowledge. In the ottoman in the living room. Stored carefully in their box. Utmost care at all costs. As she did this, she spoke to her great-grandmother, "How're you feeling, Great-Grandma? You alright? I didn't see ya for a while, there."

"I'm okay, dear. I'll be fine. Cleaning the tub after bathing demon dusted cats isn't easy." The bathroom was still a mess, from what Connor remembered seeing. It was flat lie, and Reggina's smile withered at the fact that she had to tell it. He jolted when Reggi rested her head on him, hands folded in her lap, though her let her stay. She wasn't doing this for no reason, he figured. 

Azami noticed the bluff, but also noted the withering and the tiredness, so she let it be, "I guess that would be a pretty rough job. Speaking of demons, did the exorcist finish?"

"Guess so. I haven't seen Moira reform yet, so I'm assuming she's gone." Connor looked down at the tired woman resting on his shoulder, "Take a nap. Geez. Ya need one, from what I can tell."

"We _all_ need a nap at this point, Connor." his partner laughed quietly. And she was right. He knew she was right. Everyone seemed so tired around the house. The house itself even seemed tired. It had been a long few months. 

"Acerola let me know she finished over text and decided to go home. Anabel went to lay down. Johnson is probably sleeping. Hala took Nanu and David... Mage and Ducky went out with Cyrus and Brett for.. something. I didn't hear what.." Reggi's tired voice was falling in volume, her eyes slowly closing. Sleep seemed so tempting right about now. " I'm too tired and achey to go up the stairs to nap. Would you two be dears and help me to the recliner?"

Connor looked around, noticing that everyone... _was_ gone, "Dang. Everyone just sorta... dispersed quickly... Wonder what Mage and Ducky wanted to do with Cy and Brett..." he got up and prepped the recliner for her, still thinking on what Nanu's siblings were doing with Cyrus and Brett. It seemed like an odd group, if he really thought about it. 

Azami held her hands out for her great-grandmother, "Ready?" 

"Mhm." The woman slowly pulled herself up from the couch, sighing and holding onto Azami as she walked, "Okay. I'ma comin'. I'm not holdin' ya too tight, am I?" a glance over to Connor, "Probably took them out for brunch. They haven't entirely adjusted to Alola time and Mage and Ducky haven't seen them as often as Nanu and John and I have."

"Nah, yer fine, Great-Grandma. Come on..." Azami chuckled, "They probably haven’t. Brett was always bad when it came to timezones."

Connor joined in with his partner's laughing, smiling softly, "Sounds like fun tho. I’ve noticed that. They really haven’t seen much of those two."

As she sat down, Reggina's head fell against the headrest instantly, "Mhm.. Now they can.. Hopefully." There was a battle between her and sleep, and sleep won out, Reggina passing out almost as soon as she had finished speaking. 

Azami smiled and kissed her great-grandmother gently on the forehead once she was asleep, "Have a good nap, Great-Grandma. Love ya."

"So, uh... what now?" Connor looked around at the house around them. He didn't really want to.. _do _anything, lest he wreck the order of the house. When Azami shrugged, he sighed, before noticing a familiar alien floating over.

_Grandmomma... okay?_

"She's aight, ET." her trainer reassured her, "She's just sleepin'. She’s tired."

_Me too..._ The Beheeyem sat down on Reggi's lap like Azami had as a child, and promptly fell asleep, leaving Connor and Azami alone in the house. 

It was going to be a _long, __long_ day. 


	17. Deeds of a Demon

Connor wouldn't be back in Unova if he had a choice. 

But, here he was, in all black, creeping around the Interpol HQ, looking for more answers. In files, specifically. He found that the files told a lot, stories that would be left unwritten if not in the file of an agent. Turning a corner and slipping into his old Chief's office, he felt his nerves fire off in his whole body. He wasn't supposed to be here. But he needed to be. For Azami. For Pierre. For the whole Banks family. 

A quick few moments, and he unlocked a drawer with a bobby pin, and flipped through the files. Most of them mentioned background agents, ones that Connor didn't remember. Perhaps ones that had helped spin Jiji on one of his last days. He smiled at the memory before continuing. A few more he simply scanned before finding something that made his hands halt their mission. 13-06? An agent. Gloved hands pulled out the file and popped it open, eyes widening and heart freezing at the picture of the agent inside. Moira. She was younger, though; no scars around her mouth and littering the rest of her face, blue eyes as piercing in a picture as they were in person, dark auburn hair still slicked back to maintain a neat appearance. Her smirk was as evil as ever. Her name was listed: Moira Davies. From Galar. 

Thirteen was an unlucky number in Galar, he remembered.

He looked down at the notes. Someone had written in red pen: _To be discharged. _

Discharged? At yet she become _chief?_

_ **How?** _

Connor read further: _Lack of candor. When investigated about dealings with late agent 001, refused to reveal important details, gave incorrect information, and was documented offering monetary bribes to high-ranking officers. _

So she lied about Eli, is what he got out of it. And then tried to pay her way out of facing the consequences. He sighed heavily, before reading on. The red pen had ended, and it was different handwriting. Her's. In her jet black pen. _Resolved. No need to investigate further. _That only confused him further, and so he dug in the files more. Another file, with her codename on it. A picture of her and Elijah. She was just shorter then the agent she stood next to. They were both smiling. A transcript. A trial. Moira had denied that Elijah had done anything wrong. That she had done anything wrong. That it was all for the mission of Interpol. She seemed to be obsessed with that, Connor noticed. It was one of the last sentences she ever spoke. A little more reading and the words murder came up. A candidate for Chief. Killed. Nobody was sure by whom, but multiple agents knew it was Moira. None of them had the power to say anything, though. So her crimes went unpunished. She stifled their words. Made sure nobody remembered the trial. She was older, wiser now! And it worked. He wondered if her Pokemon had any hands in the plot. Of course they did, he thought, who was he talking about?

All of the agents who questioned her soon retired after the fact, never to be heard from again. 

He wondered why _that_ was.

Connor's hands trembled as he read more and more, before forcing himself to shut it and put it on top of the other one he'd pulled out. He was showing these to David the first chance he got. He'd want to see them. Some more files were flipped through, until he found one on himself. Fe26. Rage bubbled in him at the name, but he continued anyway. Moira's black pen marked him disabled, with an accommodation. His arm. Phantom pain shot through the prosthetic, and he flinched. Maybe one day he'd figure out why that happened. The pen also stated that he was only good because he followed around 007. His face flushed in the dark of the office, and his eyes got misty. He knew it was true, but... it somehow felt worse reading it. The file was closed and placed in the pile. 

007\. 

836.

000\. 

So many files, so many names. And each time he thought he'd be getting the same person, he would get someone else. If he expected Azami, he got Johnson. If he expected Nanu, he got Jiji. If he wanted Kiki, he would get David. It was confusing. He eventually found a pattern, though. Younger agents were placed first. Azami, himself, Jiji, and Kiki. Retired or older agents were put behind. Johnson, David, Nanu. Then, one codename caught his eye. 777. Lucky number, he thought, smiling softly. 

The file with the codename was pulled out and opened. A young woman with dark hair just past her shoulders and a spark in her magenta eyes stared at him. He _knew_ that look. He knew that woman. Reggina, the file gave as her first name. He smiled at the picture. Yeah. That was Reggi. Partner of 007, the file said, Chief Johnson Oliver Banks. A very lucky lady, indeed. The file was put with the others, and the search continued. He'd found what he was looking for, but was too interested in what the files told about his new family to stop now. Azami's was pulled, along with David's, Johnson's, and Nanu's. They were scanned, and put in the pile. He would read them more closely when he got home. One remained that stuck out to him. Pierre's. 849.

Not even opening it, Connor slipped it into the pile. He'd show that one to David too. Maybe Reggina. Strong maybe. He looked at his pile, wondering how he was gonna slip out with them, before noticing a one-strapped backpack in the corner. A quick investigation found it didn't have a previous owner of importance. It was empty, so Moira must've taken whatever was inside. Another glance at the files. They would fit. And they did. Connor slipped them in the bag, slinging it over his shoulder, re-locking the drawer, and making his exit. 

And he would never go back. Not if he had a choice. 


	18. Loose Ends

When Connor arrived home from Unova, back in Alola, it was late, and Nanu and David's house was eerily quiet. He listened for a moment, before hearing someone stirring. David. At the dining room table. He peeked in, and once the retired detective noticed him, he grinned, "Well, David. Remember what you said about not leaving important info?" he slung off the backpack and dumped the files onto the table, "Here ya go!"

David's eyes widened, "Holy _shit._ It's like Christmas-" he looked at Connor, absolutely beaming, "I'm proud of you!"

Four words Connor hadn't ever really heard before. _I'm proud of you._ It sounded foreign to him. Like it wasn't legitimate. Words came out of him, stuttered and in shock, "...you're... you're... You're _proud_ of me?" 

"..Yes?" The old detective looked concerned and a little upset at Connor's words, to which the younger man promptly responded.

"..Wow. Thanks?" he smiled, before sliding over the two files on Moira and Eli, "And.. hey. Uh... have a look at these two first. They're extra important, I think."

David shook his head, staring down at a picture of Eli and Moira next to each other, "...This must be why Johnson thought they were related... They share the same shit-eating evil grin." And they did, from what Connor could see. Moira looked about his age, which made it all even more unsettling.

But he laughed it off, "They do. It's almost comical how alike they are... I didn't realize how deep this actually went until I read the transcript of the trial. She's a bigger bitch then we thought." When he didn't get a response continued, slightly concerned, "You good? You read something?" Still no response. "Trust me, some of the stuff in there is messed up, so I wouldn't be surprised if it was something in there that got you all quiet." Still no response. So, Connor took the hint and changed the subject by opening up David's file, "How long were you and Nanu partners?"

That seemed to snap David out of his trance, "Oh... _Arceus,_ uhhh... 'bout 36 years, I believe? If not more?" He paused, doing the math in his head, "Wait- No- just 30 years."

"Jeez." Connor whistled lowly, "You two've been together a long time then. Damn." he snorted, looking down at a picture of David back when he'd first joined, "You look baby-faced in this picture they have of ya. How old were you when you joined? Five?" 

David snorted right back, "We have indeed... around 65 years now. We didn't get together as lovers until the year he retired, though, ironic as that is." a scoff, and a stare over glasses at the young man, "I will have you know I was _nineteen_ when I joined. I was twenty when we got partnered together... not the greatest meeting in the world in terms of a future husband, but it couldn't be helped." he giggled to himself, "If you had told me that year that I'd marry him... I would have bailed- He was insufferable back then. Such a sleaze and heavy partier. To be fair, he probably would have had the same reaction back then if you were to mention him marrying me."

"You did mention that Zeroes are heavy partiers. Minus Jiji." he laughed, "You don't look nineteen. Though... guess I can't say I'm much different. Do you even _know_ how many people have said I look like a boy band reject? Too many, David. _Too many."_

The detective laughed, "Huh. I wouldn't've thought that, considering you don't look _nearly _handsome enough to be in a boy band."

"Wow. The disrespect in this household is unreal." Connor scoffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. The two laughed a bit before falling into silence. It was deafening, and killing Connor. So he was the one to break it, suddenly getting somber as he looked over at Pierre's file, "It seems wrong." 

David gave him a questioning look, and he continued, "Pierre had to die and we get to live. I mean-" he pulled out a picture from the folder, placing it on the table. It was their graduating class from the academy. Everyone was smiling. Pierre stood to Connor's right, Azami to Connor's left. It wasn't a shit eating grin on Pierre's face, rather, a smile. A real, genuine, smile. "He was just like the rest of us, wasn't he? He just... he was an ass sometimes, but..." Connor's shoulder's sunk and he shook his head, "But you already knew that, didn't you?" 

"Connor, I'd rather not discuss this right now-" David began, before being swiftly interrupted by the young man.

"No. You _know_ he shouldn't've died. _You know that."_

"I didn't have a _choice-!"_

"You always have a choice!" Connor stood and slammed his hands on the table, "You should've stopped him! Something! Anything! He was an ass, but he was still my classmate, and a bright as hell agent. And I know I said I hated him and wanted him dead, but... I was stupid! I made a lotta stupid choices during that time. But you did too. And that was one of 'em."

"Connor." David pinched the bridge of his nose after removing his glasses, "Just as you were trained in her ways, I was trained under Johnson. And under him, we followed the Chief to the death. No matter our own personal feelings. _I had no choice." _

Connor stared in disbelief, "...so you were saving your own skin."

"I wasn't-"

"Yes you were you hypocrite! I'm done. I'm _done."_

"Connor, will you listen for _five seconds?!"_

A pause. A dead feeling in the air. David took a deep breath, replacing his glasses on his face.

_"...Thank you._ I know it seems like that. I know. I did it out of loyalty. To Johnson. I felt terrible about Pierre's death. I still do! But... my loyalty to Johnson came first, and I regret that greatly now."

The young man stared at his feet, close to tears, "Sorry for assuming you were a hypocrite."

"Stop apologizing. I'm so sick of hearing the word 'sorry' come out of your mouth-" he paused, hearing Connor begin to hiccup, and the detective's shoulders sank, "That was brash, I apologize." 

"I get it." Connor wiped his eyes. "I've always apologized too much. My parents made sure I did."

"Bad?"

"Yeah." 

David gave a small smile and a nod, "Ok. Go to bed. It's late, and I'll be damned if I let you pull an all-nighter." 

As he began to walk away, Connor began to think, "Would you mind if I called you Grandpa? Instead of just David? I don't care either way, but..." he grumbled, before waving a hand, "Forget it." He walked away, and left David with the files and pictures. The old man took the picture of the most recent graduating class in his hands, sitting down again. His eyes watered. What had he done? Was he really _that _loyal? That blind? He could still see the steel in Pierre's eyes, the fierce determination to be great, and how quickly it had died with the person himself. How the slicked back hair had fallen in his face, and the desperation to live filled the boy in front of him. The gunshot filled his head along with Johnson's dead voice. He could see Nanu trying not to cry as he worked slowly to clean the scene.

As he sat at the dining room table that night, David Svendson cried harder then he ever had. He had helped murder a baby. He'd begged for forgiveness at the scene, but now felt that it would never be enough. A shadow stood in the corner of the room, watching the man who helped kill him sob over his death.

Agent 849 walked over, stood over the old detective, wondering just how real the tears that fell were.


	19. Old Friends

A hot shower.

That's what Azami needed right about now. She felt gross, and tired and in need of relaxation. Is this what Grumpa felt like? She pondered it as she washed, before heaving a sigh and shutting off the water, simply standing and breathing in the steam for a moment before grabbing a towel and exiting the shower. As she headed to the door to make her way to her room, something on the mirror stopped her. Something written in the steam that had gathered. 

'Hi.' And- Pierre was sitting on the counter. Not _him__, _but ghost-him. Azami screamed in terror, backing away from the vanity. He was still in this realm of existence? How had she not known before? Well, it was really up to Pierre to make his presence known, wasn't it?

A new message on the mirror, and she watched as Pierre wrote it: 'Aaaaaaa.' he was smiling, laughing at his own joke. He was a lot more silly then she remembered. Then again, she didn't remember too much about him outside of Chief's lapdog. He smiled at his former classmate, _"How's that for an entrance?"_

"One hell of one, Pierre." 

_"Ah, good to see your tongue is still sharp, Banks." _

"Yeah." Azami tightened her grip on her towel, "What're you still here for? What's left for you?"

Pierre shook his head and laughed, _"Answers. I still have no clue as to why I needed to die."_

His classmate bit her lip and thought. Why was it necessary? Johnson had never really said why. She'd always figured it would be for the best, but now... recent thoughts had changed her mind. "I can't give you those answers, man. I know who can though." she looked up at the spirit. He had begun to stare intently at the wall, before responding.

_"An old man with curly white hair and a lanky detective in a brown trenchcoat."_

Yep. Exactly who she'd figured, "My great-grandpa Johnson and Grandpa David. I'm so sorry." 

Pierre's steel eyes snapped to Azami, _"What?"_

"Yeah. I know. I dunno why they did it, either, but... I can help you find out, if that'll help." 

_"...fine."_ Pierre's fingers twitched, as if looking for something to fiddle with, _"What happened to your partner... what's his face?"_

"Connor? He's okay. Still recovering. We escaped." 

_"I know. I've been watching since I died. The first person I saw was a little old man with red eyes."_

"My Grumpa Nanu."

_"Hm. He worked very slowly. Is it just because he's old or...?"_

Azami thought for a moment, "Part that and.. part him hating the fact that you died. You're the same age as _me. _He hates the fact that someone my age could die so easily, especially at the hands of his own father." 

And so they sat there for a moment, before Pierre nodded and disappeared, leaving Azami to head back to her room and get dressed, Connor coming in soon after, flopping down next to her on the bed, exhausted from his conversation with David. His face was still a bit more pink then normal, and his eyes were slightly puffy. "Rough night, Connor?" she grabbed his hand gently. 

Her partner nodded, "Mhm. I'm not sure if David hates me or not, and it's honestly stressing me out." 

She cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"All he ever does is yell at me!" Connor sat up, "And tell me I'm wrong and every time I apologize he just... I dunno." 

"Connor. You realize he does that out of love, right?" Azami squeezed his hand, "He's not telling you you're wrong, he's just giving his _very different_ opinion. And you do apologize too much. But, I'll talk to him. Until then though, try to see where he's coming from. He cares about you, somewhat." 

"You sure?"

"Mhm. Positive."

Connor sank back down onto the bed, not even noticing Pierre forming in the corner on Zazz's side of the room. The ghost approached, staring at Connor curiously. He said nothing, just simply laid a hand on the other man's shoulder after crossing to his side of the bed. _"Can he see me?"_

"Maybe." Azami shrugged, "Hey. Connor. Look up, but don't scream at what you see." Connor lifted his head slowly, before his eyes widened and he covered his mouth to keep from screaming. It was _him._ He pointed at the ghost, looking terrified at his partner, who smiled tiredly, "Yeah. He's here for answers. You have any?" 

The young man swallowed, before speaking, "Zazz, can I... talk to him alone for a minute?" Azami initially looked confused, but then smiled and left, taking to visiting her Grumpa in his room and making sure he was alright. Once Connor was sure he was gone, he sighed, "Listen. I know you want answers, but you're only gonna get them from one of the two people: David. Johnson.. well. Don't tell Zazz or anyone else this outside of us, but.. Johnson's got Dementia. He likely won't remember who the hell you are. And if he does, he'll see you dead and think you were alive. No good. So... avoid him, please. For all of our sakes."

_"You're fucking joking." _Pierre bit down on his lip, _"Fuckin' fantastic. This is what I needed. The guy who killed me doesn't remember killing me. Great."_

"Sorry, man. But David knows everything, pretty much, so... he can help you, at least mostly." Connor folded his hands, looking down at the ground. 

Pierre hissed in displeasure, before looking down, _"Fine. You need to help me get to him though. You and Azami."_ Connor nodded, and his former classmate smiled, _"I heard you, you know. 'Smart as hell agent.' Thanks. I appreciate it."_

Connor startled, and nodded with a sad smile, "Y-Yeah. Sure. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

_"Mhm. Sure. I do appreciate, really. I didn't think you thought that way about me. I was kind of an asshole to ya, especially after Moira sank her claws into me."_

"Wait. You weren't intending to be her little pet?"

_"Hardly." _Pierre snorted, _"I was like you. I wanted to do good. And then she got her twisted ideals in my head and... they ended up killing me."_ His eyes drifted around the room, and his fingers again began to twitch. _"I hope that David can forgive me for being such a douche." _

"He will. I think." Connor stared down at his hands. He wanted to talk to David again, but.. it was too late now. Pierre raised an eyebrow at his peer, but not a word was spoken, before Connor smiled lightly, "Hey. I'm gonna call Zazz back in and prolly pass out. G'night dude." 

_"Goodnight, Connor."_

And with that, Pierre vanished, and Connor called back in his partner, and the both of them slipped into sleep, Connor's stomach tight in knots. Pierre simply watched for a moment, invisible and silent, before making his way down to David's room. Watching the man sleep was strange. He seemed so peaceful. 

For a moment, anyway.

It was almost as if the detective could sense the presence of the spirit, and near immediately began to twitch in his sleep, grumbling, tossing, and turning. After a minute, he jolted awake, cold sweat running down his forehead. David frantically looked around, only to see his sleeping husband beside him, and-

Pierre put a hand on David's shoulder, _"It's okay."_

It took all of David's strength to not scream. He was here. That was why- oh Arceus, he didn't need this. He turned slowly in his bed, eyes widening and misting over at the sight of the now visible spirit, "Pierre-"

_"Are you happy?"_

"No! I'm not!" the old man cried out, "I haven't been happy since the day I shot you. And it's so hard because now I have to live with the fact that I- I..." he buried his head in his hands, "Arceus forgive me... Pierre... I'm so sorry.." Pierre's mouth twitched, before he frowned, and his eyes grew sad, but he said nothing, letting David pour out his emotions, "I'll give you whatever answers you want... just.. don't hurt anyone."

_"Hurt anyone?"_

"Yes.. please. Don't. We just had to deal with one demon-"

_"Moira?"_

"How did you-"

_"I saw her. I'm sorry I didn't act when I could've."_

"No- you're fine. We're okay, now." David rubbed his eyes, wiping away whatever tears had fallen, "But.. do you want what answers I have?"

_"Tomorrow."_ Pierre twitched, _"You need sleep. Real sleep. You look like a Zigzagoon."_

The older man let out a sorrowful chuckle, before laying back down, "Alright. I'll be here if you change your mind."

And with that, David hugged his tiny husband, and Pierre faded away once more. He stuck around, though, making sure that David got a restful sleep, finally leaving to go back to Azami and Connor's room once the sun peeked over the horizon. And for the first time since he'd helped with such a crime, former Agent 836 slept the full night. 

It was refreshing, to say the absolute least.


	20. A Very Merry Mewmas

Mewmas came as quickly as it could have, Connor having prepped his gift since the minute it was humanly possible for him to do so. It was inside another present he'd wrapped for his partner. He just hoped she would accept it. That was his biggest worry. His new family had all gathered again in Nanu and David's house, the move in not quite initiated where Reggina and Johnson would be living. Connor had insisted they start right away, but Reggina managed to get him to wait until after the holidays. 

Not that it wasn't nice in Nanu and Looker's house.

He spent most of the time laughing and having a drink or two with his new family members, careful not to get tipsy, lest he not be able to execute his own little plan. After a few minutes, he stepped outside to gather himself, the cool sea breeze allowing him to set his head straight. Pierre formed next to him on the porch, _"So, you're really gonna do it?"_

"I've never wanted to do anything more."

_"Good luck. No pressure, just the whole family will have their eyes on you."_

"Thanks, douchebag. I needed that reminder."

Pierre snickered before disappearing again, though Connor could still feel his peer's steely eyes watching as he headed back inside, ready to open whatever presents lay under the tree. It took a while, about half an hour, before every present had been opened, people talking and laughing, snide remarks shot back and forth playfully across the room. And then Azami received her final package: a small box, wrapped in blue paper with silver ribbon. She shot a glance over at her partner, "I almost don't want to open it."

"Why? Because I'll never wrap a box that nicely again?" laughs filled the room at Connor's remark, Azami lightly punching him in the shoulder. 

She began to pull at the paper, tearing it open, an eyebrow quirking at the gift within. She pulled it out, and it was... another box. A wooden one, which quickly revealed itself to be a puzzle box. "Really?" she held it up.

Connor nodded, "Mhm. Solve it. It shouldn't be that hard."

Zazz bit her lip and began, nimble fingers quickly working to solve the puzzle, and slowly figuring out that each of the smaller puzzles in the big puzzle, had clues harkening back to their partnership as agents. Their first mission, their stakeout in Sinnoh together, and their great escape. 

Everyone was staring intently at the box as Azami moved to the floor to continue to solve it, it slowly unfolding and unfolding in her lap before she finally placed it in front of her. There was one final puzzle she needed to solve, and Connor could feel his heartbeat in his head. Azami kept working, before pulling out the small box hidden within, which she placed next to her, and a small note:

_Azami, _

_What I'm about to write is super cheesy, but please pretend it's the most romantic, touching thing you've ever read. _

She laughed, her family now wondering what in Arceus' name she was reading.

_You are the most wonderful person I've ever met. You're strong in more ways then one, you're funny, and you are the most amazing partner I could have asked for. I've seen more and done more then I ever thought I would, all because of some stupid random chance while we were in Interpol._

_I just have one last thing to ask you. _

_Look up._

And so she did as the note instructed, and Connor was in front of her, the box open to reveal an engagement ring. Her partner's eyes were misty as he spoke, barely loud enough for anyone to hear, "Will you marry me?" 

The room was dead quiet, and the entire Banks family was staring in shock at the scene in front of them, waiting for Azami's response. The young woman in question was currently trying not to cry, before nodding vigorously, "..yes." Connor ignored all sense, dropped the ring box, and hugged his partner tight, trying not to break down himself. She said yes. She said _yes._ His heart felt light as he buried his face in her jacket, tears running down his face. When they finally separated, Connor slipped the ring on her finger, still trying to control himself. 

Nanu was the first to congratulate him, but not before giving him a mild glare and a nudge with his cane, reminding him that he was still under their watch. Nonetheless, he hugged his new grandson-in-law to be, and gave him a few pats on the back. David stood back, simply smiling, and giving Connor a thumbs up. He'd done good. And Connor smiled. Hala and Johnson seemed to forget that the young man had a spine when they congratulated him, bear hugging him so hard that he heard his back crack at least twice. 

He ate hearty that night, possibly Reggina's way of celebrating, though Nanu was heard grumbling about how she always made too much food for any of them to eat. He hiccuped when he ate too fast, and Azami groaned and shoved his drink in his face. But he hardly minded. He was with his family. He had a fiancée. And he was happy. 

* * *

Connor stayed close to Azami for most of the night, but when he wasn't with her, he was mostly with Reggina. Maybe it was because of their private meeting in the bathroom, or something else entirely, but he ended up with her all the same. She never said anything about it, but let him stay and help her clean up the kitchen, which she noted, he was surprisingly good at. They got the whole kitchen clean in no time at all, then resumed spending time with the rest of the family. 

Azami and Nanu were having a conversation, and Connor only got the back half of a question Nanu had asked, "...having kids?" Azami flushed and swore in Alolan, looking to Connor for help, who simply put up his hands.

"Hey, I just got here."

His partner shot him a look, and he coughed. What should he say? Did he even think he could be a _good father?_ His own had been alright, if constantly nervous, but... his mother had left a lasting impression on him. What if he turned out like her-? A solid hand placed itself on his shoulder. Reggina. "Connor, you're looking pale."

"I always do."

He grinned nervously, and Reggina raised an eyebrow, "Connor. Is my son making you nervous?"

"What? No? He just.. asked a question that I'm quite sure of the answer."

Nanu shrugged, before speaking up, "Hey. Kid. Don't worry about it. I was just tryin' to mess with ya. I know that's you and that brat's decision to make-" he grinned, pointing a finger at Azami, who responded with an indignant, 'hey!' before continuing, "but.. can I tell ya one thing? In private?"

Connor nodded, Reggina smiling at the young man and her son, who sat down in Nanu's bedroom on the bed, the old man having a mischievous glint in his eye, "Lemme tell ya kid: I'm a fuckin' wreck." His conversation partner began to laugh, and he chuckled before speaking again, "But. I still did managed to be some kind of father for my kids out there. So. Look at me. If _I _can do it, you can too."

"You.. You really think so?" Connor finally pulled himself under control, his voice soft with disbelief.

"Mhm. But don't let me twist yer arm now. That's your choice to make. Sorry I was pokin' fun at ya." 

"No, no. You're fine. I just can't take a joke. Especially about parenting." the younger man flopped back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

Nanu simply had to stare at Connor for a moment, contemplating what to say next. He laid down beside him, trying to figure out what he was staring at, "Something interesting up there?"

"Nah." Connor felt a tightness in his chest, and he spoke to his new grandfather, "If I do become a father, will you make sure I don't screw up?"

"Well. That's not my job, is it? I'll help ya, but you've gotta remember who yer partner is in this. Now c'mon. Said partner is probably waitin' for ya."

* * *

She was. 

Azami hugged Connor once he emerged from Nanu and Looker's bedroom, Nanu by his side, who apologized for asking such a question. Neither of them _really_ minded, but the apology was appreciated. For the rest of Christmas Night, the family gathered and laughed and talked, Azami and Connor practically attached to each other during the festivities. Former Agent 007 stared up at her partner for a moment. By Arceus, he was handsome. He laughed, and she noted how his shoulders shook, and his nose wrinkled just the tiniest bit. Adorable. And he had guts, from the way he had proposed to her, despite how nervous he likely was at the time. 

She shoved herself into his side. He was warm, almost like Grandpa David. A ghostly light pricked the corners of her vision. 

Everyone was here.

The game was finished. 

The game was won.


End file.
